Destiny
by park.yueteuk
Summary: GANTI SUMMARY "Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan hidupku tenang CHO!" "Apakah cinta perlu sebuah alasan?" "Aku mohon jangain tinggalkan aku, kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku" teriak sungmin. GS. Mian for typo. Kyumin or Haemin?. CHAP 17 END is UP. Rate M for END Chap.
1. Chapter 1

DESTINY

Annyeong... saya author baru..

Ini ff pertama aku jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya

Ff ini murni dari otak saya

Tema school life

Tema umum tapi saya mencoba sedikit memberi perbedaan

GS

KyuMin is REAL

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Hari yang sangat cerah. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil berjalan dengan riang. Terdengar dia sedikit bersenandung kecil..

Tak terasa ia ada didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Huaaaa selamat pagi sekolahku tercintaaaaaa" teriaknya.

Belum sempat dia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, terdengar teriakan para yeoja sekolahnya memanggil seseorang dengan ributnya.

Yeoja mungil itu mengerutkan kening.

"Aaaaaaa kyuhyun!"

"Waaah dia tampan sekali"

"Lihatlah kemari tampan!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Terlihat seorang namja berjalan dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan menanggapi teriakan para yeoja yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Disaat yeoja mungil itu masih menatap heran, ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Hya!"

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku ryeowook-ah!" pekik yeoja mungil itu.

"Kkkkk salah sendiri kenapa kau memasang muka pabbomu disini sungmin-ah" jawab ryeowook.

"Aiiiish.. Aku hanya heran. Kenapa sekolah kita begitu berisik. Lalu, nugu?" tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang masih asyik tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aaah.. Dia anak baru. Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu anak dari Cho Corporation"

"Cho... Apa?"

"Aiiiish... Kau ini hidup dimana selama ini. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Cho Corpororation hah?!" ucap ryeowook sambil memukul kepala sungmin.

"Auuh... Yak! Aku memang tidak tahu. Kenapa kau memukulku hah?!"

"Sudahlah..! Aku malas berdebat denganmu... Tapi... Dia sangat tampan ya."

"Wae?! Kau ingin yesung oppa memakanku hidup-hidup jika kau berselingkuh dengan namja itu hah?!"

" Yak Lee Sungmin! Siapa bilang aku tertarik pada namja itu?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang"

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku ingin kau mulai merasakan cinta seperti yang aku rasakam saat ini" jelas ryeowook dengan membentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu hah?! Aku hanya takut jika kau ini sebenarnya tidak suka pria. Aku jadi takut dekat denganmu"

"Yak! Aku ini normal kim ryeowook!" jawab sungmin sambil memukul kepala ryeowook.

"Yak! Aiiis sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk"

"Kau itu membuat pagiku buruk"ucap sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan ryeowook.

"Yak! Kau pikir kau tidak hah?!"teriak ryeowook.

Disaat istirahat sekolah

Terlihat sungmin sedang memakan bekalnya bersma ryeowook. Tiba-tiba...

"Sungmin-ah. Kau dipanggil leeteuk seosangnim"ucap luna.

"Ada apa?" tanya sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Cepatlah. Beliau sudah menunggumu" jawab luna sambil berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa seosangnim memanggilmu? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" tanya ryeowook khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia memanggilmu karena melihat kau memasang wajah pabbo didepan gerbang tadi pagi" ucap ryeowook dengan innocent.

"Kau mungil. Tapi kata-katamu menyakitkan"

"Kau pikir kau tidak?!"

"Aiiish sudahlah. Aku temui leeteuk seosangnim dulu"

Sungminpun berjalan keruangan Leeteuk seosangnim.

.tok

"Seosangnim. Ini saya"

"Oh, masuk sungmin"

"Silyehamnida seosangnim, apakah seosangnim memanggil saya?"

"Iya. Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu sebentar"

"Gwaenchana seosangnim"

"Duduklah. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang"

Ceklek

Terlihat seorang namja memasuki ruangan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Tanpa permisi dia langsung menduduki kursi disamping sungmin. Sungmin masih terlihat shock dengan namja didepannya ini

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku?"tanya namja itu.

"Sopanlah sedikit kyu. Ini disekolah" desis leeteuk seosangnim.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Cepatlah. Fansku sudah menungguku"

"... Ckckckck anak ini benar2..."

"Wae? Salahkan eommaku, kenapa dia harus melahirkanku dengan semua ketampanan ini"

"Sudah! Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh. Appamu meneleponku tadi"

"Aiiish kenapa lagi dengannya?"

"Aku harus mendidikmu lebih dari sekarang. Dan aku lihat kau begitu lemah pada pelajaranmu"

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan aku bodoh hah?"

"Aku tidak mengatakanya.. Sudahlah. Kau diam saja. Aku akan mengatakan keputusanku"

"Baiklah. Cepat katakan"

Leeteuk memandang sungmin..

"Sungmin. Tolong kau menjadi guru privat untuknya. Karena mengingat nilai-nilaimu selama ini begitu memuaskan" pinta leeteuk seosangnim lembut.

Belum sempat sungmin menjawab, namja itu berseru keras.

"Yak! Kau memberiku guru sekecil ini?! Apa kau meremehkan kemampuanku ha!"

"Aku ini gurumu disini cho kyuhyun!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau ini sepupuku. Kau seharusnya memberiku guru yang mempunyai bentuk badan yang sexy. Yang memakai baju dengan potongan dada rendah... Jangan seperti dia. Sudah bantet. Kecil. Pendek..." jelas kyuhyun.

Wajah sungmin sudah memerah karena menahan marah.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun hah?!" teriak sungmin marah.

"Astaga?! Apa kau baru saja berteriak padaku?!"

"Lalu kau pikir siapa tuan sok tampan?!"

"apa kau bilang? Sok tampan?! Siapa yang kau sebut sok tampan hah?! Kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku benar-benar tampan?!"

"Oh ya? Tuan tampan yang bodoh?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Yak! Jaga bicaramu. Apa kau merasa kau pintar. Lihat saja tubuhmu. Aku hanya bisa melihat lemak dimana-mana!"

"Lalu, apa bentuk tubuhmu kau pikir bagus sekerempeng itu?! Aku yakin. Tubuhmu tidak lebih tebal dari papan kayu papan tulis dikelas"

"Mwo?! Kau cari mati hah?!" bentak kyu sambil menaiki kursi.

"Kau yang cari mati denganku pabbo!" balas sungmin sambil menaiki kursinya juga.

Leeteuk menatap kesal kepada kedua muridnya yang seenaknya sendiri menaiki kursi di ruangannya. Dan dilakukan DIDEPAN MATANYA SENDIRI.

"YAK kalian berdua!" bentak leeteuk seosangnim keras. Membuat kedua muridnya tersadar dari acara saling melempar deathglarenya.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdiri diatas kursiku?!" bentak leeteuk lagi saat melihat kedua muridnya masih setia berada diatas kursi.

"Jeoseonghamnida seosangnim" ucap sungmi sambil menunduk dan dengan cepat turun dari kursinya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Walau dia juga turut dari acara mari berdiri dikursi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sungmin ssi. Kau harus menjadi guru privatnya. Dan kau harus bisa membuatnya mendapat nilai yang bagus dan memuaskan. Jika tidak... Maka nilaimu akan aku kurangi."putus leeteuk. Terdengar tawa kyuhyun

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" tawa kyuhyun lebar.

"Mworago?! Seosangnim. Ini pasti akan sulit" mohon sungmin.

"Tidak bisa sungmin ssi. Dan kau cho kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak bisa mencapai target nilaimu, maka aku akan melaporkannya pada ayahmu. Dan kau pasti tahu akibatnya jika dia marah?! Sudah dipastikan fasilitasmu akan semua dicabut" putus leeteuk lagi.

Sekarang sungmin terdengar tertawa dengan keras.

"Mwo?!kau itu pria. Kenapa kau seperti wanita yang suka mengadu hah?!"

" aku tidak menerima alasan apapun. Cepat keluar dari ruanganku" usir leeteuk.

Dengan gontai sungmin dan kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Huuuft.. Apa salahku Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus mengalami kesialan seperti ini" helah sungmin. Membuat kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika aku ini kesialan begitu?!" bentak kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa?! Kau memang membuat hidupku benar-benar buruk" ucap sungmin sambil meninjak kaki kyuhyun dengan sangat keras lalu berlari menjauh sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Aaaargh" teriak kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun memegang kakinya.

"Aaargh... Dasar yeoja gila?! Aaargh sakit sekali. Aaaargh... Awas kau. Akan kubalas nanti.. Aduuuh sakit sekali" ratap kyuhyun sambil memegang kakinya yang berdenyut.

Gimana?

First ff

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya..

Tebece or stop aja disini?


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINY**

KYUMIN IS REAL

GS

mian klo banyak typo

Ff murni dari otak saya..

Chapter 2

"Kyuhyun, aku ji hyun... Shin ji hyun" ucap seorang wanita sambil terus menempel di meja kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sok lembut.

"Aku min jieun" ucap seorang wanita lagi sambil menepis tangan ji hyun.

"Aku sohee. Kau tahu. Kau pria paling tampan yang pernah aku temui" ucap seorang wanita lagi setelah mendorong jieun.

Begitulah keadaan kelas itu. Begitu ramai dengan suara-suara genit wanita yang ingin dekat dengan kyuhyun.

Sedangkan kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia senang. Bahkan terlihat meladeni wanita-wanita itu. Dia merasa bangga dengan ketampanannya sendiri.

'Astagaaaa aku harus berterima kasih pada eomma yang telah melahirkanku dengan wajah yang sempurna ini'pekik kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ups... Sungmin terlihat begitu muak melihat pemandangan itu didepannya. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara genit yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku benar-benar akan tuli jika seperti ini terus" ucap sungmin sambil menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Ia pun berjalan ke arah kyuhyun dengan muka merah.

BRAK

Sungmin menggebrak meja kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi

"OMO! " pekik kyuhyun hingga ia berdiri tanpa ia sadari.

"Kalian pikir ini tempat apa hah?! Kau! Kau! Dan kau!" ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk wanita-wanita yang sedang mengerumuni kyuhyun. "Cepat pergi. Karena aku, harus mengajari pangeran bodoh kalian ini sekarang. Ini perintah leeteuk seosangnim!" Ucap sungmin cepat ketika melihat akan ada penolakan.

Setelah semua wanita itu pergi, sungmin segera kembali ke mejanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Yak?! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak kyuhyun.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau mengusir semua fansku?"

"Cih! Fans kau bilang. apa kau ini seorang selebriti?!"

"Baiklah! Sekarang kenapa kau duduk lagi?! Bukankah kau bilang akan mengajariku?!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu. Kita mulai belajar besok"

"Mwo?! Kau ini benar-benar wanita barbar ya?!"

PLETAK

"Auuuu! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" pekik kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu. Sudahlah. Kau membuatku benar-benar merasa hariku sangat buruk"ucap sungmin sambil pergi berlalu dari kyuhyun.

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan"lirih kyuhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kyuhyun mempunyai teman disekolah barunya.

Kita bisa lihat dia sedang bercanda dengan tiga teman dekatnya sekarang.

"Apa benar sungmin seperti itu kyu?" tanya henry heran.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini berbohong?"

"Tidak. Henry tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kami semua mengenal sungmin" jawab siwon.

"Mengenal sungmin?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia cantik, pintar, baik hati, ramah dan yaaah kau tahu... Dia sangat sexy" jelas changmin sambil membayangkan tubuh sungmin.

"Bwahahahahahahaha.. Apa?! Sexy kau bilang? Tubuh bantet dan pendek seperti itu kau bilang sexy?!" tawa kyuhyun tanpa menyadari ada sepasang telinga yang memerah karena mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun. Dengan langkah pasti orang itu berjalan ke arah kyuhyun.

BRAK

Orang itu menggebrak meja dengan kuat.

"OMo!OMO!" pekik changmin dan siwon.

"Aaaaaah" teriak henry sambil bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Astaga! Yak! Kau ini ingin membuatku mati mendadak hah?!" bentak kyuhyun setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Tentu. akan lebih baik jika kau mati sekarang" jawab sungmin cepat.

"Astaga?! Kau ingin aku mati?!"

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya"

" omo?! Kau benar-benar wanita mengerikan"

PLETAK

"Auuuu... Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku sih" protes kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah ayo kita mulai belajar" putus sungmin sambil menggeret kyuhyun ke mejanya.

Sementara itu changmin dan siwon menatap sungmin dengan mulut menganga.

"Siwon-ah, apakah itu sungmin kita?" tanya changmin lirih.

"Molla"jawab siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungmin.

Sedangkan henry. Dia masih meringkuk dibawah meja.

"Katakan padaku. apa gempanya sudah berhenti?" tanya henry sambil tetap menutup mata dan telinganya.

Changmin dan siwon hanya ber sweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

Mari kita kembali ke kyumin

Pletak

"Auuuu"

"Apa kau tidak dengar bagaimana penjelasanku tadi?!" ucap sungmin

"Aku lupa" jawab kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah yang mengerikan seperti itu CHO" ucap sungmin ngeri. Sedangkan kyuhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat semua yeoja disana memekik gemas

"Aaaaah tampaaaaannyaaa!" pekik para yeoja.

"Astagaaa aku benar-benar akan gila. Kita pindah tempat cho" ucap sungmin sambil menggeret kerah belakang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya bak miss eh mian keliru. Bak mr. Universe " aku akan kembali fanskuuuuu" ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah tampannya.

.

Sungmin menyeret kyuhyun hingga keluar kelas

"Yak! Kau pikir aku tikus hah?!" ketus kyuhyun sambil memutar badannya.

"Kita ke perpustakaan" ucap sungmin tanpa menghiraukan protesan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu. Ayo cepat" ucap sungmin lagi sambil menyeret kyuhyun ke perpustakaan.

Di perpustakaan.

" huuuft tempat yang tenang. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap sungmin.

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab.

"Omo, cho kyuhyuuuun" pekik yeoja-yeoja diperpustakaan saat melihat pangeran sekolah mereka disana.

"Annyeong.. I'm your princess" ucap kyuhyun percaya diri

PLAK

"Prince pabbo!" ralat sungmin

"Iiiish... Tapi tidak perlu memukulkan!" ketus kyuhyun kesal.

.

Sungmin menyeret kyuhyun lagi ketaman belakang sekolah.

Saat sungmin hendak duduk...

"Kyaaaaa... Kyuhyuuuuuun.. Saranghaaae" pekik yeoja-yeoja genit yang saat itu juga sedang bergosip didekat taman.

"Kyaaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaa lihat sini cho kyuhyuuuuun"

1...

2...

3...

"YAK! Bisakah kalian DIAM HAH?!" teriak sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget mendengarnya..

Teriakan sungmin membuat semua yeoja disana lari terbirit-birit. Ayolah.. Mereka akan merasa segan dengan juara sekolah, memenangkan berbagai piala kejuaraan. Baik dalam bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Menjadi murid kesayangan hampir semua guru. Dan jangan lupa. Walaupun yeoja, sungmin jago bela diri.

"Yak! Kau ini seorang yeoja. Kenapa teriakanmu..." kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah sungmin berubah seram.

"Aah tidak. Emh.. Maksudku.. ... Mereka itu benar-benar berisik" ucap kyuhyun gugup karena takut.

Set

Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?"tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Kalian merusak moodku" jawab sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Astagaaa.. Dia benar-benar mengerikan" bisik kyuhyun. takut sungmin mendengarnya.

"Aku dengar kemarin sungmin marah besar" tanya henry.

"Dia tidak hanya marah. Tapi juga mengaaamuuuuk" jawab kyuhyun horor sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan menengadahkan kepalanya.

Henry melihatnya miris.

'Dia tampan. Tapi kelakuan pabbo' batin henry.

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Henry melirik sungmin..

"Annyeong sungmin-ah" sapa siwon saat siwon tiba-tiba datang.

'Kkkkk siap-siaplah diterkam siwon-ah. Berani sekali kau menyapa harimau itu' batin kyu sambil menyeringai.

"Annyeong siwon-ah" balas sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah siwon.

GUBRAK

Bunyi kyuhyun terjatuh dari kursinya.

"OMO! Kyuhyun kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya henry khawatir.

"Aiiiish.. Sakit...apa kau tidak punya mata hah?! Tentu saja aku apa-apa! Sakit pabbo" sungut kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau mau makan siang denganku nanti saat istirahat?" tanya siwon lembut.

Sebelum sungmin menjawab...

"Dia harus mengajariku" sela kyuhyun.

Siwon merengut mendengarnya.

"Aiiiish... Benar-benar merepotkan" gerutu sungmin.

"Maksudmu aku merepotkan?!" bentak kyuhyun sewot.

"Mianhae siwon-ah. Mungkin lain kali" ucap sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya.

'Kenapa dia sangat lembut pada orang lain. Sedangkan padaku tidak' batin kyuhyun bingung.

Pelajaranpun dimulai..

Mari kita lihat beberapa murid disana.

Henry

. ..

Lihat betapa enaknya dia tertidur ditengah pelajaran

Slrup...

Oh dia menarik air liurnya..

Changmin

"Oooh dia benar-benar seksiiiiiih" bisik changmin. Ooooh dia sedang melihat foto-foto yadong yang ia sembunyikan dibalik buku pelajarannya.

Siwon

Ok... Dia sangat serius mendengarkan pelajaran berlangsung. Walau sesekali matanya melirik ke arah sungmin.

Kyuhyun

Ups... Dia benar-benar sangat serius..

Serius...

Serius dalam bermain game

Tiba-tiba

Ting tong ting tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Para murid berhamburan keluar.

Drrrrrrt

Ponsel kyuhyun berbunyi

"Yeoboseo"

"Kyuhyunnah... Aku sudah dibandara. Cepat jemput aku" jawab seseorang disana.

"Jeongmal?! Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau membawa oleh-oleh untukku?"

"Tidak"

"Cih... Jangan harap aku menjemputmu"

"Aiiiish dongsaeng kurang ajar. Cha! Aku sudah membelikanmu banyak sekali oleh-oleh"

"Kkkkk tunggu sebentar hyung. Aku kesana sekarang" jawab kyuhyun.

Tiiit..

"Kau mau kemana kyu?" tanya henry

"Hyungku datang. Bye"

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?" teriak sungmin.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab dan melesat pergi.

"Aiiiish bocah itu" rutuk sungmin.

Di bandara

"Korea! Aku datang" ucap seseorang.

Tebece

Gimana?

Masih banyak typokah?

Moga masih banyak yang baca

disini henry anggap seumuran yaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **FF PURE milik saya**

 **farahyue**

 **GS**

 **Mian typo bertebaran**

 **Sebelumnya ff ini pernah dipublish di wattpad**

Chapter 3

Di Bandara...

"Aiiish, dimana dia" gerutu kyuhyun sambil terus melihat kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu menghubunginya.

Tiba-tiba

"Hya!" teriak seseorang sambil memukul punggung kyuhyun keras

"Aaaaaaaaaa" teriak kyuhyun dengan tidak elit.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha... Astaga... Kau lucu sekali"

"Berhenti tertawa Cho Donghae!"

"Bwhahahaahaha astagaaa...o Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi.. Aduuuh.. Perutkuu .. Ini benar-benar lucu... Hahahahaha" tawa donghae sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat malu. Dia merengut melihat hyungnya tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Aiiish... Dasar donghae pabbo! Kau senang jika aku mati hah?!"

"Hahahahahahaha"donghae masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Membuat kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya..

"Hahahahaha... Astaga... Apa lagi ini? Kenapa dengan bibirmu?" tanya donghae disela tawanya.

'Dasar hyung pabbo. Apa dia tidak tahu, anak jaman sekarang jika marah akan memajukan bibirnya seperti ini. ' batin kyuhyun.

"Yak Kyu!"

'Ah aku lupa jika hyung pabbo ini anak jaman dulu' batin kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Astaga. Apa kau baik-baik saja kyu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya donghae horor.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali merengut memajukan bibirnya.

"Astaga. Kau memajukan bibirmu lagi?"

'Dasar pabbo. Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Jika semakin memajukan bibir. Itu artinya semakin marah'gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyu, lihatlah! Semua orang melihat kita. Mereka pasti berpikir jika kau ingin aku menciummu" bisik donghae serius.

'Hah?!' kata-kata donghae sukses membuat kyuhyun memasukkan mulutnya.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha" tawa donghae meledak lagi.

"Aiiiish... Sudahlah! Pulanglah sendiri cho donghae!" ucap kyuhyun marah sambil pergi berlalu.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah, jangan marah. Mianhae ne" pinta donghae sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kyuhyun.

"Tertawa saja sana! Aku marah"

"Aiiiish, jangan begitu. Mianhae ne kyu"

"Tidak dengar"jawab kyuhyun cuek.

'Aiiish dasar bocah itu. Pemarah sekali' batin donghae.

Tiba-tiba dia terpikir ide cemerlang.

"Aaah, sayang sekali kyuhyun tidak mau pulang bersamaku. Padahal, aku ingin mengajaknya ke game center. Huuuft, baiklah. Kalau tidak mau, aku akan mencari taksi" ucap donghae yang ia sengaja dengan suara sedikit keras.

Set

Kyuhyunpun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Donghae yang melihatnya hanya mengulum senyum.

"Kau serius hyung?"

"Cih, akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung"

"Aku kan selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung. Tapi, apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Tentu. Tapi sayangnya kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik taksi" ucap donghae sambil terus menahan tawanya.

Set

Dengan cepat kyuhyun memeluk lengan donghae.

"Aiiiish, jangan marah seperti itu hyung. Kau tahu, kau itu sangat tampan. Bahkan tidak akan ada yang mengira jika kau sudah berumur 24 tahun hyung" ucap kyuhyun manja.

"Aiiish kau ini"

" kajja hyung kita pulang" seret kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Selama perjalanan donghae tersenyum geli melihat dongsaengnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Tanpa disadari donghae, mobil yang dikendarai kyuhyun berbeda jalur dari rumah mereka.

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai hyung" ajak kyu sambil melepas seatbeltnya.

Donghae menoleh heran.

"Kenapa kita kesini kyu? Dimana ini?"

"Aiiiish masa kau lupa hyung? Bukannya kau ingin mengajakku ke game center?"

"Cih, kau ini! Masalah seperti ini kau memang ahlinya"

"Sudahlah hyungku yang tampan. Cepatlah turun"

"Ne. Ne. Ne!" ketus donghae sambil beranjak turun dari mobil.

Di dalam game center

Kyuhyun mengambil banyak sekali model game yang sejak lama dia idamkan. Karena dia masih sekolah, dia sulit membelinya. Walau orang tuanya kaya, tapi untuk membeli game tidak akan dipenuhi dengan mudah.

"Yang ini. Yang ini. Yang ini" ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil mengambil game yang dia suka.

Donghae menatap horor ke arah keranjang dorong kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau ingin merampokku hah?!"bentak donghae horor.

"Aiiish, hyung. Jangan berteriak. Sudah.. Diamlah" sela kyuhyun tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Donghae hanya terduduk pasrah

"Dia benar-benar ingin membuatku jatuh miskin" hela donghae pasrah

Setelah dua jam kemudian

Kyu menghampiri donghae yang tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Hyung, ireona! Hyung" ucap kyuhyun agak keras sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan bahu donghae.

"Yah!... Aiiiish... Wae?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang. Dan cepat kekasir. Bayar semuanya ya hyung. Aku tunggu diluar" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil melenggang pergi dengan cepat.

Donghae mengernyit heran melihat sikap kyuhyun. Tak mau ambil pusing dan ingin segera pulang, iapun segera menuju ke kasir

"Berapa?" tanya donghae sambil sesekali menguap.

"Semuanya 5 juta won tuan"

"MWO?!" pekik donghae sambil membelalakkan matanya. Entah, pergi kemana rasa kantuknya tadi.

Penjaga kasir itu bergetar takut.

"A. kau tidak salah hitung agassi?"

" tuan. Semuanya memang 5 juta won" jawab penjaga kasir itu hati-hati.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak donghae kesal.

Diluar toko

Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengar teriakan hyungnya.

Di Rumah Keluarga Cho

Donghae dan Kyuhyunpun akhirnya tiba dirumah mereka.

Nyonya Cho menyambut mereka dengan lembut.

"Halo anak eomma yang tampan. Kau terlihat bahagia sekali sayang" ucap nyonya cho sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Setelah memeluk kyuhyun, nyonya cho menghampiri donghae.

"Selamat datang sayang. Aigoo, setelah lama meninggalkan oemma, kenapa anak oemma ini cemberut seperti ini?" tanya nyonya cho lembut sambil memeluk donghae juga.

Donghaepun tersenyum terpaksa kepada oemmanya.

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya nyonya cho.

"Dia! Menyebalkan. Aku membencinya!" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang sedang asyik membuka belanjaan gamenya.

Merasa ditatap benci, kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah hyungnya.

"Mwo?! Kau membenciku?!"

"Ya! Kau menghabiskan 5 juta won ku hanya untuk game game bodoh ini!"

"Mwo?! Game bodoh?! Bukannya kau yang ingin membelikanku semua ini?! Kenapa kau sekarang marah?!" ucap kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk merampokku pabbo!"

"Pabbo?! Kau memanggilku pabbo, donghae?!

Pletak

"Auuuu"

Donghae menoyor kepala kyuhyun.

"Aku ini hyungmu!"

"Hiks... Kau kan sudah lama tidak pulang hyung. Kau pikir aku tidak kesepian disini. Walau ada oemma, tapi kau sendiri bilang kau adalah hyungku. Apa aku salah meminta game seharga 5 juta won? Bukankah selama ini aku tidak meminta apapun padamu? Kau jahat hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah sangat sedih. Dia berlari ke pojok ruangan sambil menunduk.

"Hyung tidak sayang aku lagi kan. Baiklah. Aku akan mengembalikan semua game itu. Dan mengembalikan uangmu" isak kecil kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa donghae sadari, dibalik tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun sedang menyeringai.

' kena kau hyung pabbo ' batin kyuhyun jail.

Mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun, kemarahan donghae menguap entah kemana.

"Mianhae kyu. Hyung memang salah" ujar donghae lembut sambil menghampiri kyuhyun di pojok ruangan.

"Sudah! Hyung benar. Aku pabbo"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu kyu. Mianhae ne kyu. Hyung janji akan menuruti semua permintaan kyunnie ne"

Gotcha. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai.

"Janji hyung"

"Iya. Hyung janji. Tapi maafkan hyung ne"

Set

Kyuhyunpun segera membuka wajahnya yang sumringah.

"Baiklah. Nanti kita ke game center lagi ya?" tanya kyuhyun sumringah.

Donghae melotot kaget melihatnya. Dia mencari jejak air mata yang seharusnya ada di pipi kyuhyun. Karena dia mendengar kyuhyun terisak tadi. Tapi selebar apapun dia mencari jejak air mata itu, dia tidak menemukannya.

"K. tidak sungguh-sungguh menangis?!"

"Untuk apa aku menangis hyung?" tanya kyuhyun polos.

"KAU! Kemari kau bocah setan!"

"Tangkap saja kalau kau bisa. Salah sendiri kau pabbo!" balas kyuhyun sengit sambil menghindari kejaran donghae.

Dan Voila!

Mereka terlihat seperti anak umur lima tahun yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua putranya.

"Sudah. Kalian ini masih seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo. Cepatlah kemari" panggil nyonya cho lembut. Donghae yang mendengarnyapun segera menghentikan acara mari mengejar kyuhyun nya. Dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Oemmaaa, aku merindukanmu"ucap donghae sambil memeluk nyonya cho.

"Oemma juga sangat merindukanmu hae-ah" jawab nyonya cho sambil mengelus rambut putranya lembut.

Kyuhyun melihatnyapun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oemmaaaaa" rengek kyuhyun.

"Apa sayang?"

"Oemmaaaaa" rengek kyuhyun lagi.

"apa sih?!" sela donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun langsung menabrakkan dirinya kepada ibunya

"Aku juga merindukanmu oemma" ujar kyuhyun sambil ikut memeluk ibunya.

Nyonya cho terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kau kan setiap hari bertemu oemma"ketus donghae.

"Lalu?! Jika aku setiap hari bertemu oemma, aku tidak boleh merindukannya begitu?!" jawab kyuhyun tak mau kalah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Donghae yang melihatnyapun tak mau kalah. Dia juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mengganggu cho!" bentak donghae.

"Kau juga cho, pabbo!" balas kyu sengit.

Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran yang sempat tertunda tadi..

Esoknya di kediaman keluarga Cho

Terlihat donghae, kyuhyun dan nyonya cho masih asyik memakan sarapannya.

Setelah selesai, nyonya cho memanggil kedua putranya di ruang keluarga.

Diruang keluarga

"Ada apa oemma?" tanya donghae.

"Donghae-ah. Kau pasti tahu jika ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk mengurus perusahaan kita yang ada disini"

"Iya. Karena itu aku disini sekarang oemma"

"Syukurlah. Hae-ah, kyunnie... Tadi malam, appa kalian menelepon. Ada yang harus oemma bantu disana. Apa oemma tidak apa-apa pergi menyusul appa?" tanya nyonya cho hati-hati.

"Ck... Bilang saja kalau appa merindukan oemma" ketus kyuhyun.

"Yah, salah satu alasannya memang itu. Tapi ini sungguh mendesak. Maafkan oemma"

"Tidak apa-apa oemma. Pergilah. Tentu saja oemma harus mendampingi appa"

"Oemma benar-benar minta maaf hae-ah. Kau baru tiba disini tapi oemma harus meninggalkanmu"

"Oemma, aku bisa mengerti. Oemma jangan seperti ini ne"

"Oemma juga ingin menitipkan kyuhyun"

"Yak! Aku sudah besar oemmaaaa" rengek kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tenang saja oemma. Kyuhyun serahkan padaku"

"Kapan oemma berangkat"tanya kyuhyun

"Setelah ini. Oemma janji setelah itu kita akan berlibur. Hae-ah, kau antar kyuhyun sekolah. Setelah itu antar oemma ke bandara"

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun-ah, ayo cepat. Nanti kau terlambat" ajak donghae.

"Oemmmmaaaa" rengek kyuhyun.

"Apa sayang?"

"Belikan aku game keluaran terbaru dari sana ya?"

"Aiiish kau ini. Game saja yang ada di otakmu" sergah donghae kesal.

"Diamlah cho!" bentak kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu pabbo. Kau juga cho!"

" . kyunnie bisa terlambat. Oemma akan membelikannya. Cha! Berangkat sana"

"Oemmaaa, kami berangkat"

"Hati-hati sayang"

Donghaepun segera melajukan mobilnya

"Yah donghae! Kau nanti menjemputku kan?"

Pletak

"Auuuuu! Yak! Sakit!"

"Panggil aku hyung pabbo!"

"Iiish, hyung, kau harus menjemputku ne"

"Iya iya... Kau tinggal menghubungi hyunh jika pulang"

"Tentu saja"

"Cha! Turun"

"Oh? Sudah sampai?"

"Tentu saja pabbo! Makanya, jangan memainkan PSP bodohmu itu"

"Aiiish, kau datang bulan ya hyung?"gerutu kyuhyun sambil turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

"Tentu saja" teriak kyuhyun lagi. Setelah dilihat mobil kakaknya pergi iapun segera masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya.

Di mobil

"Iya oemma, aku sudah dijalan. ... Iya. Sampai ketemu nanti"

Pip

Donghae mematikan panggilannya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sesuatu di sebelahnya. Diambilnya benda itu

"Ponsel kyuhyun?! Dasar ceroboh" gerutu donghae sambil memutar arah mobilnya menuju kesekolah kyuhyun.

Tak lama donghae sudah sampai di sekolah kyuhyun. Dia bingung karena tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Anda mencari siapa ahjussi?" tanya seseorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu adalah sungmin. Untuk sesaat donghae terpukau dengan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki sungmin.

"Ahjussi,,," panggil sungmin lagi

Heh?! Ahjussi?!

"Aiiish... Apa kau tahu kyuhyun?" tanya donghae.

"Oh, si pabbo itu. Tentu saja"

"Apa? Pabbo?"

"Iya. Dia memang pabbo. Apa aku perlu memanggilkannya?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku sedang buru-buru. Tolong berikan ponsel ini padanya. Tadi tidak sengaja tertinggal"

"Oooh. Baiklah. Ahjussi tenang saja. Apa ahjussi ini sopirnya?"

"Hah?! Apa?!"

"Aaah pasti ahjussi sangat kerepotan punya majikan seperti dia. Selain pabbo, dia juga sok tampan. Semoga ahjussi bisa bersabar ne. Baiklah. Annyeong ahjussi" ucap sungmin sambil berlalu. Tak lupa dia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat jantung donghae terasa berhenti berdetak.

Tebeceeee

Mian masih bertele-tele n aneh.

Blm ada konflik juga

Cz alurnya belum bisa cepet

Ngikut aja dulu ne...

Kritik n saran diperlukan. So RNR please

Gamsahamnidaaaa ^^ for yg follow n fav

Thank you so much for

VinChan23: iya pan kyu jg mulutnya agak julit juga

Harasuki Ginichi : iya... disini kyu perannya beda bgt ma yg byasanya. Tp ttp evil siiih

Gomawo yg da review


	4. Chapter 4

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **GS**

 **always support kyumin**

 **Mian banyak typo**

 **Republish daro wattpad yang lum kelar..**

 **Cuuuuus**

Chapter 4

Brak

"Omo!" pekik kyuhyun.

"Selain pabbo kau juga pelupa. Itu ponselmu" jelas sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memicingkan mata.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir aku apa hah?! Tadi sopirmu yang memberikannya padamu" jelas sungmin lagi sambil berlalu pergi.

"Sopir?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aku kan tidak punya sopir' batin kyuhyun heran.

Tak selang beberapa lama pelajaranpun dimulai.

Ditempat lain

Donghae masih mengendarai mobilnya sambil tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum membayangkan wajah sungmin.

Sejenak dia mengernyit

"Aiiiish, aku lupa tidak menanyakan namanya. Pabbo donghae"

Disekolah

Saat bel istirahat sudah berbunyi

"Hey! Kau!" tunjuk sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ditunjuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Yak! Kau pikir siapa menunjukku seperti itu?! Astagaaaa... Saat ini aku sedang meragukan gendermu"

"Mwo?!meragukan apa maksudmu?!" ketus sungmin tak mau kalah. Sungmin melipat tangannya.

"Kau lihat saja. Semua wanita tunduk padaku. Tentu saja. Karena aku memang punya wajah yang tampan. Kaya.." kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Cih! Benar-benar anak ini. Sudah! Tak usah banyak bicara cepat ikut aku. Kita belajar di atap"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan belajar dengan sungmin dia harus mengorbankan kepalanya untuk dipukul setiap ia melakukan kesalahan..

"Wae?! Cepat!" bentak sungmin sambil menarik lengan seragam kyuhyun.

"Emh...eee..."

"Apa?!"

" lapar. Iya aku lapar. Aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan"

"Iiish alasan"

"Ya! Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aaaah perutkuuu. Sakit sekali" sesekali kyuhyun memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah. Cepat pergi sana!"

"Aah kau memang yang terbaik minni-ah" sorak kyuhyun senang sambil mencubit sungmin.

Deg

'Kulitnya halus sekali'batin kyuhyun

PLETAK

"Auuuuu.. Astagaaaa. Berhenti memukulku lee sungmin!" kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa mengelus-elus pipiku hah?! Kau pergi ke kantin sekarang. Atau aku seret ke atap sekolah"

"Huaaaa minniaah seraaaam" teriak kyuhyun sambil mencoba beragyeo didepan sungmin lalu melesat pergi.

"Aegyo yang mengerikan" tatap sungmin horor.

Di kantin

Kyuhyun segera melesat ke kantin dan mencari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau disini kyu?"tanya changmin.

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak suka aku disini?" bentak kyuhyun.

"Aigooo. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya henry heran.

"Bukankah kau harus mengikuti les privat dengan sungmin?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" sela kyuhyun ketus.

"Aah kau ini. Masih saja bertengkar dengannya. Seandainya aku jadi dirimu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendekatinya" jelas siwon.

"Aku akan memberimu saran choi siwon. Periksakan matamu sebelum merugikan dirimu sendiri"

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Kau jangan pulang dulu. Kau harus belajar"

"Aku ada urusan. Hyungku baru tiba diseoul kemarin. Masa kau tega membiarkan hyungku sendirian?"

"Aiiiish kau ini punya banyak sekali alasan diotakmu itu"

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah. Ikut" paksa kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin lalu menyeretnya pergi.

Entah kenapa kyuhyun merasakan panas diwajahnya.

'Apa hari ini cuaca memang sangat panas?' batin kyuhyun mengibaskan kerah bajunya.

' Tangannya haluuuus sekali. Tangannya saja seperti ini. Apalagi dalamnya' batin kyuhyun mesum.

"Kekekekekeke" tiba-tiba kyuhyun terkekeh membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya terlihat bernafsu.

PLETAK

"Auuuu" kyuhyunpun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau membayangkan apa? Wajahmu menjijikkan" selidik sungmin.

"Beraninya kau..."

Tiba-tiba

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil kyuhyun

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawabnya,.

"Ahjussi! Kenapa ada disini?" sela sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg

Deg

Ok... Suaranya dari dua jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat melihat senyuman sungmin.

"Aaah aku tahu. Anda pasti menjemput orang ini kan. Ahjussi, semangat ya! Anda pasti sangat direpotkannya..." sungmin terus saja berbicara. Membuat kyuhyun kesal.

Sejurus kemudian dia melotot

"Apa sungmin?!" tanya kyuhyun pelan.

"Apanya apa?"

"Jadi maksudmu sopir dikelas tadi?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin horor.

"Iya. Ahjussi ini yang mengantarnya. Kau jangan membuatnya repot dengan sikap burukmu"

"Apa kau gila?!" sergah kyuhyun melotot.

"Wae?!"

"Dia hyungku!" balas kyuhyun sengit.

Eh?!

"Apa?"

"Iya. Dia hyungku!"jelas kyuhyun kesal.

Dengan takut-takut sungmin perlahan menoleh ke arah donghae yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"J. " ucap sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah sungmin yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu, aku semakin meragukan gendermu"

"Sst diamlah cho!" desis sungmin.

"aku ini tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan. Hyungku? Dia juga tampan. Yah walaupun tentu aku yang lebih tampan. Semua yeoja yang melihat kami pasti menyukai bahkan memuja kami. Tapi kau?!"

"Aiiiish! Kau pikir semua yeoja seperti itu! Berani kau meragukan genderku..." sungmin mengepalkan tangannya didepan kyuhyun.

"Cih! Aku tidak takut. Baiklah. Sekarang buktikan jika kau memang perempuan. Emh.. ...Buka rokmu!" titah kyuhyun.

Heh?!

Baik sungmin maupun donghae membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Saat donghae hendak membela sungmin...

PLETAK BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Auuuuuh.. Aaah... Auuuuuu... Sakit... Ampun..." pekik kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak sungmin sambil terus memukul kyuhyun dengan brutal.

" " lerai donghae.

Seakan tersadar dari acara mari memukul kyuhyun nya sungmin menghentikan pukulan mautnya pada kyuhyun.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida" sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf.

'Astagaaaa aku melakukan penganiayaan didepan kakaknya. Mati aku' batin sungmin takut.

"Aaah... Auuu... Sakiiit hyuuuung" adu kyuhyun manja sembari menunjukkan bekas lukanya.

Membuat sungmin menahan rasa mualnya melihat sikap manja kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi jeosonghamnida..." sungmin membungkuk berkali-kali kearah donghae.

"Donghae oppa. Panggil aku oppa saja kalau kau tidak keberatan" pinta donghae.

"Nde?!"

"Yak! Donghae!" teriak kyuhyun kesal karena tidak diperhatikan. Susah payah ia menunjukkan bekas pukulan sungmin.

Donghae menampilkan deathglarenya. Membuat kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh... Nde " ucap sungmin canggung.

"Lalu kau?" tanya donghae lembut.

Sebelum sungmin menjawab.

"Barbar! Panggil saja dia yeoja barbar" sela kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya tak suka.

Donghaepun ikut menatap kyuhyun sebal.

"Sungmin. Namaku sungmin" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

'Aigooo. Dia manis sekali... Eh?! Tunggu. Manis! Astaga kau sudah gila cho kyuhyun' monolog kyuhyun sendiri.

"Baiklah sungmin, apa kau ada acara sekarang?" tanya donghae

"Emh, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajari kyuhyun belajar. Tapi sepertinya kalian akan pergi"

"Benarkah?" tanya donghae.

"Iya. Leeteuk pabbo itu memilih yeoja barbar ini untuk memberiku les privat!" jelas kyuhyun kesal.

"Emh, bagaimana kalau kau mengajari kyuhyun dirumah kami saja?" tawar donghae tanpa melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang menatapnya horor.

"Yak! Hyung! Bukankah kau ingin mentraktirku sepulang sekolah!" sela kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarin aku baru tiba di seoul. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami sungmin-ah?" donghae sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kyuhyun.

"Emh..."

"Hanya makan lalu belajar"

"Emh... Baiklah. Gomawo oppa" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum manis lagi. Entah kenapa ia sulit menolak ajakan donghae.

' Tuhaaaan... Apa aku punya riwayat sakit jantung? Kenapa berdetak cepat sekali' batin kyuhyun.

Donghaepun membukakan pintu depan mobilnya.

"Masuklah" ajak donghae.

Kyuhyun menatapnya horor

"Yak! Hyung! Lalu aku duduk dimana?!" bentak kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Belakang kyu" jawab donghae polos. Membuat kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Hey! Berani kau duduk didepan, tahu akibatnya!" ancam kyu pada sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Iiish, kekanakan sekali. Baik baik! Aku tidak ikut" ketus sungmin sambil menutup pintu mobil donghae.

"Nah akhirnya kau sadar diri" seringai kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" ucap donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Lagipula aku ada perlu dengan seosangnim" jawab sungmin lembut.

"Cih sok lembut" cibir kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Hemh... Baiklah. Apa jika aku mengajakmu lain hari, apa kau memperbolehkannya?"

"Dia punya perut karet. Kau akan rugi mengajaknya" jawab kyuhyun kesal.

"Tentu saja oppa" jawab sungmin tanpa menghiraukan cibiran kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" ucap donghae.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan salam. Dia tidak tahu sopan santun" jawab kyu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa oppa" balas sungmin.

Sejenak dia membungkukkan kearah donghae. Lalu dia menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Selamat bersenang-senang kyu" ucap sungmin dengam senyuman yang sangat manis.

Sejenak kyuhyun merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat itu.

Sekilas sungmin melihat kearah donghae yang mulai masuk ke mobilnya.

Lalu

JDUAK

sungmin menendang tulang kering kaki kyuhyun lalu melesat pergi.

"Aaaargghhh... Aauuuuuhh... Aiiiish... Sakit! Yak! Kau mau mati hah! Hey! Tunggu yeoja barbar! Auuuh sakit... Aaargh... Yak! Kemari kau! " teriak kyuhyun marah memaki-maki sungmin. Sesekali meloncat-loncat mengelus kakinya.

Donghae tergelak melihat adiknya begitu marah.

"Auuuuh... Aiiiish... Yak! Berhentilah tertawa Cho donghae!" bentak kyuhyun kesal.

Hal itu justru membuat donghae semakin tertawa keras.

Esoknya di kediaman keluarga cho

Saat ini Cho bersaudara sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hyungnya yang masih saja tersenyum sendiripun jengah

"Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh cho donghae"

"..."

'What the?!' kyuhyun menatap heran pada hyungnya saat dia hanya memanggil nama hyungnya itu. Tapi donghae tidak merespon. Karena biasanya

"Kyu, sungmin sangat cantik nde" ucap donghae.

"Hyung, apa matamu baik-baik saja? Apa karena terlalu lama di luar negeri membuatmu terkena virus mata rabun?"

"Ck! Dasar pabbo"

"Memang kenapa aku pabbo?. Hyung, aku ini tampan. Kaya... Jika aku pintar maka semua orang didunia ini akan merasa sangat tidak adil. Karena aku begitu sempurna" ujarnya sambil mengelalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Cih, baiklah tuan kaya. Cepatlah berangkat karena jika kau naik bus sekarang, kau tidak akan terlambat" donghae mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

"Jangan bercanda cho donghae" kyuhyun segera berhenti memotong rotinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau kaya.. Jadi aku tidak mau mengantarmu. Cepatlah pergi dan naik bus" donghae segera menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Mwo?! Kau ingin membuat ketampananku ini dikonsumsi publik?! Kau ingin membuatku berkeringat? Melunturkan ketampananku ini?! apa kata fansku jika idolanya naik bus!" pekik kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipinya. Terbayang olehnya ia turun dari bus dengan kusut dam membuatnya kehilangan fansnya yang memujanya selama ini.

"Itu bukan urusanku" sergah donghae sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya

"Berani kau lakukan ini padaku maka akan aku bunuh koleksi ikan-ikanmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggenggam pisau

Donghae menatap kyuhyun horor "dan aku akan membakar semua koleksi game bodohmu jika menyentuh mereka" balas donghae sambil membawa minyak tanah.

Ok.. Kita abaikan pertengkaran tidak penting kedua cho pabbo.

Mari kita melihat kesekolah.

Terlihat siwon dan sungmin berjalan beriringan

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenci kyuhyun?" tanya siwon

"Aku hanya muak dengan sifat sok tampannya" jawab sungmin enteng. Membuat siwon tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Selang 10 menit kemudian kyuhyun datang.

Beruntung saat itu seosangnim sedang tidak dapat mengajar.

"Kyu, kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya siwon.

"Ini semua karena ikan pabbo itu. Dia sudah membuat waktuku untuk bertemu dengan semua fansku berkurang. "

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya changmin.

"Lihat saja. Si pabbo itu harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ikan-ikan koleksinya"

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya menatap horor ke arah kyuhyun

"Ah, apakah tidak ada berita menggemparkan selama aku terlambat?" tanya kyuhyun cemas.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" tanya henry ikut cemas.

"Aku hanya khawatir para yeoja jatuh pingsan karena tidak melihatku menyapa mereka tadi pagi"

BRUGH

Itu suara siwon, changmin dan henry jatuh dengan sangat elit dari kursi mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung pada ketiganya..

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun polos.

Siwon dkk hanya memasang wajah

(-_-")

Skip

'Kali ini aku harus bisa lolos dari wanita barbar itu.

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kyuhyun segera melesat pergi.

Di sela-sela berlarinya, ia mencoba menghubungi hyungnya

To : ikan pabbo

Cepat jemput aku sekarang. Sebelum pesumo itu menangkapku

Sent

Setelah itu ia berlari kencang.

Saat ia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya.

Senyumnya mengembang karena melihat hyungnya disana.

'Ah terima kasih Tuhan' batin kyuhyun.

Tapi...

Set

"Hai kyuhyun" sapa sungmin.

JDER

" .apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seketika kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" donghae oppa mengajakku untuk memberimu les privat dirumahmu" dengan polos sungmin menjawabnya disertai senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya geram.

'Awas kau nanti cho donghae'

Sedangkan donghae sama sekali tidak melihat adiknya. Ia sedang sibuk menatap sungmin.

"Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya sungmin.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Silahkan sungmin-ah" ucap donghae sambil membukakan pintu depan untuk sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatapnya geram.

"Kau duduk belakang ne kyu" donghae segera masuk ke mobilnya acuh.

Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya melihat sikap hyungnya yang menyebalkan. Dengan kasar membuka pintu mobil donghae.

BRAK

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar pula.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, terdengar sungmin dan donghae mengobrol tertawa. Seolah melupakan kyuhyun ada disana.

Kyuhyun semakin sebal melihatnya.

Hingga saat mereka sampai dirumahpun kyuhyun tetap membanting pintu mobil kakaknya.

Tak selang berapa lama sungmin masuk dan takjub melihat rumah ah anio... Takjub melihat mansion keluarga cho

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum air liurmu mengotori lantaiku" ketus kyuhyun

Sungmin menatapnya sebal.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Tentu saja mengajari otak bodohmu itu!"

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, donghae datang dengan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya.

"Kalian bisa belajar disini. Cepat ambil pelajaran yang akan kau pelajari besok kyu. Sungmin-ah minumlah" ucap donghae sambil menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk tadi ke arah sungmin.

"Lalu untukku mana hae?!"

Pletak

"Panggil aku hyung!"

"Aiiish.. Mana jus jerukkuuu? Aku juga hauuuuus"

"Kau punya tangankan? Buat saja sendiri. Atau meminta bibi membuatkannya"

"Cih! Tidak adil!" ujar kyu sambil pergi kekamarnya.

"Ehem... Maafkan sikap adikku" donghae menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ah tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku mengerti" ucap sungmin maklum.

Tak selang berapa menit kemudian kyuhyun sudah berada disana dengan satu buah buku ditangannya.

"Kenapa hanya satu?" tanya sungmin.

"apa kau ingin berlama-lama dirumahku? Sayangnya aku tak ingin berlama-lama kau dirumahku"

"Kyu!"

"Aiiish kalian hanya bisa main keroyokan" ujar kyuhyun frustasi.

Mereka berduapun segera memulai acara mari belajarnya. sesekali donghae ikut menimpali. Membuat kyuhyun merasa benar-benar tersiksa.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Baiklah sampai disini. Aku harus pulang"ujar sungmin. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

" huuuft akhirnyaaa. aku pikir kau ingin menyiksaku lebih lama" kyuhyyn mengacak rambutnya lelah.

"Cih! Seharusnya mereka semua melihat wajahmu saat ini. Aku jamin mereka berpikir ulang untuk menjadi fansmu"

"Huh! Aku adalah orang yang paling tampan yang konsisten. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap tampan" cibir kyuhyun.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Sungmin-ah. Ayo aku antar kau pulang" pinta donghae saat memasuki tempat belajar kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Aiiiish... Jangan hyung.. Dia akan menjadi manja nanti" kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya remeh.

"Tidak usah oppa. Aku bisa naik bus"

"Jangan seperti itu. Dongsaengku sudah membuatmu repot. Ayo"

"Baiklah"

"Cih... Modus" timpal kyuhyun sengit.

"Kyu, aku antar sungmin dulu. Baik-baik dirumah nde"

"Aku sudah besar Cho!"

Donghae tak menghiraukan protesan kyuhyun dan segera bergegas keluar.

"Aku pulang kyu" pamit sungmin dengan senyum menyindir

"Jangan kembali ming" jawab kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin mendengus mendengarnya.

Blam

Pintu tertutup.

Tak berapa lama

Ceklek

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya kedalam

"Weeek"

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kyuhyun dan dengan cepat menutup pintu sebelum sebuah bantal lemparan kyuhyun mendarat ke wajahnya.

"Sialan" dengus kyuhyun.

"Ini semua karena ikan pabbo"

O oh...

Kyuhyun punya ide cemerlang.

Other side

"Apa ini tempatnya?" tanya donghae.

"Iya.. Emh... Kenapa? Kecil ya oppa? Tapi, aku tinggal sendirian disini. Jadi aku rasa cukup untukku"

"Ani... Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Emh... Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya. Emh.. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal oppa"

"Ah maaf. Aku..." donghae merasa sangat tidak enak

"Gwaenchana oppa. Emh, aku harus masuk sekarang" terlihat perubahan wajah sungmin saat ia membahas sedikit tentang kedua orang tuanya

"Oh iya... Maaf... Baiklah. Istirahatlah" donghae tanpa sadar mengacak surai sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah donghae. Tak lama setelah itu ia memasuki rumah petaknya.

Donghae tersenyum miris selama perjalanan pulang. Ia bahagia karena lebih dekat selangkah dengan sungmin. Tapi juga merasa sedih melihat keadaan sungmin.

Ceklek

"Aku pulang. Kyu, kau sudah tidur?" Teriak donghae saat memasuki mansionnya.

.snip

'Bau apa ini?' tanya donghae heran..

"Ah hyung, kau sudah pulang. Aku memasak untukmu. Makan saja. Aku harus tidur. Bye" ucap kyuhyun sambil melesat pergi ke kamarnya dan menguncinya..

"Memasak? Kkkkkk aku pikir ia marah. Ternyata dia dongsaeng yang baik"

Donghaepun membuka penutup saji di atas meja dan

JDER

Ikan-ikan koleksi donghae menumpuk disana dengan luka bakar serius (baca : ikan panggang ala kyuhyun)

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUN!" teriak donghae histeris.

Dikamar kyuhyun

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Hahahahahahahahaha. Rasakan kau ikan pabbo"

Tebeceeeee

Gimana?

Mian lum ada konflik..

Cz lum pengenalan juga.

Makasih bgt yg da review.. terlalu panjangkah? Sabar ya tentang konflik.

Fanya Amelia137 : gwaenchana chagiiiii... mnt kritik saran ya. Maklum masih baru.

Joyable: makasiiiiiih atas sarannya.. iya q ngrti kok km ngmng apa. Q rasa mank gt. Mkzh bgt sarannya..

Q juga masih baru kok d dunia perFFan. Kliatan bgt kn amatirnya. Mian q cb gs dlu. Saya belajar dari anda sajangnim *menunduk hormat

Harusuki ginichi: iya. Pan kyu rajanya tega. Kkkk

Hanna: iya... siapa siiih yg bz nolak pesonanya mommy miiiing *tiup kuku

Orange girls: hehehehehe mian karakter kyu agak beda

Ok saya jelaskan. Karakter kyu agak beda emang. Tapi ini kn kyu mzh 17 taon. Jd mzh remaja labil geto. Nti pzt bz dewasa kook.

Makasiiiih bgt ma yg review favorite ma follow.

RNR please...

Mian terlalu panjang ya?


	5. Chapter 5

**DESTINY**

GS

KYUMIN IS REAL

ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM

ff ini pure ide saya..

Gak ada jiplak jiplakan.

Ini agak beda dengan publishan di wattpadd

Keterangan : mian kyu agak gimana gt perannya disini. Ini semua karena saya pikir kyu masih 17 taon jadi masih remaja. Nti bzk jadi dewasa kok. Ditunggu ya

Mian banyak typo karrna gak saya cek lagi

Chapter 5

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia mencium sesuatu dikamarnya. Ia mengucek matanya. Hal yang biasa dilakukan saat orang bangun tidur.

"Bau apa ini?" monolog kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Ia masih duduk menyender di tempat tidurnya.

.

Tiba-tiba...

"Yaaak! Cho Kyuhyuuuun. apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kekasihmu ini?!" teriak seseorang samar-samar

Eh?

'Bukankah itu suara ikan pabbo itu?' monolog kyuhyun.

Deg

Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

Brak

Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan brutal.

Para maid yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah mereka sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah taman belakang mansionnya.

Ceklek

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang.

Set

Ia melotot melihat kaset gamenya yang ditumpuk dengan tidak berperikasetan. Terlihat donghae berdiri tak jauh dari para kekasih kyuhyun.

Donghae memegang sebotol minyak tanah. Dan korek api ditangan kirinya.

.

"J. kau berani menyakiti mereka cho donghae!" ancam kyuhyun. Ia menunjuk ke arah dimana kekasih-kekasih elektroniknya tertumpuk.

.

"Cih! Jangan kau pikir aku takut kyu" sergah donghae. Ia mulai menyalakan korek api ditangannya.

.

Kyuhyun melotot horor melihatnya.

"Berhenti!" pekik kyuhyun histeris.

.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir kyu?" tanya donghae dengan seringainya.

.

'Ayo cho kyuhyun. Berpikirlah!' batin kyuhyun mulai frustasi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Terbersit wajah sungmin dibenaknya.

.

"Baiklah. Ucapkan selamat ting..."

"Aku akan membantumu dekat dengan sungmin" potong kyuhyun cepat dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sejenak terlihat donghae mulai tergoda dengan tawaran kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya.

.

"Cih! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu" jawab donghae ketus. Ia merasa begitu dendam melihat ikan-ikan kesayangannya harus mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan ikan-ikannya meronta ditangan kyuhyun setan itu.

.

"Ia membenciku hyung! Karena aku selalu membuatnya kesal. apa kau pikir ia mau didekati orang yang dibencinya?" tanya kyuhyun seolah menggoyahkan hati donghae.

.

Terlihat donghae membenarkan ucapan kyuhyun.

.

"Aku janji akan bersikap baik pada sungmin. Agar ia tak membenciku. Dan aku janji akan membantu kalian agar bersama. aku janji hyung" bujuk kyuhyun.

'Oh Tuhaaan. Semoga ikan pabbo itu terbujuuuk. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku lakukan jika tanpa mereka' batin kyuhyun sedih melihat tumpukan game dan kasetnya.

.

"Cih tapi kau sudah membunuh semua ikanku"

.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Aku janji hyung. Apa perlu aku menelepon sungmin sekarang? Akan aku lakukan"

.

Lama donghae terdiam.

"Hemh baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu"

Sejenak terdengar kyuhyun bernafas lega.

"Sekarang cepat buat aku bertemu dengan sungmin. Aku ingin makan siang nanti bersamanya"

.

Terbersit rasa sedikit tidak rela di hati kyuhyun. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

"Cepat ambil kekasihmu ini. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia menyelamatkan para kekasihnya yang tergeletak itu.

Kyuhyun segera melesat ke ruang gamenya.

.

Donghae menunggu kyuhyun diruang santai.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Kyuhyun menuruni tangganya dengan lunglai.

"Cepat kau hubungi sungmin kyu" titah donghae.

"Aiiish kau ini tidak sabaran" tukas kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

.

Sejenak terdengar nada tunggu disana.

"Yeoboseo" jawab sungmin

"Ming, ada soal yang tidak aku mengerti. Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sekarang?"

"Aiiiish kau tidak tahu sekarang hari libuuuuur? aku sibuk kyu"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan? aku benar-benar butuh pertolonganmu"

"Karena hari ini hari minggu aku harus bekerja masuk pagi"

"Mwo?! Kau kerja?! Dimana?" entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa resah mendengar sungmin bekerja.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Sudahlah. Kau beritahu saja. Tidak usah banyak bicara"

"Ish kau ini benar-benar.. J restaurant"

"Kau bekerja disana? Baiklah"

Tuuuut

Kyuhyun mengakhiri teleponnya secara sepihak.

.

"Sungmin bekerja dimana?" tanya donghae khawatir. Sedari tadi ia mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

.

"Aku akan kesana hyung. Aku akan bawa motorku"

"Apa?! Kenapa kau kesana? Biar aku saja"

"Hyung! Bukankah aku beralasan belajar. Jika hyung yang kesana dia pasti bingung. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Ok" hyunh segera menyambar kunci sepeda motornya lalu melesat pergi menghiraukan protesan donghae.

J Restaurant

Ting

.

Kyuhyun memasuki restauran itu. Matanya mencari sosok cantik sungmin.

"Selamat datang" sapa seorang pelayan wanita disana.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas. Lalu matanya mencari sosok sungmin lagi.

Pelayan wanita itu terus memandang kyuhyun kagum

'Ah dia tampan sekali' batin wanita itu.

"Selamat menikmati" ucap sungmin saat mengantarkan pesanan seorang pelanggan. Saat ia berbalik. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran kyuhyun di pintu masuk.

"Aiiish apa yang dia lakukan disini" monolog sungmin. Ia segera menghampiri kyuhyun. Melupakan sosok teman sesamanya disana.

"Aiish. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" desis sungmin.

"Omo! Kau mengenalnya sungmin?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, mianhae hyorin eonnie. Dia temanku"

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali. Perkenalkan. aku hyorin" ucap hyorin sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

Sekali lagi kyuhyun hanya melirik.

"Ah, aku kyuhyun" balas kyuhyun tanpa membalas jabatan tangan hyorin. Membuat hyorin menelan kekecewaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sungmin lagi.

Tapi sebelum kyuhyun menjawab. Seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Sungmin! Hyorin! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Masih banyak pelanggan menunggu" teriak seorang pria. Ia terlihat seperti pemilik restaurant ini.

"Ah. Jeosonghamnida sajangnim" ucap hyorin dan sungmin sambil membungkukan tubuh.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku duduk disana" ucap kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kosong.

tak selang berapa lama sungmin memberi kyuhyun jus jeruk.

"Minumlah. Maaf. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" ucap sungmin lalu segera melesat pergi.

'Ia tidak marah-marah seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sangat manis' batin kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Sengaja kyuhyun menonaktifkan ponselnya. Karena tidak ingin donghae menghubunginya.

Sungmin keluar tanpa menggunakan seragamnya. Ia menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Ayo kyu"

Kyuhyun segera mengikuti langkah sungmin.

Belum sampai ia keluar dari restaurant...

"Sungmin-ah" panggil seseorang yang tadi berteriak memgingatkan sungmin untuk bekerja.

"Nde sajangnim?"

"Aiiish jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Bukankah ini sudah diluar jam kerja" ucap pria itu. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tajam sedang memperhatikannya dengan marah.

"Nde jungmo oppa. Mianhae"

"Apa kau mau pulang? Biar aku antar"

"Ah ti..." sungmi belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi kyuhyun segera menyela.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata hah? Ia akan pulang bersamaku. Permisi tuan JUNGMO" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan erat dan menariknya meninggalkan jungmo yang masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Lepas Cho!" teriak sungmin saat mereka sudah ada didepan.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah mianhae"

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya sungmin sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawabnya karena ia juga bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerumahmu" ucap sungmin.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

PLAK

"Aiiiish lee sungmiiiiin! Berhenti memukulku!" pekik kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Aiiiosh aku lupa"

"Pabbo!"

"Kau bilang pabbo sekali lagi, habis pipimu ini!" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi sungmin dengan gemas.

"Aaaargh sakiiit! Cepat kita pergi dari sini. Apa kau tak lihat semua orang melihat kita"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan melihat sekeliling.

Dengan segera ia merapikan rambut dan kemejanya.

"Annyeong. Aku tampan kan? Stop! Jangan memujaku. Karena aku harus pergi" ucap kyuhyun pada para wanita yang mengerubungi mereka berdua. Dengan melambaikan tangannya, ia segera menyusul sungmin yang jengah dengan sikap kyuhyun.

.

"Ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan helm pada sungmin.

Sungmin segera memakai helmnya dan mulai naik ke atas sepeda motor kyuhyun.

Cukup lama sungmin menunggu kyuhyun menyalakan sepeda motor ducatinya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya sungmin jengah.

.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau memelukku"

.

"Mwo?!"

.

JDUAK

Sungmin memukul helm kyuhyun dengan keras

"Auuuuu! Yak lee sungmin! Bersikaplah seperti wanita!"

"Kau pikir aku pria hah?!"

"Aiiiish! Apa kau tidak pernah menonton drama televisi?" tanya kyuhyun frustasi sambil membuka helmnya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aaaaaaaaa" jerit beberapa wanita yang melihat kyuhyun.

Awalnya kyuhyun mengelus kasar kepalanya. Tapi untuk menjaga image, ia mulai melambaikan tangannya.

Sesekali mengedipkan matanya.

"Aaaaaa" jerit beberapa wanita lainnya.

.

"Jika kau masih melakukan hal bodoh ini. Maka aku akan turun sekarang. Kau tahu. Seharusnya aku kerumah ryeowook sekarang. Aku harus menjenguknya" kesal sungmin.

.

"Oh kau ingin kerumah ryeowook? Baiklah. aku antar. Cepat peluk aku maka motor ini akan menyala"

.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar ahli memanfaatkan situasi"

.

"Course of" jawab kyuhyun penuh percaya diri

PLAK

"Aaaauu! Berhentilah membuat fansku berkurang lee sungmin"

.

"Bukan 'course of' tapi 'of course'"

.

"Oh hanya terbalik sedikit. Cepat peluk"

Grep

Sungmin memeluk perut kyuhyun dengan canggung.

Terlihat dari balik helmnya kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

'Hangat' batinnya...

.

BRUUUUUUMMMM...

.

.

.

OTHER SIDE

Donghae duduk gelisah. Sesekali ia berjalan mondar mandir.

"Aiiiish kemana anak itu. Apakah sungmin masih kerja. Astagaaaa... Aku baru bertemu wanita itu dan ia berhasil mengacaukanku sekarang" donghae bermonolog diruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeeee

Saya mengikuti saran Joyable untuk menggambarkan keadaan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Jeongmal gomapta atas sarannya.

Saya menerima semua saran dan kritik.

Thank you so much for :

1\. Pabo Girl : gpp. Malah makasih da smptn review. Kkkkkk iya kyu tp lum sadar klo da jth cnt ma ming.

.

2\. Dewi. : iya. Lanjutin baca terus ya. Makasih da review.

.

3\. Abil hikmah : iya. Kyu mank kan raja evil.

.

4\. Orange Girl : makasih banget atas supportnya. Iya. Soalnya kyu suka emosian klo ma ming. Ada cinta segitiga gak yaaaaa? Pastinyaaa.

.

5\. Harasuki ginichi : hehehehehe maklum. Kyu kan masih remaja labil.

Makasih bgt reviewnyaaa ya.

*bow

Mian klo part ini kurang memuaskan.

Sekali lagi makasiiiiih

RNR pliiiist...

Farahyue


	6. Chapter 6

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **FF PURE DARI OTAK SAYA**

mian buat typo yang bertebaran. Sekali lagi saya masih baru. Jadi kritik dan saran saya terima

ALWAYS SUPPORT KYUMIN

Chapter 6

Dirumah Ryeowook

"apa kau baik-baik saja ryeowook-ah?" tanya sungmin sambil menyentuh dahi ryeowook sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik sungmin-ah"

"Huh. Tentu saja. Dengan tiga hari penuh bersama sikepala besar"

Pletak

Seseorang memukul kepala sungmin.

"Kau membicarakanku?"

"Aiiish aku tidak melihatmu disini yesung oppa" ucap sungmin sambil mengusap kepalanya. Yah. Laki-laki itu bernama yesung. Kekasih kim ryeowook.

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Emh, maaf aku tadi menelepon kakakku" ucap kyuhhun yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tempat sungmin, ryeowook dan yesung berkumpul.

"Oh aku tidak menyangka kau datang kemari bersama cho kyuhyun, sungmin-ah" sindir ryeowook.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Ah akhirnya aku merasa aman jika berdekatan bersamamu sungmin-ah. Aku pikir kau menyukaiku"

"Mati kau kim ryeowook" sela sungmin sambil menarik mulut ryeowook.

"Uhmmmm..."

Yesung menatap horor dengan penganiayaan didepan matanya.

"Yak! Hentikan sungmin! Kau melukai bagian favoritku" sergah yesung sambil melepaskan tangan sungmin dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Aiiish... Baiklah baiklah! Aku pulang!"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan lee sungmin"

"Ara. Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali bersekolah ryeowook-ah. Annyeong yesung oppa" ucap sungmin dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan setengah hati.

.

"Ayo. Kita pulang" kyuhyun mulai menyalakan sepeda motor ducatinya.

BRUUUUUUMMMM

.

.

.

setengah jam kemudian.

Dirumah keluarga Cho

Belum sampai sungmin dan kyuhyun memasuki mansion keluarga cho, pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok donghae yang tersenyum dengan manis kearah sungmin.

Ia segera menghampiri sungmin yang tiba-tiba terpaku ditempat.

"Ayo. Masuklah" ajak donghae dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan sungmin menuntunnya kedalam.

Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Untuk beberapa saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

Iapun memasuki mansionnya dengan lemas.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Huuuft... Aku lelah kyu. Aku rasa untuk sementara ini kita sudahi saja. Aku harus pulang" pinta sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" jawab donghae cepat. Karena sedari tadi donghae menemani sungmin memberi pelajaran pada kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat kyuhyun melihat semburat merah dipipi sungmin.

Hatinya resah melihatnya.

Ia begitu sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar jika sungmin dan donghae sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

Ketika tersadar, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan lesu.

Para maid bingung melihat tuan mudanya yang tidak biasanya.

.

Ceklek

BLAM

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu.

Sreeet

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan terduduk dibalik pintu.

Dengan gerakan ragu dan pelan ia menyentuh dadanya.

Ia meringis menahan sakit yang entah kenapa terasa begitu nyata.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut yang sedih.

"Kenapa disini terasa... Sakit"

.

.

.

.

Other side

Didalam mobil donghae

Entah kenapa sungmin merasa sangat gugup. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Emh, sungmin-ah. Apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam?" tanya donghae memecahkan keheningan mereka yang tercipta sejak tadi

"Ah. Eum. Apa?" sungmin merasa gugup.

"Kkkkkkk kau ini kenapa? Aku lapar. Dan aku rasa ini sudah lewat waktu makan malam. Aku yakin kau belum makan" donghae terkekeh geli melihat sungmin yang tersipu dan gugup.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Donghae segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar" pinta donghae. Ia segera melesat. Berlari kecil ke arah pintu mobil tempat sungmin duduk. Ia membukanya perlahan.

"Silahkan" ucap donghae dengan tampan.

Sekali lagi sungmin tersipu.

'Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan jantungku' monolog sungmin.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Donghae menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan sungmin untuk duduk. "Kau ingin makan apa sungmin-ah?"

" emh... Seperti pesanan oppa saja" jawab sungmin cepat.

Donghae terlihat menyebutkan beberapa nama makanan pada seorang pelayan.

Pembawaan donghae yang ceria dan mudah menyesuaikan diri membuat sungmin cepat merasa nyaman. Perhatian donghae pada hal-hal kecil entah kenapa sering membuat sungmin merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu. Sungmin dan donghae terlihat semakin dekat. Donghae terlihat sering mengantar jemput sungmin.

Donghae juga sering menemani sungmin bekerja. Pekerjaan donghae sebagai CEO disebuah perusahan ternama tidak membuatnya kehilangan waktu untuk sekedar bertemu sungmin.

Sungmin yang selama ini tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini membuatnya merasa bahagia.

.

Di lain pihak. Pribadi kyuhyun juga mulai berubah. Entah kenapa cho kyuhyun yang dikenal ramah pada semua fansnya, suka bertindak konyol, dan suka mengganggu itu menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan muram.

.

Suatu hari di

Dikediaman keluarga cho

Saat itu seperti biasa mereka melakukan sarapan pagi bersama.

"Emh, kyu. Apakah nanti sungmin punya jadwal mengajarimu?" tanya donghae sambil memotong rotinya.

Gerakan tangan kyuhyun terhenti seketika. Matanya menerawang. Bibirnya terkatup seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Kyu" panggil donghae lagi. Kali ini diikuti dengan mata donghae yang memandangnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengelap mulutnya. Ia meminum jusnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah selesai" jawab kyuhyun

Sret

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Donghae menatapnya heran.

"Kyu" panggil donghae lagi.

"Aku akan terlambat. Aku berangkat hyung" jawab kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Donghae merasa sangat sedih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan.

Saat ia mulai memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Ia mengenali sosok sungmin yang sedang mengenakan headphone sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Terdengar sungmin bersenandung lirih. Sesekali kakinya melompat kecil mengikuti irama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah bersekolah tingkat akhir berperilaku seperti anak TK.

Kyuhyun mulai mengurangi kecepatan motornya. Ia terus saja menatap sungmin yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaannya. Sesekali terdengar kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah ajaib sungmin.

.

Bruuuum

.

Sebuah mobil melewati motornya.

Senyuman kyuhyun seketika menghilang ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada dimobil itu.

Yah. Cho donghae. Ia tersenyum ke arah sungmin.

"Oppaaaa" panggil sungmin senang. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju donghae.

Kyuhyun yang mencoba menghiraukan kejadian yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasakan sakit di ulu hatinyapun segera memarkirkan motornya tak jauh dari sana.

"Ada apa oppa pagi-pagi sudah disini?" tanya sungmin riang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan sungmin sejenak menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merapikan letak motornya. Tapi ia mencoba menguasai dirinya dengan baik. Ia masih berupaya tidak peduli dan tidak mendengar apapun.

"Ah aku ingin... Kyu" panggil donghae saat ia melihat kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin ikut menoleh kearah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berhenti sebentar tepat di samping donghae.

"Kyu, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya donghae sedih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak.

" aku hanya sedang lelah hyung. Nanti kita bicara" putus kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sangat sedih hubungannya yang seperti ini dengan hyung tersayangnya. Tapi ia masih belum mengerti dengan hatinya. Setelah menjawab donghae. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong sekolahnya. Dan menghilang. Donghae maupun sungmin menatap heran. Donghae terlihat sangat sedih mendapati sikap adiknya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Apa ada masalah oppa?"

"Ah. Anio. Masuklah. Sampai nanti" senyum donghae. Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Wah. Wah. Wah. Ini masih pagi tapi aku melihat pemandangan yang manis seperti drama tv" sindir ryeowook.

"Aiiiish. Dasar pengganggu. Oppa. aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa" sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Ia segera menarik kunciran ryeowook dan menyeretnya.

"Aaaa sungmin! Lepaskan pabbo! Jangan merusak rambutku" pekik ryeowook.

Donghae tersenyum simpul melihat sungmin.

.

.

Dikelas

Sungmin terus menatap ke arah kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun. Ia mengakuinya. Biasanya kyuhyun akan sibuk dengan acara tebar pesonanya. Tapi saat ini ia melihat kyuhyun melamun dan sedih. Henry, changmin maupun siwon juga terlihat bingung.

"Kyu, ayo kita kelapangan. Kita ada pelajaran olahraga" ajak changmin. Rupanya ia mulai jengah dengan aura sedih kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Jika kau tetap disini maka akan kami tinggal" timpal henry.

Setelah cukup lama. Kyuhyun tidak memberi respon sama sekali. Merekapun mulai meninggalkan kyuhyun karena teriakan seosangnim mereka yang meminta segera berkumpul dilapangan.

Sungmin beralasan sedang tidak enak badan. Ia memutuskan duduk dekat kyuhyun.

"Kyu" panggil sungmin lembut.

Deg

'Aiiiish jantung ini berulah lagi' kesal kyuhyun.

Tuing. Tuing. Tuing

Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Cho kyuhyun. Setan...pabbo. Jelek. Iblis. ..." panggil sungmin sambil terus menusuk pipi kyuhyun.

"Aiiiiish! Apa sih!" teriak kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan sungmin.

"Kau itu kenapa? ... Kau tahu. Ternyata tidak enak juga melihatmu seperti ini. Walau sifatmu yang sebelumnya sangat menyebalkan"

"Kau ini benar-benar!" kesal kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku akan mengalah... Kau mau bercerita?" tanya sungmin lembut.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan mata foxy itu, kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar.

" baiklah. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? " tanya sungmin.

"..."

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam. Ceritakanlah"

"... Emh... Sepertinya... Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang. Ah tidak. Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta"

"..." sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

Cukup lama kyuhyun menunggu respon sungmin. Ia jengah melihat pose sungmin yang melototkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba bagaimana rasa kaos kakiku? Dengan senang hati aku memberikannya" ketus kyuhyun sambil membuka sepatunya.

dengan gerakan cepat sungmin menutup mulutnya.

" aiiish... Kau ini tidak sabaran. Kau tahu, aku merasa kasihan dengan wanita yang harus dicintai setan sepertimu"

PLETAK

Kyuhyun memukul kepala sungmin.

"Auuuuh! Aiiiish! Aku kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapat... Iiish ini sakit"

"Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya?! Itu yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku"

"sudahlah. Sekarang. Katakan padaku. Kau sedang jatuh cinta lalu apa masalahnya dengan sikapmu yang terlihat murung?"

"... Aku... Aku... aku hanya masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ini"

"... Hemh... Kenapa kau tidak memastikannya?"

"... Haruskah?

" tentu! "

Mendengar jawaban sungmin. Terbersit ide di otak kyuhyun

" kau mau menemaniku?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Ayo! " putus kyuhyun dan segera menggenggam tangan sungmin dan menariknya keluar. Tidak lupa tas sungmin dan tasnya ia bawa. Ia mulai menarik sungmin berlari

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengajakku membolos cho!" pekik sungmin kesal. Tapi kyuhyun seolah menulikan telinganya. Ia terus saja berlari.

Ryeowook yang tak sengaja melihatnyapun mendengus. "Dasar, aku pikir ia benar-benar sakit. Ternyata malah membolos. Dasar sungmin pabbo" kesal ryeowook. Di tangannya ia menggenggam sekaleng minuman.

Tak jauh dari sana. Siwon berdiri dan memandang sendu ke arah sungmin dan kyuhyun. Di tangannya ia juga membawa minuman yang akan ia berikan untuk sungmin.

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeee

.

Mianhae ya... Ini ff ru menuju ke konflik. Mian typo bertebaran

.

1\. Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : heheheheh tapi dibawa kok plgnya...

.

2\. PumpkinEvil13 : maunya se gitu. Tapi lum ada konflik utamanya. Jadi sabar ya. Nti pzt mncul. Tp blm saatnya. Iya. Hae suka ma ming. Mian ya. Kyu agak beda disini.

.

Gomawo for favorite and follow this ff.

*bow

Makasih juga buat yg review..

RNR lagi nde... Gomaptaaaaa

Saranghae

Farahyue


	7. Chapter 7

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM**

 **STAY TO BE JOYERS**

 **FF MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA.**

Moga gak bosen bacanya.

Chapter 7

Kyuhyun segera menarik sungmin untuk naik motornya.

"Kyu! Kau gila!" bentak sungmin.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Bukankah kau ingin aku kembali ceria" tukas kyuhyun. Segera kyuhyun menyalakan motornya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan segera sungmin memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tangan sungmin melingkar diperutnya.

.

.

Other Side

.

Donghae bekerja dengan melamun. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dingin padanya. Ia membuka ponselnya. Terlihat wajah sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis. Yah, beberapa kali ia memotret sungmin dengan ponselnya saat mereka bersama. Kedua sudut bibir donghae terangkat..

"Kau tahu, bahkan disaat aku sedih dan gelisahpun, senyummu membuatku kembali tenang ming" monolog donghae.

.

.

.

Kyumin Side

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya kyuhyun. Ia sedikit memelankan laju motornya.

"Aiiiish bukankah kau yang menculikku. Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya?!" ketus sungmin.

" aku memberimu kesempatan untuk memilih tempat untuk bersenang-senang"

Cukup lama sungmin terdiam. "Benarkah terserah padaku?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kekebun binatang "

CKIIIIIIT

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya mendadak hingga membuat kepala sungmin membentur punggung kyuhyun.

"Auuuuu! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik sungmin.

"MWO?! Dari semua tempat romantis dan indah kau ingin ke kebun binatang?!" tukas kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa hah?! Bukankah kau yang memintaku memilih tempat?!"

"Astaga wanita ini!" desis kyuhyun frustasi.

"Wae?! Wae. Wae. Wae?! Kau tidak mau?! Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula donghae oppa akan mengajakku hari minggu nanti"

"Mwo?! Aiiish kenapa kau membicarakannya! Baiklah baiklah baiklah!" putus kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin kehilangan langkah lagi dari kakaknya.

"Jinjja? Huuuaaa... Gomawooo kyunnie" pekik sungmin senang sambil memeluk punggung kyuhyun dengan erat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Aiiiish berhenti berdetak jantung pabbooo. Eh tunggu. Klo berhenti berdetak, aku bisa mati. Tidak tidak tidaaak. Setidaknya jangan terlalu keras berdetak' omel kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Cha! Cepat nyalakan motormu dan kita ke kebun binatang" ucap sungmin membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun.

"Cih! Kau ini. Baiklah. Pegang erat-eraaat. Kita akan kesana dengan cepat" teriak kyuhyun.

"Siaaaaap" teriak sungmin juga sambil mengangkat tangannya didepan dahi membuat pose hormat.

.

BRUUUUUUUUM

motor kyuhyun melaju kencang.

.

.

Tak sampai 30 menit. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kebun binatang.

"Huuuuaaaa akhirnya aku bisa datang kemari" pekik sungmin senang setelah meloncat dari motor kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah sungmin. "Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan? Hingga tidak pernah datang kemari?" tanya kyuhyun sambil meletakkan helmnya dan helm sungmin dimotornya. Kyuhyun menangkap raut sedih diwajah sungmin.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menarik dagu sungmin yang menunduk.

"Aku... Aku hidup dipanti asuhan. Mereka bilang orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku selalu bermimpi bisa datang kesini. Datang ke tempat teman-teman sekolahku dulu datangi" jawab sungmin sendu.

Entah kenapa dada kyuhyun terasa nyeri mendengarnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi sungmin dan memaksa untuk memandangnya, "bukankah sekarang kau ada disini? Mari kita buat kenangan indah mulai sekarang" ucap kyuhyun lembut. Iapun tersenyum tulus. sungminpun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cha, ayo kita masuk dan bersenang-senang" ajak kyuhyun.

Merekapun berjalan mengelilingi kebun binatang dengan penuh tawa. Sesekali mereka mengabadikan moment itu dengan ponsel.

.

.

.

Other Side

BRUUUUUUUUM

mobil donghae berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah sungmin. Ia terlihat mencoba menghubungi sungmin. Tapi sepertinya ponsel sungmin sedang tidak aktif. "Kenapa tidak aktif?" monolog donghae menatap ponselnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah segerombolan siswa dan siswi yang berhamburan keluar. Karena memang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi sampai hanya segelintir yang keluar, ia tidak bisa menemukan sungmin. "Kemana dia?" donghae mulai gelisah. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ryeowook keluar sambil menelepon seseorang. Donghae segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri ryeowook.

" iya, hati-hati dijalan oppa. Aku tutup dulu" ucap ryeowook saat ia menelepon.

"Maaf. Apakah sungmin masih didalam?" tanya donghae.

" tidak. Ia membolos tadi "

" membolos? Ada apa? "

" aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku lihat kyuhyun menyeretnya tadi "

"Kyuhyun?"

" nde donghae ssi "

" emh. Baiklah. Terima kasih " donghae segera memasuki mobilnya. Hatinya gelisah.

" apakah kyuhyun marah itu semua karena sungmin? " tanya donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam haripun tiba.

Kyuhyun saat ini mengantar sungmin pulang.

"Hahahahahahaha. Aaah aku senang sekali " pekik sungmin.

" dasar kau ini! Bukankah kau ingin menghiburku. Tapi yang terlihat sekarang sebaliknya " cibir kyuhyun.

" hehehehehehe mianhae... Aku benar-benar minta maaf kyu"

" sudahlah. Lagipula melihat tingkahmu tadi juga sangat menghiburku "

" baiklah. Cepatlah pulang "

" sungmin-ah!" panggil kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi?"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku memastikan perasaanku?"

" tentu "

" baiklah "

" sudah. Sana! aku lelah. Sampai jumpaaaa " sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak sadar jika kyuhyun ada dibelakangnya.

" lee sungmin!" panggil kyuhyun lagi.

" aiiish ada ap... " saat sungmin menoleh kyuhyun segera mencium sungmin tepat dibibirnya. Sungmin yang masih belum sadar dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini masih melototkan matanya dan berdiri kaku. Ia mulai tersadar ketika ciuman itu tidak sekedar ciuman. Kyuhyun mulai menekan tengkuk sungmin dan melumat bibir sungmin.

"Uhmmmmmm" pekik sungmin saat lidah kyuhyun merangsek masuk kemulutnya. Tangan kyuhyun yang lain memegang pinggang sungmin dan menariknya lebih mendekat. Sungmin mencoba memberontak. Tapi kekuatan kyuhyun saat ini sangat kuat.

"Uhmmmmmmmm"

Ciuman itu semakin panas. Sungmin belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Kakinya mulai melemas.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Ada sepasang mata membelalak menyaksikan pemandangan itu didepan matanya.

'Perih'

Sosok itu merasakan sakit... Sakit melihat pemandangan ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeee

Sebenarnya ini mo dijadiin di chapter 6. Cuma kepanjangan jadi aku pisah di chap ini.

Gimana?

.

.

Review balasan

abilhikmah hehehehehe dy pan mzh mastiin perasaannya

.

PaboGirl muter n bkin saya sndiri jg bngung.

.

PumpkinEvil13 iya. Kyu hrz cpt cz hae jg sk ma ming. Bz nebak pastinya nti ming ma sp. Mkzh y. Ini da update kilat.

.

hanna iya. Saya mank baik bgt orgny. Hehehehe. Ini update cpt. Iya. Ming kn seksoh bin mulus jd bnyk yg sk.

.

orange girls klhtnny ming suka sapa hayoooo? Iya... Siwon slalu ngenes d ff kyumin. Hehehehehe tu da d jwb d bw kmn. Agk beda. Kn byasa tamn bermain. Skrg lbh ekstrim. Hehehehe

.

Harusuki Ginichi iya. Tu da d jawab. Dibawa k tmpt yg byasany d ff kyumin laennya. Biar ada pencerahan. Di kebun binatang


	8. Chapter 8

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM**

ide crita pure dari otak saya

Chapter 8

Disekolah

Terlihat kyuhyun sedang membujuk sungmin. Ia selalu mengikuti kemana kaki sungmin berpijak. Sungguh menguji kesabaran sungmin.

"Mianhae ne... Jebal ming" pinta kyuhyun. Terlihat banyak mata yang melihat kejadian langka itu. Ayolah. Mereka sudah terbiasa teriakan sungmin atau kyuhyun saat beradu mulut. Bahkan mereka memberi julukan kucing dan tikus. Tentu saja baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin bersikukuh tidak ingin menjadi si tikus.

Tak sedikit menatap sinis ke arah sungmin. Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah pangeran sekolah. Tapi sekarang mereka melihat pangeran mereka seperti sedang mengemis pada sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin mencoba sekuat tenaga tidak menghiraukan cibiran para mulut yang tidak tahu apa-apa menurutnya itu.

"Miiiing. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku" bujuk kyuhyun lagi. Walau dalam hati dan otaknya ia sedang mencari alasan yang tepat. Ia merutuki sikapnya tadi malam yang mencium sungmin dengan ganas. 'Salahkan saja kenapa mempunyai bibir semanis itu' monolog kyuhyun saat mengingat ciuman semalam.

Kyuhyunpun menghalangi jalan sungmin.

"Minggir" ucap sungmin.

"Miiing. Jebal ming. Dengarkan penjelasanku" kyuhyun berucap sembari berusaha menggapai tangan sungmin. Ia lebih rela sungmin yang berisik dan kasar seperti biasanya dibanding harus didiamkan seperti ini.

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah kyuhyun.

"Miiiing. Jebaaal. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" kyuhyun masih terus saja berusaha membujuk sungmin.

Karena mulai jengah dengan sikap kyuhyun yang terus mengganggunya untuk meminta maaf. Sungminpun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah"

"Astaga ming. Kau membuatku kacau hari ini bahkan sejak semalam. Ayo kita bicara" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sungmin. Kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke belakang taman sekolah.

.

DiBelakang Sekolah

Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam dan menunduk. Ia masih bingung harus mengatakan apa pada sungmin. Walau saat ini ia begitu tersiksa dengan sikap sungmin, tapi ia tidak menyesal mencium bibir sungmin. Karena ia sudah tahu jawaban perasaannya yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu cho kyuhyun" ucap sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Baiklah. Kau membuang waktuku" sela sungmin dan iapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu" ucap kyu sambil menahan tangan sungmin.

" ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu... Saat itu aku benar-benar terbawa suasana.. K . kau tahu... Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat itu" entah kenapa kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata jujur tentang perasaannya sekarang. Ia merasa sungmin pasti akan menolaknya.

"Diam Cho!"

"Baiklah... Maafkan aku.. Aku mohon. Sebagai gantinya Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu se cup es cream?"

"Apa kau gila cho! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan kau menggantinya dengan secup es cream?!dimana otakmu cho!"

"Astaga?! Benarkah?! Jadi, aku orang pertama yang menciummu?!

Oh Tuhaaaan... Senangnyaaaa!" pekik kyuhyun dan berjingkrak ria.

PLAK

"Auuuu... Ming! Tak bisakah kau berhenti memukul kepalaku? Bukankah kau ingin aku jadi pintar"

"Itu salahmu. seharusnya kau merasa bersalah! Pabbo!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf.. Sekarang apa maumu agar memaafkanku?"

"Traktir aku makan siang selama setahun"

"Mwo?! Kau ingin merampokku hah?!"

"Ckckckck dasar! Seharusnya kau tahu, ciuman pertama lebih berharga dari makanan selama setahun! Baiklah. Lupakan!" Sungminpun beranjak pergi lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun segera menahannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah.. Asal kau memaafkan aku. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu" Bola mata kyu seolah menarik sungmin memandangnya. Sesaat sungmin terpaku.

"Tapi ada syaratnya" Kyuhyun menyela membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

"Mwo?! Kau pikir siapa korban disini hah?!" bentak sungmin dengan menyentakkan tangan kyuhyun.

"Ayolah ming. Kau pikir makanmu tidak seperti kuli bangunan yang tidak makan selama seminggu?! Aku bisa rugi"

"Aiiiish kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku cho!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan cho. Kau seperti memanggil donghae juga"

PLETAK

"Aiiiiiish kau benar-benar wanita mengerikan ming!" kyuhhun mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia merasa bersekolah bersama sungmin akan membuatnya menjadi idot cepat atau lambat.

"Donghae oppa adalah hyungmu. Seharusnya kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung! Apa begini juga kau tidak tahu pabbo?!"

"Aiiiish sudahlah. Jangan bahas dia. Kau mau tidak?"

"Memang apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus setuju dulu"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran licikmu cho?!"

"Aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah... Astagaaa aku seperti sedang menjaga bayi besar"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hahahaha tidak kyu.. Sekarang cepat katakan syaratmu itu dan ayo kita makan"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Katakan janji. Kau harus memenuhi syaratku"

"Anio! Kau bisa membuatku malu jika kau memberi syarat yang aneh. Aku tahu, kau ingin mempermalukanku kan dengan syarat bodohmu itu"

"Aku tidak mungkin sekejam itu denganmu ming. Baiklah.. Syaratnya adalah..."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat..

Lalu...

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium pipi sungmin lembut. Ia segera mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya berlari menjauh dari amukan sungmin yang akan meledak

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

kyuhyun seolah tuli dan terus berlari menjauh.

"Yak! CHO PABBO!"

Sungmin terus berteriak.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku cho!" geram sungmin.

Dikelas

"Ada apa denganmu sungmin-ah?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat wajah sungmin yang mengerikan.

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus melihat kearah kyuhyun yang sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasa suasana kelasnya mencekam.

"Aiiish kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding ya?" tanya kyuhyun lirih. Ia melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Ryeowook-ah. Apa kau punya cutter? Aku ingin memotong sesuatu" lirih sungmin tapi masih bisa didengar kyuhyun.

Set

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin horor.

"Huaaaaaa" teriak kyuhyun ketakutan.

Henry yang duduk disebelah kyuhyunpun ikut berteriak

"Huuuuuuuuaaah! Ada apa?! Ada apa?! " tanya henry kalut sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Baik siwon maupun changmin menatap heran ke arah kyuhyun maupun henry.

"Hantuuuuuu" pekik kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar kelas menghindari sungmin.

"Apa?! Ada hantu?! Kau bisa melihat hantu? Ada hantu?! Huaaaaaaaa" pekik henry juga. Ia masih menutup matanya dan ikut berlari dibelakang kyuhyun. Berkali-kali kakinya terantuk meja karena ia berlari dengan menutup matanya. Seluruh kelas swetdrop melihat kelakukan ajaib kyuhyun maupun henry.

Sungmin? Ia melongo melihat reaksi kyuhyun maupun henry. Sedetik kemudian ia terkikik geli.

.

Diluar kelas

"Kyu! Tunggu aku! Kyu!" teriak henry sambil terus berlari mengejar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggilpun menoleh dan melihat henry. Ia berhenti berlari menunggu henry.

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh. Kyuh... "

"Kenapa kau ikut berlari?"

"Hosh hosh hosh ... Aku juga takut dengan hantu kyu"

JDUK

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Haaah pantas saja aku bodoh. Aku bergaul dan bersahabat dengan orang paling bodoh di dunia ini " ucap kyuhyun frustasi.

.

.

.

"Ayo... Cepat bereskan mejamu" perintah kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia membolos pelajaran hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Apa?" tanya sungmin sinis

"Kau bilang ingin aku traktir. Karena tadi kau begitu menyeramkan. Aku traktir kau sekarang. Sekalian aku antar pulang" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku di depan meja sungmin.

Tiba-tiba siwon datang

"Kau sudah siap min? Ah.. Kyu! Kau belum pulang?" tanya siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka melihat sahabatnya mendekati sungmin.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanpa sadar kyuhyun berujar sinis.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah siwon sahabatmu. Kenapa bertanya sinis seperti itu?!" tanya sungmin tak terima.

"Ah.. Mianhae.. Mungkin aku lelah karena semalam aku hanya tidur beberapa jam" Dengan cepat kyuhyun dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat. Kyuhyun sangat bangga dengan otak cerdasnya saat ini

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam" sela sungmin.

"Ming, kau sudah selesai?" tanya siwon.

"Hu um.." Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis.

"Yak! Kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mentraktir sungmin. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak mentraktirku makan tapi mentraktir sungmin? Aku sahabatmu choi!"

"Aiiiish! Diamlah! Hari ini adalah hari baikku. Kesempatanku untuk makan enak dengan porsi besar" Sungmin menyela dengan kesal.

"Bukankah aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu makan"

"Yak! CHO!. Sungmin sudah membuat janji lebih dulu denganku!"

" tapi sebelumnya aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya CHOI!"

" aku tidak peduli! Hari ini aku harus makan siang bersamanya dan pulang bersamanya! Bukankah kau sudah bersamanya kemarin?!"

"Mwo? Kau tahu?! Lalu apa masalahmu?!"

"Kau itu jangan merasa sangat tampan hingga ingin memonopoli sungmin!"

"apa kau bilang?! Aku ini memang tampan CHOI!"

Terjadilah adu mulut antara siwon dan kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap malas ke arah mereka berdua.

'Dasar sinting. Mereka mengaku bersahabat tapi lihat kelakuan mereka saat ini' batin sungmin kesal

Sungminpun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia merasa sangat malas melihat sikap kekanakan teman-temannya..

"Diam Cho!"

"Kau yang diam Choi!... Eh? Mana sungmin?" kyuhyun tersadar jika obyek pertengkaran mereka tidak ada disana.

"Ini semua karenamu Cho!" bentak siwon sambil pergi berlari mencari sungmin.

.

.

Saat sungmin berjalan sambil melamun...

"Sungmin?"

"Donghae oppa? Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"

"A. A. aku kebetulan lewat. Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang"

"Ah... Iya... Tentu saja pulang. Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat marah"

"Kyuhyun?kenapa dengan kyuhyun?"

"Bukankah oppa ingin menjemputnya?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukankah dia membawa motornya"

"..."

"Emh... Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat lapar. Tapi karena tidak ada yang menemaniku membuatku malas untuk makan" jelas donghae tiba-tiba.

"Kkkkkkkk"

"K. k. kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Oppa terlihat menggemaskan tadi" Sebenarnya sungmin mengatakannya tanpa sadar. Tapi donghae merasa hatinya melayang mendengarnya.

"Aiiish kau ini. Masuklah" Donghae membukakan pintu depan mobilnya.

Sungmin membuat pose berpikir dengan memainkan bibirnya.

Donghae adalah pria normal. Tentu saja melihat seperti itu ia ingin mencicipi bibir merah alami itu. 'Sabar hae.. Dia masih belum menjadi milikmu' monolog donghae.

"Baiklah! Karena aku lapar. Aku ikut"

Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan.

Donghae hanya bisa terpaku melihat senyum sungmin. Ia merasa rela menjadi pengangguran untuk melihat sungmin tersenyum setiap detik.

Karena merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari donghae, sungmin berdiri keluar dan mendekati donghae. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya..

"Oppa, apa ada masalah?" Suara sungmin membuat donghae kembali ke alam sadarnya. Saat itu ia menyadari jika sungmin begitu dekat.

"K. k. kau.. Indah" donghae berujar lirih hingga Sungmin tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa oppa jadi mentraktirku makan?"

"Oh, tentu.. Ayo"

Merekapun segera memasuki mobil. Donghae segera menjalankan laju mobilnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur.

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata obsidian menatapnya sendu...

.

.

.

.

Dimobil

"Kita berangkat pagi besok?" tanya donghae memecah keheningan.

"Emh? Memang kita akan kemana oppa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin ke kebun binatang?"

"Emh tidak perlu oppa. Karena kyuhyun sudah mengajakku kemarin"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hu um... "

" emh... Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu sungmin-ah?"

" silahkan oppa"

" apa kau dengan kyuhyun ada sesuatu? "

" sesuatu? ... Anio oppa. Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai " donghae segera keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan sungmin erat. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tangan donghae yang menggengamnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup malam donghae sampai kerumahnya.

Saat donghae menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia terkejut dengan suara kyuhyun yang ternyata menunggunya diruang tamu.

" astaga kyu! Kau membuatku terkejut " ucap donghae sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Darimana saja hyung?"

" oh.. Aku tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan sungmin. Kenapa? "

" ... Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa " jawab kyuhyun datar.

" cha. Ayo kita minum coklat panas. Hyung akan membuatkannya untukmu. Maaf jika hyung terlihat tidak begitu memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Hyung janji akan selalu memperhatikanmu " jelas donghae sambil merangkul bahu kyuhyun dan menggiringnya ke dapur. Ada perasaan sedikit mengganjal dihati kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk dimeja pantry dan ia memandang donghae yang sedang membuat coklat panas untuknya. Demi Tuhan kyuhyun menyayangi kakaknya ini.

" bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Berceritalah" tanya donghae. Ia mulai menyalakan kompor dan memasukkan potongan coklat disana. Walaupun mereka lahir dikeluarga yang sangat kaya. Tapi kedua orang tua mereka tidak lantas hanya memanjakan mereka dengan segalanya. Karena itu terkadang dimalam hari saat kyuhyun maupun donghae berkumpul dan mengobrol, mereka lebih suka melakukan sendiri seperti membuat coklat panas, merebus ramen atau hal mudah lainnya dibanding mengganggu para maidnya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial hyung "

"Benarkah?... Ini... Masih panas. Hati-hati " ujar donghae setelah memberikan coklat panas itu.

" emh... Hae... "

" kau ingin merasakan seberapa panas coklat ini dikepalamu? "

" aiiish... Kau sudah tua. Jangan terlalu mudah marah hyung "

" tutup mulutmu! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan "

" emh... Apa... Apa... Apa kau menyukai sungmin?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati.

" anio " jawab donghae cepat.

" jinjja?" tanya kyuhyun terkejut walau begitu entah kenapa ia merasa senang.

" aku tidak hanya menyukainya. Tapi aku mencintainya kyu "

NYUT

Sakit... Itulah yang kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

" kenapa?"

"..."

" kyu!" panggil donghae saat melihat kyuhyun melamun.

" emh... Apa yang kau suka darinya hyung? Bukankah dia tidak cantik. Kurasa dia bukan tipemu hyung. Dan dia juga sangat berisik. Kau tahu dia juga sangat kasar. Ia jago dalam membuat orang menjadi idiot dengan pukulannya " entah kenapa ia serasa sedang menjelek-jelekan sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar rentetan kata kyuhyun. " apa cinta perlu alasan kyu?"

Deg

" aku mencintainya. Apapun yang ada padanya, aku mencintainya " jelas donghae lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam terpaku mendengarnya. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya.

'Kenapa harus dengan orang yang sama hyung?' batin kyuhyun miris.

" aku... Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku segera " ucap donghae membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun.

.

.

Tbc

Mianhae ne critanya berputar-putar cz mw kzh kyumin lbh bnyk sblm konflik sebenarnya dimulai. Yar nti wkt konflik kerasa bgt.

Gomawo bwt yg follow ato favorite

Gomawo buat yg review

Guest : saya yg nulis jg deg2an... Apa bz nanti ada NC jg mzh lum tw. Nado saranghae

.

Heldamagnae terima gak yaaaa? Kkkkkk

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun siapa ya?

.

PaboGirl daddy kan mank nomer satu klo ttg mommy. Jd serobot ma nyosor mulu kerjaannya

.

orange girls iya. Hehehehe bnyk yg ngira kyu bkal nyatain perasaannya ya... Klhtn sprti itu ya... Kebun binatang kan beda. Ming kn beda. Hwhehehe iya.. Smoga ming jg sk ya ma kyu.. Tp gpp kn klo lum. Cz konflik utamanya lum kluar..

.

fayGyuMin137 haiiii jg... Gpp dunk. Da smptn baca ma review da makasih bgt.. Hehehehehe bnyk yg nebak donghae tp lum bz saya jawab. Mian ne

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 hehehehehe mian lum siap jawab...

.

PumpkinEvil13 ho oh. Saya juga kangen kyumin moment... Hiiiks hiks hiks... Tp nti agk beda lhow nih crita... Hehehehe mian klo bkal agak pnjang critanya.. Makasiiih love u

.

whey.K iya... Pesonanya mommy yang bkin berubah

.

nuralrasyid emh... Lum bz jawab. Hehehehe

.

Sekali lagi makasih bnyk bwt yg review, follow ma favorite

Saranghae

Oh ya .. Next chap ratennya semi - M ya. Hehehehehehe

Mian for typo


	9. Chapter 9

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM**

.

Ini ff Kyumin. Jadi readers tenang aja ya. Endingnya pasti kyumin kok.

Cuma dalam cinta pasti ada rintangannya.

Mian for typo

Mian jika mengecewakan.

Ini ff panjang. Baca jika lagi nganggur aja.

.

Chapter 9

Disekolah

Kyuhyun terlihat lebih murung dari dua hari yang lalu. Henry hanya memandangnya jengah. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia lapar dan kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Salahkan siwon dan changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISnya.

" kyu, apa hyungmu berhasil membakar game mu?" tanya henry.

" ... "

" aiiish kau ini! Ada apa denganmu hah?! Pekik henry.

" henry-ah... Bagaimana jika kau menyukai seseorang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya kyuhyun dengan mata masih menerawang.

" yah! Luna-ah! Apa yang kau bawa itu? Roti? Berikan padaku jebal. Kyuhyun masih berperan menjadi patung hari ini" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Henry malah sedang mengemis roti.

PLETAK

" auuuh! Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku kyu?! "

" kau! Berani-beraninya mengabaikanku?! "

" aiiish. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Tapi kita bicarakan ini dikantin. Kau tahu? Otakku tak bisa berpikir jika lapar "

" memang kau bisa berpikir "

" aiiish jangan membuat moodku buruk. Kajja"

Kyuhyunpun dengan malas mengikuti langkah henry.

.

.

Dikantin

Dengan rakus henry menyantap semua makanan yang ada didepannya.

" berceritalah kyu "

" aiiish hentikan makanmu yang membuatku mual mochi pabbo !"

Henry menelan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Lalu ia meneguk dengan rakus milshake kesukaannya.

"Baiklah. Ceritakanlah" ucap henry.

" emh... Emh... "

" aiiiiish kau ini ingin bercerita tidak sih?"

" aiiiish! Bersabarlah! ... Emh... Begini.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menyukai seseorang? "

" tentu saja aku mendekatinya lalu menyatakan perasaanku "

" emh... Tapi jika ada orang yang kau kenal menyukainya juga. Bagaimana?"

" emh... Kalau aku jadi kau.. Aku akan menanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak. Jika iya. Maka aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Urusan ditolak atau diterima itu nanti. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha " jelas henry panjang lebar. Kyuhyun melongo mendengarkannya.

" huaaaa! Apa hanya dengan menghabiskan makanan ala kuli kau menjadi pintar?"

" kata-katamu menyakitiku kyu " jelas henry sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya didadanya.

" cih. Dipuji sedikit saja seperti itu "

" yak! Bagian mana kata-katamu tadi yang berarti memuji?"

" sudahlah! Sebagai tanda terima kasihku. aku akan mentraktirmu "

" jinjja? Waaah. Gomawo kyu"

" yah. Aku akan mentraktirmu segelas milshake lagi. Byeee "

Henry melotot mendengarnya. "YAK! Hanya segelas kau bilang?! Kyu! Berhenti! Setidaknya biarkan aku makan dua piring bibimbap lagiiii!" teriak henry. Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya pada sungmin.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

" mana sungmin?" tanya kyuhyun pada ryeowook.

" dia sudah keluar"

" ok. Gomawooo " kyuhyun segera berlari mencari sungmin.

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah.

" oppa, memang ada apa sampai oppa menjemputku dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu? "

" emh... Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya donghae.

" emh... Tentu "

BLAM

Donghae menutup pintu disisi sungmin. Ia juga segera berlari kecil menuju ketempat kemudi. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan gugup. Ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya dengan tangan gemetar. 'Tuhaaaan.. Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini ' gerutu donghae.

Set

Sungmin menyentuh tangan donghae.

" oppa, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau gemetaran seperti ini? Lihatlah? Kau berkeringat di mobil yang ber AC" ucap sungmin sambil mengelap kening donghae dengan tisu.

Donghae tersenyum merasakan perhatian sungmin.

" aku tidak apa-apa. Cha! Kita pergi sekarang " donghae menggenggam tangan sungmin. Dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

BRUUUUUUUM

tepat saat mobil donghae berbelok, kyuhyun muncul di gerbang sekolah.

" aiiiish... apa dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali ia berjalan" kyuhyun menggerutu. Iapun segera berlari ke tempat parkir. Ia segera menaiki motornya. Dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Di mobil donghae

" oppa, kenapa kita kerumahku?"

" ada sesuatu kejutan untukmu nanti. Cha! Ayo kita masuk "

Sungminpun turun dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Donghae membuka bagasi mobilnya. Ia membawa sekeranjang penuh bahan makanan. Sungmin heran melihatnya.

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan oppa? " tanya sungmin.

" aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" jelas donghae. Ia mulai meletakkan bahan makanannya dimeja dapur. Lalu mengeluarkannya satu persatu.

" oppa bisa memasak?"

" aigooo. Kau meragukan oppa?"

" hehehehehehe tentu. Bukankan oppa pria"

" aigooo. Kenapa kau jujur sekali" ucap donghae gemas sambil mencubit pelan hidung sungmin.

Donghaepun mulai memasak. Sungmin menatapnya kagum.

.

.

Other Side

Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya dengan rapi.

" ah aku memang tampan. Kau harus jatuh cinta padaku lee sungmin" monolog kyuhyun. Ia segera menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya.

Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan riang. Sejenak ia berhenti ke sebuah toko bunga.

" permisi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

" emh.. Bisakah kau memilihkan bunga untukku? Aku ingin menyatakan cinta hari ini" jawab kyuhyun dengan berbinar.

Pelayan itu tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah biasa ia bertemu pelanggan yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti ini. "Disebelah sini tuan"

" waaah ini semua cantik sekali. Baik. Aku mau yang ini. Tolong hias dengan cantik juga ya"

" baik tuan "

Lima menit kyuhyun menunggu. Akhirnya rangkaian bunga itu sudah selesai. Kyuhyun bahagia sekali. 'Kau pasti menyukai ini ming' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia segera membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali karena terlalu senang. Ia segera melesat pergi ketempat sungmin bekerja.

"Siapa kau mencari sungmin?" itulah kata sambutan jungmo pada kyuhyun.

" bukan urusanmu. Cepat panggilkan sungmin sekarang" jawab kyuhyun cuek.

" cih! Sungmin tidak bekerja hari ini. Ia mengambil jatah liburnya. Karena akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan"

" benarkah? Ah. Baiklah. Terima kasih" kyuhyun segera keluar dN memacu motornya.

.

.

" huaaaaa banyak sekali oppa?" pekik sungmin senang.

" cha! Ayo kita makan"

Donghae dan sungmin segera duduk dimeja makan. Sungmin mengangkat sumpitnya. Matanya berbinar melihat makanan lezat tersaji didepannya.

" aigooo. Jangan hanya melihat. Ayo. Ayo buka mulutmu.. Coba ini ",ucap donghae sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging kemulut sungmin.

Mereka makan dengan penuh canda tawa. Tiba-tiba raut donghae menegang. Sungmin melihatnya.

" ada apa oppa?"

"Emh... Ada yang harus aku katakan"

" oppa! Kenapa berubah serius seperti ini. Jangan menakutiku oppa"

Set

Donghae menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan erat. Sejenak ia menunduk. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

" sungmin-ah.. Maukan kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya donghae dengan menatap penuh mata sungmin.

" o. Op. Oppa... "

" aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa. Tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu "

Genggaman donghae pada tangan sungmin semakin erat saat sungmin belum juga menjawabnya.

" baiklah oppa. aku mau " jawab sungmin pada akhirnya.

" benarkah? Ah gomawooo sungmin-ah " pekik donghae senang sambil memeluk tubuh sungmin erat.

Pluk

Bunga yang kyuhyun bawa terjatuh. Kyuhyun menatap kaku pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca..

" aku... Terlambat" lirih kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terseret-seret keluar. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lemas. " aku terlambat " kata-kata itu keluar lagi dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

Donghae Side

Setelah memeluk sungmin dengan erat. Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin matahari. Ia memasangkan kalung itu pada leher sungmin.

" aku harap aku bisa menjadi mataharimu. Aku berharap aku bisa menyinari setiap langkahmu. Saranghae" jelas donghae. Ia mencium bibir sungmin secara perlahan. Awalnya hanya menempel. Lalu berubah menjadi melumat. Donghae seolah ingin memakan habis bibir sungmin. Donghae mencecap bibir bawah sungmin. Sungmin hanya mencoba mengikuti nalurinya. Lidah donghae mulai masuk dan mengabsen apa saja yang ada dimulut sungmin. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Donghae menekan tengkuk sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Satu tangannya meremas pinggang sungmin.

" euuuunggghh" desah sungmin.

Cukup lama donghae menciumnya.

"Aaaah"

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sungmin.

" saranghae "

" nado oppa "

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Donghae terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

" . " senandung donghae. Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan melihat hyungnya. Ada rasa perih saat teringat apa yang ada dilihatnya kemarin. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa.

Grep

Donghae memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat "gomawo kyu! Berkat kau aku bisa bertemu dengan sungmin. Berkat kau! Menemukan kebahagiaanku "

Kyuhyun menegang mendengarnya. Perih.. Dan sakit. " aku juga ikut bahagia hyung" jawab kyuhyun serak.

" ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya donghae sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat kyuhyun yang pucat hari ini.

" aku hanya lelah. Sebentar lagi bukankah aku akan lulus " jawab kyuhyun.

" ah iya kau benar. Baiklah. Ayo kita makan. Oh ya kyu. Minggu depan eomma dan appa akan pulang"

" benarkah?"

" iya.. Aku akan mengenalkan sungmin pada mereka" jelas donghae tanpa memperhatikan raut kyuhyun yang semakin pias.

.

.

.

Disekolah

Kyuhyun terlihat murung dan dingin. Bahkan ia menjauh dari sungmin. Kyuhyun memilih orang lain sebagai gurunya dan tidak ingin berdekatan dengan sungmin lagi. Entah kenapa sungmin merasa sangat sedih melihat sikap kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Entah kenala ia merasa sedikit kehilangan sosok kyuhyun.

" kyu, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya sungmin saat ia mendapat kesempatan berdua saja dengan kyuhyun. Sayangnya kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dan pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya kyuhyun menjauhi sungmin. Seluruh sekolah juga menatao mereka berdua dengan heran. Termasuk ryeowook.

" sungmin-ah. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

" dengan kyuhyun maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu " jawab sungmin sendu.

" sudah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebulan lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Kau harus fokus"

.

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Seperti biasa sungmin menunggu kedatangan donghae.

Bruuuum

Mobil donghae berhenti tepat didepan sungmin.

Ceklek

Donghae menatap sungmin heran. Pasalnya sungmin terlihat sedih.

"Hey.. Ada apa chagi?" tanya donghae sambil menarik dagu sungmin untuk melihatnya.

" ti. Tidak apa-apa oppa " jawab sungmin dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

" kenapa harus berusaha tersenyum padaku jika kau sedang bersedih chagi. Oppa harap kau bisa berbagi pada oppa" donghae memeluk sungmin dengan erat. Donghae menggiring sungmin masuk ke mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan wilayah sekolah sungmin. Menyisakan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu dari jauh. Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Aku pikir... Dengan menjauhimu... Maka rasa ini akan hilang ming..." ucap kyuhyun dengan menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah tempat sepi. Ia menoleh ke arah sungmin. Ia meraih tangan sungmin.

" ada apa? Ceritakanlah"

" aku tidak apa-apa oppa" jawab sungmin mencoba meyakinkan donghae.

" baiklah. Berceritalah jika kau sudah siap"

" terima kasih oppa " sungmin meletakkan telapak tangannya dipipi donghae. Ia bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkannya seorang malaikat seperti donghae. Selama ini. Ia terbiasa hidup sendiri. Tanpa seorangpun mau mengangkat bebannya.

Donghae tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis seperti ini dari sungmin. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin. " saranghae sungmin-ah" bisik donghae. Sungmin tak bisa membalas perkataan donghae karena donghae sudah mencium bibirnya dalam. Menekan hingga sungmin bersandar dikaca mobil.

" euuuuunghhh " sungmin mendesah. Sungmin selalu merasa ciuman donghae selalu memabukkan. Salahkan ia yang tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia merasa ciuman kyuhyun lebih hebat.

Donghae mulai menurunkan tangannya. Ia mencoba menyentuh leher sungmin dengan pelan dan halus. Menimbulkan rada geli pada sungmin.

"Euuuumh" sungmin semakin mendesah mendapat perlakuan itu.

Cpk. Cpk. Cpk

Ciuman itu semakin panas. Tangan donghae yang tadinya hanya menyentuh leher sungmin. Sekarang mulai turun perlahan hingga tepat didada sungmin (Sumvaaaah saya bisa gak ya nulis beginiiii. Ok abaikan saya)

" Eunghhhhhh " sungmin membiarkan tangan donghae didadanya karena entah kenapa ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Melihat tak ada penolakan dari donghae, donghae mulai meremas perlahan dada sungmin. Bisa ia rasakan dada sungmin yang sangat kenyal. Yang tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Semakin lama remasan donghae semakin keras. Sungmin tidak tahu sensasi apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

" oh... Opppaahhhhhh " desah sungmin saat donghae melepas ciumannya " ciuman donghae turun keleher sungmin. Digigitnya pelan. Selama ini ia hanya bisa membayangkan mencicipi leher putih ini. Dan sekarang ia menikmatinya.

" ah. Ah.. Oppaaahhhh " desah sungmin lagi.

Donghae menghentikan cumbuannya pada leher sungmin. Tangannya dengan tak rela menjauh dari dada sungmin.

" kau tahu ming. Kau selalu indah. Aku tak ingin merusakmu sebelum kita menikah. Saranghae " jelas donghae dan mencium sekilas bibit sungmin tanpa nafsu.

" nadoohhh oppaah" jawab sungmin dengan sedikit terengah.

Donghae membelai rambut sungmin penuh sayang. " hari ini kedua orang tuaku akan pulang. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka nanti malam. Aku harap kau mau menemui mereka chagi"

Ada rasa ragu didalam hati sungmin. Kyuhyun adik donghae oppa saja menjauhinya dan bertindak seolah tidak setuju hubungan mereka. Apalagi dengan orang tua mereka. Seperti itulah kira-kira pikiran sungmin.

" aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja chagi" donghae memeluk sungmin erat.

.

.

.

Malam itu. Seluruh keluarga cho berada diruang makan. Minus donghae yang menjemput sungmin.

" bagaimana orangnya kyu? Aku dengar dia teman sekolahmu?" tanya tuan cho.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya.

" aku yakin dia pasti sangat cantik. Oemma benar kan kyu" kali ini nyonya cho yang bertanya.

Belum kyuhyun menjawab terdengar suara langkah menuju ketempat mereka

" oemma, appa, perkenalkan ini kekasihku. Lee sungmin " ucap donghae memperkenalkan sungmin.

Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya. " selamat malam. Saya lee sungmin nyonya. Tuan "

Nyonya cho beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri sungmin.

Grep

Nyonya cho memeluk sungmin dengan sayang. " aaah akhirnya aku bisa punya anak perempuan secantik ini. Kau pintar hae-ah"

" sudahlah sayang. Dia bisa kehabisan nafas karena kau terlalu erat. Ayo kita mulai makannya. Aku harap kau menyukai hidangan ini sungmin-ah" ucap tuan cho.

" terima kasih tuan, nyonya"

" aigooo.. Panggil oemma dan appa mulai sekarang " interupsi nyonya cho.

TRAK

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar. Lalu ia menggeser kursinya dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Kedua orang tuanya dan donghae menatapnya heran. Kecuali sungmin yang melihatnya dengan sendu.

" aiiiish apa-apaan sih bocah itu" gerutu donghae. Ia hendak mengejar kyuhyun tapi sungmin menahan lengannya.

" oppa, bolehkah aku berbicara padanya?" tanya sungmin.

" huuft.. Baiklah" jawab donghae.

" oemma appa. Saya permisi dulu "

" iya.. Bawa dia kembali kesini ya sayang" jawab nyonya cho.

Sungminpun beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kyuhyun pergi. ia merasa ini saatnya untuk bicara dengan kyuhyun . Ia menaiki tangga rumah keluarga cho. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

" aigooo banyak sekali pintu disini? Kyuhyun kemana?" monolog sungmin sambil terus berjalan dan melihat kesana kemari hingga sebuah pintu disampingnya terbuka dan menariknya kedalam.

Ceklek

BLAM

"K. ?"

" kau mencariku?" tanya kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Yah. Kyuhyun menghimpitnya dipintu yang sebelumnya dikunci oleh kyuhyun. Tubuh kyuhyun menempel erat pada tubuh sungmin. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hangat nafas kyuhyun bisa sungmin rasakan. Sungmin mencoba menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi kedua tangannya sudah terkunci dikedua sisi kepalanya oleh tangan kyuhyun.

" kyuuu... Leppppaas" ucap sungmin takut.

Tanpa sengaja kyuhyun melihat bekas kissmark dileher sungmin. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat marah melihatnya. Ia tahu. Bekas siapa itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya keleher sungmin.

" kyuuuu! Apa yang kau laku... Aaah"

Kyuhyun mencium bekas kissmark donghae dileher sungmin.

" ah... Hentikanhhhh kyuuuuhh" sungmin sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dileher sungmin " kau pikir kau ingin menjadi siapa disini? Kau ingin menjadi kakak iparku? Hhuh... Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menjadi kakak iparku lee sungmin" ucap kyuhyun sinis.

Nyut

Hati sungmin terasa sakit mendengar penolakan dari kyuhyun.

Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata sungmin mengalir. Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya.

" sungmin... A. A. Aku..."

Sungmin merasa kyuhyun melonggarkan tangannya segera ia mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia membuka kunci kamar kyuhyun dan pergi berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang merasa sangat bersalah.

" Shit! Dasar cho kyuhyun pabbo!" umpat kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeee

.

.

Huuuft ( lap keringat)

Aduuuh maaf ya...

Semi m nya kurang hooot.

Ini ff kyumin. Jadi pasti endingnya ma kyumin kok. Ini kan da mulai konfliknya..

Ttp dukung saya ya sebagai newbie.

Menerima saran dan kritik..

Gomawo buat yang fav ma follow cerita ini...

Gomawo jg bwt yg review :

.

Pabbo girl : hehehehe saya blm bz kzh tw spa cz yar para reader makin penasaran.

.

Hanna : hahahahaha donghae kan ma anak alayer ma hyukkie.

.

Maya : aaaaah chagiiiii gomawoooo da baca ma review... Yg chap ini jangan baca.. Ini belum cukup umur buat kamu. Kkkkkk.

.

Maya agnez : gomawoooo chagi. Lucu kn kyunya... Bkin gemes.

.

Orange girl : sebenernya perasaan ming masih absurd disini. Cz slama ni kn dy sndrian hdupnya. Org prtma yg berlaku baik kn donghae ini.

.

Choi ryeo hyun : iyaya. Kyu krg cpt dlm bertindak. Getok gih.

.

Harusuki ginichi : hehehehehe tenang aja chagiii. Ini ff kyumin. Bkn haemin.

.

Abilhikmah ; ho'oh

.

PumpkinEvil : tuh. Chap ini bisa disebut semi M kagak? Saya gak ahli ini.. Padahal saya suka ff rate M.

.

Jeongmal gomawooooo da baca ma Review

*bow

RNR again ne...

Saranghae

Nb : ini gak saya baca lagi. Jadi pasti ada typo. Mianhae.


	10. Chapter 10

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM**

Mian for typo.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di kamar kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman jika berada ditempat yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun semakin sedih melihatnya.

.

.

Hingga saat kelulusanpun tiba.

Hari ini. Keluarga cho mengundang sungmin untuk merayakan kelulusannya dan kyuhyun bersama disebuah restoran mewah. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan donghae dan sungmin.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap

.

" apa kami terlambat" tanya donghae memecahkan keheningan. Tak ayal membuat kedua orang tuanya dan kyuhyun menoleh. Mereka terhenyak melihat penampilan sungmin saat ini. Dengan terusan ketat berwarna hitam dan panjangnya hanya 15cm di atas lutut. Sedikit memperlihatkan punggung mulus sungmin. Karena saat ini rambutnya digelung diatas. Jangan lupa make up tipis menghiasi wajah kalemnya.

" astaga! Menantuku cantik sekali" pekik nyonya cho sambil menghampiri sungmin dan memeluknya.

Sungminpun membalas pelukan nyonya cho. "Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman oemma. Ini benar-benar terlalu terbuka" gerutu sungmin.

" aigooo. Betapa menggemaskannya menantuku. Yeobo, berhentilah memeluknya seperti itu. Biarkan dia duduk" nasehat tuan cho. Nyonya cho pun menggandeng tangan sungmin dan mendudukannya didekat kyuhyun. Donghaepun mengambil tempat disisi sungmin. Sejujurnya sungmin merasa sangat tegang duduk bersebelahan dengan kyuhyun. Pria itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak saling menyapa sejak kejadian dikamar kyuhyun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri. Saat ini kyuhyun mengagumi kecantikan sungmin. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah sungmin yang asyik bermesraan dengan hyungnya. Hingga ia melihat sungmin berdiri " maaf, saya ketoilet sebentar" pamit sungmin.

" baiklah. Aku antar chagi" ucap donghae sambil menyeka mulutnya. Ia hendak beranjak hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" ijinkan aku yang mengantarnya hyung. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. ayo sungmin-ah" sela kyuhyun.

Deg

Sungmin menegang mendengarnya.

Dalam diam ia berjalan mengekor dibelakang kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

DUG

" aau" pekik sungmin saat ia menabrak dada kyuhyun. Salahnya berjalan dengan menunduk.

" apa kau berdandan seperti ini untuk memikatku nona lee?" tanya kyuhyun dingin. Matanya seolah menghujam sungmin. Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Ia sedikit merasa takut dengan aura kyuhyun.

Sret

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan memeluk tubuh sungmin erat.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae ming. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu. Jebal ming" pinta kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjauhan dengan sungmin. Ia tak sanggup ketika sungmin memandangnya dengan ketakutan.

Awalnya sungmin terkejut dengan tindakan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi, setelah mendengar penuturan kyuhyun, ia tersenyum simpul. Ia membalas pelukan kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan punggung kyuhyun. "Iya kyu. Aku bisa mengerti"

"Gomawo ming" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga mendengar langkah seseorang. Dengan segera kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin dengan tidak rela.

" oh chagi. Kyu.. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdiri disini?" tanya donghae. Orang itu ternyata donghae. Kyuhyun maupun sungmin bernafas lega.

" ah oppa. Kau mengejutkanku"

"Aku kemari karena kalian lama sekali. Ada apa?" tanya donghae.

" sepertinya perut sungmin sedang tidak sehat hyung" jawab kyuhyun.

" oh benarkah chagi?" tanya donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sungmin. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Cha! Kita kembali. Oemma dan appa pasti menunggu. Ayo kyu" sela sungmin sambil mengampit lengan donghae mesra. Meninggalkan sodok kyuhyun yang sedang merasakan perih dihatinya.

" hyung. Bolehkah aku merebutnya darimu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lirih.

.

Makan malampun dilanjutkan dengan penuh canda tawa. Kyuhyun mencoba mengikuti pembicaraan mereka dengan senang hati. Karena donghae maupun sungmin masih menebarkan kemesraan. Hingga tiba-tiba donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kesebuah panggung kecil yang memang disediakan direstoran mewah itu agar para pengunjung bisa menikmati alunan lagu saat mereka menikmati hidangan disana. Tampak donghae sedikit mengobrol dengan penyanyi disana. Sungmin, kyuhyun, nyonya cho dan tuan cho menatap bingung pada donghae.

Donghae berjalan kembali ke mejanya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

" ada apa hae-ah?" tanya nyonya cho.

" tidak ada apa-apa oemma" jawab donghae dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Tiba-tiba penyanyi itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Selamat malam. Hari ini ada sesuatu hal yang istimewa. Sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Mari kita semua bernyanyi untuk tuan cho donghae dan kekasihnya lee sungmin.." penyanyi itupun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu...

.

Love oh baby my girl

그댄 나의 전부

Geudae na-ui jeonbu

눈부시게 아름다운 나의 신부

Nunbusigen areumda-un na-ui sinbu

신이 주신 선물

Sini junsin seonmul

행복한가요

Haengbog-han gayo

그대의 까만 눈에서 눈물이 흐르죠

Geudae-ui gagman nuneseo nunmuri heureujyo

까만 머리 파뿌리 될 때까지도

Gagman meori pabburi doelddaekkajido

나의 사랑 나의 그대

Na-ui sarang na-ui geudae

사랑할 것을 나 맹세할게요

Saranghal geoseul na maengsehalgeyo

I'll swear my love

그대를 사랑한다는 말

Geudareul saranghandaneun mal

생 매일 해주고 싶어

Pyeongsaeng mae-il haejugo sipeo

[RyeoWook]

Would you marry me

널 사랑하고 아끼며 살아가고 싶어

Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago sipeo

그대가 잠이 들 때마다

Geudaega jami deul ddaemada

내 팔에 재워주고 싶어

Nae pare jaewojugo sipeo

이런 나의 마음 허락해줄래

Ireon na-ui ma-eum heorak haejulrae

평생 곁에 있을게 (I do)

Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do)

널 사랑하는 걸 (I do)

Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)

눈과 비가와도 아껴주면서 (I do)

nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do)

너를 지켜줄게 (My love)

Neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)

하얀 드레스를 입은 그대

Hayan deuraesereul ibeun geudae

턱시도 입은 나의 모습

Teoksido ibeun na-ui moseub

발걸음을 맞추며 걷는 우리

Balgeoreumeul matchumyeo geotneun uri

저 달님과 별에 I swear

Jeo dalnamgwa byeore I swear

거짓말 싫어 의심 싫어

Geojitmal sireo uisim sireo

사랑하는 나의 공주

Saranghaneun na-ui gongju

Stay with me

우리가 나이를 먹어도

Uriga naierul mogeodo

웃으며 살아가고 싶어

Useumyeo saragago sipeo

Would you marry me

나의 모든 날을 함께 해줄래

Na-ui modeun nareul hamgge haejulrae

힘들고 어려워도 (I do)

Himdeulgo eoryeowodo (I do)

늘 내가 있을게 (I do)

Neul naega isseulke (I do)

우리 함께하는 많은날동안 (I do)

Uri hamkke haneun maneun nal dongan

매일 감사할게 (My love)

mae-il gamsahalke (My love)

예전부터 너를 위해 준비한

Yejeon buteo neoreul wihae junbihan

내 손에 빛나는 반지를 받아줘

Nae sone bichneun banjireul batdajwo

오늘과 같은 맘으로

Oneul gwa gateun mameuro

지금의 약속 기억할게

Jigeum-ui yagsog gieoghalge

Would you marry me

평생 곁에 있을게 (I do)

Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do)

널 사랑하는 걸 (I do)

Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)

눈과 비가와도 아껴주면서 (I do)

nun gwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do)

너를 지켜줄게 (I do)

Neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)

내가 그대에게 드릴 것은

Naega geudae-e deuril geoseo

사랑밖에 없죠

Sarangbwa-e eobjyo

그저 그뿐인걸 보잘것없죠

Geujeo geubbuningeol bojalgeoseobjyo

서툴러보이고 많이 부족해도

Seotulreoboigo manhi nujoghaedo

나의 사랑 나의 그대

Na-ui sarang na-ui geudae

지켜줄게요

jikyeojulgeyo

한가지만 약속해줄래

hangajiman yagsoghaejulrae

무슨일 있어도

museunil isseodo

우리 서로 사랑하기로

uri seoro saranghagiro

그뿐이야

geubbuniya

나와 결혼해줄래 I do

nawa gyeolhonhaejulrae I do

.

Kyuhyun menegang mendengarnya.

'Tidak. Jangan katakan jika hyung ingin... Tidak' monolog kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan. Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah panggung. Ia mengambil alih mic yang dipegang penyanyi itu.

" ehem... Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda sekalian malam ini. Saat ini aku sedang ingin mengatakan hal yang penting dalam hidupku. Anda lihat disebelah sana. Dia adalah kekasihku. Namanya lee sungmin. Tapi aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi cho sungmin." ucap donghae panjang lebar. Terdengar sorak sorai dan siulan direstoran itu. Dengan perlahan donghae melangkah kearah tempat dimana sungmin berada.

" aku tahu mungkin ini mengejutkan untukmu. Tapi percayalah sungmin-ah jika aku serius. Ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu hingga tua nanti. Ijinkan aku ada disisimu hingga akhir. Lee sungmin... Would you marry me" donghae berlutut didepan sungmin. Ia merogoh sesuatu dijasnya. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dibukanya perlahan. Dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin berlian yang berkilauan.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya terkejut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh. Merasa sangat terharu. Seumur hidupnya. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seistimewa ini.

" oppa... "

Nyonya cho dan tuan cho sangat terharu melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Begitupun dengan kyuhyun. Bedanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca bukan karena terharu. Melainkan merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

" i do oppa" jawab sungmin sambil memeluk donghae erat.

" gomawo chagi... Gomawo. Saranghae lee sungmin" ucap donghae bahagia.

" nado oppa... Nado" isak bahagia sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sungmin sedang membantu nyonya menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Kenapa sungmin sudah ada di mansion mewah itu? Itu karena setelah melihat anaknya melamar sungmin direstoran itu. Nyonya cho memaksa sungmin untuk menginap dirumahnya.

" sudah. Sekarang bangunkan donghae chagi. Tapi jangan kelepasan ya. Aaah pasti sangat hangat" pekik nyonya cho senang.

" oemmaaaaa " sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar godaan calon mertuanya itu. Ia segera melepas apronnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar donghae. Diketuknya berkali-kali. Hingga terdengat teriakan nyonya cho

" masuk saja sayaaaang. Dia tidak akan bangun walau ada suara kebakaran bahkan gempa sekalipun"

Sungmin terkikik mendengarnya.

Ceklek

Dibukanya kamar donghae. Terlihat donghae masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

" oppaaaa" panggil sungmin

"Oppaaaaa... Ireonaaaa... Opppaaaa... Chagiiiii" panggil sungmin sambil menepuk pipi donghae. Dengan perlahan donghae membuka matanya.

" hoaem... Chagiiiiyaaaa" sapa donghae lembut. Ia menarik tangan sungmin. Hingga posisi sungmin saat ini menindih donghae.

" o. op. oppaaaa" sungmin terkejut. Apalagi posisinya seperti ini hingga membuatnya merona.

"Aku minta morning kissku yang panas" ucap donghae setelah itu ia menggulingkan tubuh sungmin hingga ia menindih sungmin. Dilumatnya bibir sungmin dengan lembut. Donghae terus menekankan bibirnya ke bibir sungmin.

" euuuuuungh " desah sungmin.

Ciuman mereka semakin intens hingga seseorang membuka pintu kamar donghae dengan kasar.

BRAK

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu hah!" teriak donghae kesal.

" oemma menyuruhku memanggil kalian. Cepatlah mandi atau setidaknya cuci mukamu dulu hyung" ucap kyuhyun tanpa membalas perkataan donghae.

Dengan malas donghae beranjak kekamar mandi.

Sungmin segera merapikan rambut dan bajunya sejujurnya ia sangat malu saat kyuhyun memergokinya. Ia berjalan keluar melewati kyuhyun dengan tergesa. Saat sudah keluar dari kamar donghae tiba-tiba...

Sret

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan menghempaskannya ketembok.

" kau tahu ming.. Kau... Seperti menggodaku" bisik kyuhyun ditelinga sungmin. Saat ini posisi kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan sungmin. Hingga sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibawahnya.

" kyu... Sadarlah. Aku kakak iparmu" ucap sungmin terbata karena takut.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tiba-tiba suara donghae menginterupsi menyentak kesadaran sungmin maupun kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun! Kau tahu! Sungmin calon kakak iparmu!" bentak donghae lagi. Amarahnya memuncak.

Dengan cepat sungmin menggenggam tangan donghae erat.

" oppa.. aku mohon jangan salah paham.. Tadi... Tadi.. Tadi ada debu dimataku. Jadi kyuhyun membantuku. Aku minta maaf oppa" sungmin mencoba melindungi kyuhyun. Walau ia tidak tahu kenapa kyuhyun melakukan hal itu padanya.

" benarkah kyu?" tanya donghae. Suaranya sedikit melembut.

Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam " kau pikir apa hyung. Aku sudah bilang kan. Sungmin itu wanita mengerikan. Ia selalu memukulku dulu. Mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya" jawab kyuhyun santai.

" aiiiish dasar! Menyebalkan" gerutu sungmin.

" oh maafkan hyung nde kyu" suara donghae meminta maaf.

" anio! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hingga membentakku hyung?! Disini! Sakiiiiiit" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dadanya dan memekik berlebihan.

" aigooi. Mianhae ne... "

" aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat hyung" jawab kyuhyun menyeringai.

" baiklah. apa itu. Hyung akan mengabulkannya"

" aku pinjam kartu kreditmu"

" hah?! Untuk apa?"

" tentu saja untuk berbelanja game hyung"

Pletak

" aiiiiih! Kalian berhentilah memukul kepalaku!"

" dasar setan!" donghae

Sret

Dengan cepat kyuhyun mengambil dompet kyuhyun dan berlari.

" yaaak! Berhenti! Kyu! Setan! Kau akan membuatku miskin dalam sekejap! Berhentiiiii" teriak donghae sambil mengejar kyuhyun. Meninggalkan sungmin yang sedang memasang wajah cengonya.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa sangat hangat dan ceria.

" sungmin-ah.. Setelah ini pergilah kebutik langganan oemma. Kau mulailah memilih baju disana. apa kau bisa donghae-ah?" tanya nyonya cho.

" apa? Oemma, bukankah kita masih belum menentukan tanggal pernikahan?

" apa maksudmu chagi? Tentu saja aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya. Bahkan aku ingin menikahimu sekarang juga. Tapi oemma malah menghajarku" sungut donghae.

" iya chagi. Kalian harus segera menikah. Oemma ingin kau segera tinggal disini menemani oemma chagi" jelas nyonya cho. Membuat sungmin tidak berkutik untuk menolak.

" emh.. Pagi ini ada meeting penting. Oh.. Kyu. Bisakah kau mengantar sungmin dulu? Nanti aku akan menyusul" pinya donghae

" cih! Kau pikir hari ini aku tidak bekerja hah?!"

" aiiish... Hanya sampai pukul 10 kyu. Aku janji"

" aiiiiish baiklah baiklah!" jawab kyuhyun kesal pada akhirnya.

.

Donghae berangkat kerja lebih dulu bersama tuan cho. Sedangkan nyonya cho juga pergi untuk mempersiapkan keperluan pernikahan lainnya.

" aiiiish! Yak! Lee sungmin! Cepatlah! " teriak kyuhyun kesal.

" aiiiish! Berhentilah berteriak cho!"

" kau tidak sadar jika sebentar lagi namamu berganti dengan cho!" terselip rasa sakit saat mengucapkannya. Seandainya yang merubah nama sungmin adalah dirinya, ia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya adalah kakaknya. Yah. Kyuhyun memilih menyerah demi kakaknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke mobilnya dengan cepat. Saat ia menoleh. Ia tak menemukan sungmin disampingnya. Dilihatnya sungmin masih berjalan jauh dibelakangnya. Dengan kesal kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin.

" sependek itukah kakimu. Hingga berjalan selambat ddangkoma?!"

"Yak.! Berhentilah mengomel! Sudahlah! Aku bisa naik taksi!" tukas sungmin kesal. Iapun berjalan keluar gerbang. Aigoooo uri sungmin sedang merajuk. Membuat kyuhyun terkikik geli. Dengan langkah panjangnya ia mengejar sungmin dan...

Hup

Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin dengan bridal.

" yak! apa yang kau lakukan?!, turunkan aku cho!" pekik sungmin. Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan ke arah mobilnya terparkir.

" turunkan akuuuuuuuuuu! Atau aku hajar kau sekarang!" teriak sungmin terus. Hingga sungmin merasakan kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya dalam.

" ap. ap. apa yang... Kau lakukan?" tanya sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab sungmin. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin. Hingga tinggal beberapa centi saja jarak mereka. Bahkan sungmin dapat merasakan deru nafas kyuhyun.

" k. kyu..."

" kau tahu... Kau sangat pintar menyiksaku. Hingga membuatku merasa sangat sesak untuk bernafas. " ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil terus mendekat kebibir sungmin.

" ap. ap. apa maksud.. mu?"

" apa kau pura - pura tidak tahu. atau kau memang bodoh?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa gelisah mendengarnya.

" lee sungmin... Aku mencintaimu "

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Mianhae ne...

Chap depan kyumin scenenya banyaaaak bgt deee...

Mian klo banyak typo.

Makasih buat yang favorite ma follow ni cerita.

Oh ya. Mian juga telat update...

.

Balasan review :

.

PaboGirl cup. cup. cup.. Sedot ingusnya gih. Kkkkk. Itu kejutan

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun ngapain hayooooo. Coba tebaaaaak

.

hanna huahahahahhahaha suka ga bagian ini?

.

orange girls hehehehehe mianhae ne... Tng aja... Pzt kyumin kok. Hyuk mzh d perhitungkan kmnculannya. Mzh bngung d mnculin pa g nih. Iya.. aku usahain bzk update lg. Tkut bosen klo tiap hr updatr sbnrnya.. Makasih bgt ya. Love u... Semangat juga buat kamu

.

Maya Agnes dasar anak ini mnt d bekep! Tu baca. Hae cm smp leher chagiiiii. Lha ini mndg lhow q cm leher. Q prnh baca mlh hae jd suami ming n mreka berhub badan. Gmn cobaaaaa? * histeris

.

aduuuuuh makasiiiih bgt. Gpp. Mlh makasih bgt da sempetin review? Ya kah? Pdhl q g bgtu pede ma critanya. Mklum. Saya author baru.

.

whey.K woooow! Kamu ekstriiiim! Di habisin? Tenang aja. Pzt habiiiis tu si montok. Tp lum saatnya.

.

abilhikmah iya. Pzt direbut. Nih *kasih pompom. Yuk kzh semangat ala cheerleader.

.

PumpkinEvil13 hehehehehe mianhae ne ada scene begitu. aku juga cinta sama kamu mmuach. Chap depan mngkn da kyumin scene.

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 hehehehehehe cup. cup. cup

.

.

Sekali lagi gomawooooo

*bow


	11. Chapter 11

**DESTINY**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM**

 **.**

Mianhae kalo kurang puas di chapter ini. Silahkan protes direview

Mianhae kalo masih ada typo. Sesuai janji saya update hari ini. Walau malem

.

Chapter 11

" apa kau pura - pura tidak tahu. atau kau memang bodoh?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa gelisah mendengarnya.

" lee sungmin... Aku mencintaimu " ucap kyuhyun.

Deg

Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan kyuhyun. Karena sejujurnya ia memang merasa nyaman bersama kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia menganggap karena ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah.. Ia mencintai donghae. Pernikahanpun sudah didepan mata. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapat pernyataan dari calon adik iparnya. Selama ini ia mengira jika kyuhyun membencinya dan tidak ingin ia menjadi istri hyungnya.

" kyu... Kau tahu jika... " sungmin terbata mengucapkan kata untuk kyuhyun hingga.

DUG

BRUGH

" auuuuuu" pekik sungmin. Kyuhyun menghempaskannya ketempat duduk dimobilnya.

" huahahahahahahahahahahha astagaaaaaa lucu sekaliiiii" tawa kyuhyun. Ia segera berlari ke arah kemudi dan duduk disana masih dengan tertawa.

" hahahaahahahahahhahahaha astagaaaaa... Sungmin... Kau benar-benar sangat lucu tadi. Hahahahaha" tawa kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah kyuhyun saat ini. " apa maksudmu kyu?" tanya sungmin.

" oh... Perutku sakit sekali. Kau pantas jadi pelawak ming. Aku tadi hanya bercanda pabbo! Aaah akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan kata pabbo untukmu. Hahahahaha kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi yang frustasi. Hahahaha" kyuhyun tertawa atau mungkin bisa dikatakan terpaksa tertawa. Katakanlah ia pengecut. Tapi saat melihat gelagat penolakan dari sungmin ia cukup tahu diri. Ia juga terlalu menyayangi hyungnya. Kyuhyun tertawa hingga disudut matanya mengalir setetes demi setetes air mata.

" astagaaa... Lihat. Aku terlalu banyak tertawa hingga air mataku keluar" ucap kyuhyun. Sebenarnya air mata itu adalah air mata kepedihan. Hanya saja ia masih belum sanggup mengakuinya.

" hahahahahaha " kyuhyun masih saja berakting tertawa tanpa menyadari aura kelam didepannya.

" kau mau mati cho?! Beraninya mempermainkanku!" desis sungmin kesal. Dengan segera ia menerjang kyuhyun dan mencoba menarik rambut kyuhyun.

" au au au aaaak rambutku! Hentikan lee sungmin! Aaaa!"

" aku tidak peduli! Ini pembalasanku!"

" aaaaaargh astagaaaa! Kau bisa merontokkan semua rambutku. Lepas ming" teriak kyuhyun kalut kala ia melihat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh.

" sudah aku katakan aku tidak peduli! Aku akan membuatmu botak!"

" mwo?! Andweeee. Jebal miiiing"

" dasar setan pab..."

Sret

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin dan menyudutkan tubuh sungmin kepintu mobil.

" kenapa? Kenapa kau marah? Apa kau kecewa? Atau kau memang menginginkanku mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika aku berkata iya" ucap kyuhyun serius menghujam mata sungmin. Tapi

JDUAG

" aaaaauuuu" pekik kyuhyun. Itu karena kaki sungmin yang bebas menendang ketulang kering kaki kyuhyun!

" aiiiiish sakit sekali!" gerutu kyuhyun.

" kau pikir aku pabbo dan akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya?! Cepat jalankan mobilnya sebelum rambutmu habis ditanganku!"

" aiiiish kau mengerikan! Berubahlah sedikit manis!" gerutu kyuhyun sambil menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju kencang.

.

.

Di Butik

" selamat datang tuan cho kyuhyun. Ah ini pasti nona lee. Anda jauh lebih cantik dari foto" sambut pelayan butik.

" ah terima kasih" jawab sungmin malu-malu.

" cih! Jangan senang dulu. Kau tidak pernah tahu jurus para penjual? Mereka pasti akan memuji pelanggannya! Bahkan monyetpun akan dipuji cantik jika membeli baju disini" ucap kyuhyun menghapus senyuman sungmin. Sungmin memandangnya sinis.

" baik silahkan lewat sini nona" ajak si pelayan. Sungmin mengikuti langkah si pelayan tapi saat ia melihat kyuhyun tak mengikutinya. Membuatnya lari kearah kyuhyun dan menggandeng lengannya.

' astaga! apa yang dia lakukan?' monolog kyuhyun dalam hati saat sungmin bergelayut dilengannya.

" kyuuuu kau harus ikut" pinta sungmin.

" mwo? ANIO! Aku tidak mau" tukas kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangan sungmin dari lengannya.

" jebaaal. Kau tahu kan aku belum pernah seperti ini. Setidaknya kau bisa membantuku untuk memilih" pinta sungmin lagi.

" sekali tidak. Ya tidak! Aiiish.. Lepaskan! Kau ini wanita. Kenapa kuat sekali sih"

" kyuuuuu jebaaaal" sungmin terus meminta dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

" aiiiiiiiish baiklah baiklah baiklah! Tapi lepaskan tanganmu"

" tidak mau! Kau pasti akan kabur. Kajja" jawab sungmin sambil menyeret kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. ' aiiiish! Jangan terlalu kencang berdetak jantung bodoh!' gerutu kyuhyun.

" anda sudah menentukan tema apa yang akan anda gunakan untuk pernikahan nanti nona?"

" emh bagaimana menurutmu kyu?"

" emh... Bukankah kau wanita liar. Jadi gunakan saja tema pardon wedding"

" pardon?!"

" iya pardon? Kau tidak tahu artinya? Hah?! Aku sudah lebih pintar darimu. Pardon itu taman"

PLETAK

" auuuuu! Yak! Berhenti memukulku lee sungmin!"

" garden pabbo! Bukan pardon"

" cih hanya berbeda beberapa huruf dan kau menggunakan kekerasan?!"

" bagaimana dengan garden wedding?" tanya sungmin pada pelayan tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun kesal.

" baiklah. Sekarang kita membicarakan tentang gaunnya. Biasanya orang akan memilih gaun sesuai dengan karakternya. Bagaimana karakter anda?"

" emh.. Bagaimana ya. Kyuu. Bagaimana karakterku?"

" kau masih bertanya? Agashi. Wanita ini mempunyai karakter yang berbeda dari wanita biasa" ucap kyuhyun membuat sungmin tersenyum.

" dia kasar! Tukang pukul! Kekanakan. Tukang makan. Barbar..." kyuhyun mencerocos tanpa henti membuat sungmin murka dan dengan satu tendangan kuat

BUGH

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

" auuuuu" pekik kyuhyun kesakitan saat pantat tampannya mendarat dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Aiiiiis sakit sekali pantatku sayang... Iiish... Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai wanita barbar seperti dia" gerutu kyuhyun sambli mengelus pantatnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan kyu?" tanya donghae yang baru datang.

" cih! Calon istrimu dengan tega menendang pantatku! Lihat! Pasti nanti Membengkak" omel kyuhyun.

" keekekekekeke berhentilah bertengkar dengannya"

" kau tidak tahu hae..."

Pletak

"Auuuuuuu"

" panggil aku hyung, setan!"

" iiiish seharusnya aku melaporkan tidak kekerasan yang kalian lakukan padaku!"

" berhentilah mengoceh dan duduk"

" aiiiish... Kalian benar-benar."

" kekekeke sungmin pasti sangat cantik" ucap donghae tiba-tiba. Membuat kyuhyun berhenti mengelus kepalanya. Sejenak ia terdiam. Sungguh ia sudah berusaha bersikap biasa sebisanya. Walau tentu saja perasaannya tidak bisa berbohong. Sakit.. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Baik kyuhyun maupun donghae terdiam. Donghae sibuk membayangkan sungminnya akan terlihat cantik. Sedang kyuhyun. Seolah ia tersadar. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat pernikahan itu tiba. Bagaimana ia bisa berdiri saat orang yang dicintainya menikah? Apakah ia bisa lari jika hari itu tiba..

Ceklek

Lamunan keduanya terhenti saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sungmin yang sangat cantik. Gaun itu membungkus tubuh sungmin dengan baik.

" bagaimana tuan?" tanya si pelayan. Tapi baik donghae maupun kyuhyun masih terdiam memandang lurus kedepan melihat pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu membuat sungmin malu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

" aiiiish! Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Aku malu" pekik sungmin. Membuat kedua pria tampan itu tersadar.

" astaga chagi.. Kau cantik sekali" puji donghae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah sungmin dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. Dikecupnya bibir sungmin berkali-kali. Melupakan sosok kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat adegan itu. Ia menutup matanya.

Tes

Setitik air mata mengalir dipipinya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba bertahan. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Dengan langkah gontai ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar memasuki mobilnya. Menundukkan kepalanya disetir mobilnya.

" SHIT! Kenapa harus sesakit ini!" bentak kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri..

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pernikahan donghae dan sungmin akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi.

Dirumah sungmin

Saat ini sungmin sedang membereskan beberapa berkas pekerjaannya. Ia bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama milik choi siwon. Walau pernah mempunyai perasaan pada sungmin. Membuat siwon mundur hingga saat ini hubungan mereka hanya rekan kerja.

Shining star. Like a little diamond. Makes me love...

Ponsel sungmin berbunyi. Sungmin tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

" yeoboseo oppa"

" yeoboseo chagiiiii. Kau belum tidur?"

" belum. Kenapa oppa belum tidur?"

" aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aaah satu minggu rasanya setahun. Chagi. Bagaimana jika kita menikah besok? Ah tidak. Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

" oppaaaaa..."

" ish... Baiklah-baiklah. Chagi. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu"

" memang ada apa oppa?"

" aku ingin kita bersenang-senang besok. Cepatlah tidur"

" baiklah. Tapi oppa juga pergilah tidur"

" mana night kissnya?"

" aiiih oppaku manis sekali. Chu~"

" aaaah pasti saat ini mukamu memerah. Baiklah. Jaljayo chagi. Saranghae chu~"

" nado saranghae oppa" jawab sungmin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Dimobil donghae

" oppa akan mengajakku kemana?"

" kejutaaan" jawab donghae. Membuat sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup

Dengan kilat donghae mengecup bibir sungmin.

" iiish! Oppa! Perhatikan jalan" pekik sungmin kesal. Membuat donghae tergelak.

Setengah jam kemudian donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk sungmin.

" astaga! Ini indah sekali oppa" pekik sungmin senang. Saat ini donghae membawa sungmin pergi kesebuah tempat yang ada bermacam-macam bunga berwarna warni disana.

" kau senang?"

" aku sangat bahagia oppa!"

" cha! Kita harus berfoto"

Mereka berduapun berkeliling menikmati berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh disana. Sesekali berhenti dan berfoto bersama. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore.

" ayo kita pulang chagi" ajak donghae.

" oppaaaa.. Nanti ya"

" oppa janji kita akan kembali lagi setelah kita menikah"

" benarkah?"

" oppa janji"

" gomawo oppa" ucap sungmin tulus. Ia memeluk donghae dengan erat.

" nde. Cheonmaneyo chagi" balas donghae. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

" chagi. Ada yang oppa ingin katakan"

" apa oppa? Kenapa serius sekali?"

" besok oppa akan kembali ke new york. Ada hal penting yang harus oppa lakukan disana" ucap donghae hati-hati. Membuat sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap donghae.

" tapi oppa. Kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi. Apa tidak bisa jika setelah kita menikah?"

" sayangnya tidak bisa chagi. Perusahaan sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Oppa janji. Dua hari sebelum pernikahan oppa akan kembali. Hanya beberapa hari chagi" pinta donghae.

" huft baiklah. aku mengerti oppa. Berjanjilah umtuk segera kembali" ucap sungmin pada akhirnya.

" oppa berjanji" jawab donghae sambil mencium sungmin dalam. Walau tanpa nafsu. Ciuman itu terasa sangat nikmat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Dibandara

Saat ini keluarga cho beserta sungmin mengantar kepergian donghae.

" maafkan appa hae-ah. Seharusnya appa yang berangkat sekarang" ucap tuan cho.

" gwaenchana appa. Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Jadi sudah seharusnya kalian menikmati bulan madu yang entah sudah keberapa" jawab donghae. Membuat yang lain tertawa. Donghae menghampiri kyuhyun. Dipeluknya sayang tubuh kyuhyun.

" tolong jaga sungmin untuk hyung" pinta donghae.

" tentu saja. Cepatlah kembali hyung" jawab kyuhyun. Donghae melepas pelukannya. Dan beranjak ketempat sungmin berdiri. Ia memeluk sungmin dengan sangat erat.

" oppaa... Cepatlah kembali.. Aku mencintaimu" ucap sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

Chup

Donghae mencium sungmin.

" aku juga mencintaimu chagi. Baiklah. Aku berangkat! Sampai jumpa" ucap donghae. Ia lalu pergi dengan berjalan kebelakang dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah melihat donghae sudah tidak terlihat. Tuan dan nyonya cho juga berpamitan. Karena mereka juga akan berbulan madu.

" sungmin-ah. Tinggalah dirumah bersama kyuhyun. Tolong jaga dia" pinta nyonya cho.

" yak! Oemma! aku bukan anak kecil lagi oemma" teriak kyuhyun kesal.

" kekekekeke oemma tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya" jawab sungmin sambil memeluk calon mertuanya.

" jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya" kali ini tuan cho yang berbicara. Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Cukup lama kyuhyun dan sungmin berdiri. " cha! Ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar" ajak kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan sungmin dan menggandengnya pergi.

.

.

.

Sungmin bingung kenapa kyuhyun membawanya pulang. Bukankah tadi ia bilang lapar.

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kenapa kita kerumahku?" tanya sungmin.

" tentu saja! Aku lapar. Aku akan memasakkan untukmu"

" memasak? Tapi kyu..."

" yapz! Sekarang duduklah. aku akan kedapur"

" kyu... Tunggu. Tapi... "

" aku tahu. Tenang saja. Aku bisa" sela kyuhyun. Dengan semangat ia memasuki dapur sungmin. Ia ingat saat donghae menyatakan cinta pada sungmin dulu. Setidaknya saat ini ia ingin mengukir banyak kenangan indah bersama sungmin. Ia memasuki dapur dengan semangat hingga...

" yak lee sungmin! apa-apaan ini" pekik kyuhyun. Membuat sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia segera kedapur.

" dari tadi aku ingin bilang. Jika aku belum sempat berbelanja. Tapi kau memotong perkataanku terus"

" aiiish! Kau ini kan wanita!"

" yak! Apa hubungannya aku wanita dengan bahan makananku yang habis?!" pekik sungmin kesal.

" aiiiish baiklah. Ayo kita berbelanja"

" bukankah aku akan tinggal bersamamu sementara waktu. Untuk apa kita berbelanja. Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan dikedai disebelah sana"

" tidak! Aku ingin memasak untukmu" putus kyuhyun sambil menyeret sungmin keluar. Karena jarak rumah sungmin dengan pasar tidaklah terlalu jauh. Maka mereka berjalan kaki. Entah disadari atau tidak. Mereka berjalan sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Layaknya suami istri. Saat memasuk pasar. Banyak pasang mata melihat kearah mereka iri. Pasangan yang serasi. Cantik dan tampan. Itulah pikir mereka. Tapi baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin tidak begitu peduli. Hanya saja kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbelanja. Sesekali mereka terlibat adu mulut. Hingga merekapun sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan.

Dengan tergesa kyuhyun mendudukkan sungmin sebuah meja didekat dapur. Dan ia segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang ia beli.

" kyuuuuu... Aku bosaaaan " rengek sungmin. Membuat kyuhyun tergelak. Ia menghampiri sungmin. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi sungmin.

" aigooo my bunny bosan"

" hu um"

" cha! Bawa ini. Ini adalah istriku" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan PSPnya. Dengan senang hati sungmin mengambilnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mulai fokus memasak. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sungmin. Ia terkikik kecil saat melihat sungmin menggerutu karena tak bisa memainkan permainan dalam PSPnya.

" aiiiiih! Kenapa sulit sekaliii" pekik sungmin sambil mengacak rambutnya.

" kekekekekekeke" kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sungmin.

" aaaaaaargh ini menyebalkan!" pekik sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin tergelak hingga sedetik kemudian ia melotot horor saat dengan mudahnya sungmin melemparkan PSPnya dengan kesal.

" huaaaaaaaa" pekik kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari dan menangkap PSPnya.

Hup

" huuuuft sayangkuuu kalian tidak apa-apa" racau kyuhyun sambil mengelus PSPnya dengan sayang. Ia menghampiri sungmin kesal.

" YAK! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan hah?!" teriak kyuhyun.

" salah sendiri kenapa semua game disana sulit" jawan sungmin enteng.

" astaga kau ini benar-benar!" tukas kyuhyun kesal. Ia segera mengelus PSPnya. " maafkan aku sayang. Sudah membahayakan nyawamu" ucapnya pada PSPnya. Membuat sungmin bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyunpun melanjutkan acara memasaknya hingga konsentrasinya terganggu karena mendengar ponsel sungmin berbunyi..

" oppaaaa!" pekik sungmin.

" hai chagi. Kau tahu. Padahal hanya beberapa jam tapi aku sudah merindukanmu" ucap donghae. Yah. Yang menelepon sungmin saat ini adalah donghae

" aku juga merindukanmu oppa"

Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla

' iiiish ' gerutu kyuhyun. Ia mencoba tidak mendengarnya.

" aku juga mencintaimu oppa" balas sungmin. Ia segera menutup panggilannya.

TRAK

" omo!" pekik sungmin terkejut saat kyuhyun meletakkan makanan hasil masakan dimejanya dengan sadis.

" yak! Ada apa denganmu?" tukas sungmin

" sudahlah! Cepat makan!" jawab kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin melihat makanan tersaji didepannya. Sejujurnya ia agak sedikit merinding melihat masakan kyuhyun.

" emh... Kyu..."

" apa?"

" apa... Apakah ini makanan?" tanya sungmin ragu. Membuat persimpangan urat dikepala kyuhyun.

" YAK! Berhentilah berkomentar dan cepat makan!" kesal kyuhyun. Ia segera menyumpit sepotong daging dan mengarahkannya kemulut sungmin.

" aaa... Cha! Buka mulutmu" Dengan ragu sungmin membuka mulutnya dan...

" Hoek!" sungmin muntah. Membuat kyuhyun panik. Ia segera menyodorkan minuman pada sungmin.

" astaga. Ada apa denganmu. Cepat minum" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan minumannya.

" oohh... Apa yang kau masak kyu?!" tukas sungmin marah. Mendengarnya membuat kyuhyun merasa sedih. Lagi-lagi ia merasa gagal. Sungmin melihat perubahan wajah kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah melihatnya. Ia menggenggam tangan kyuhyun lembut.

" mianhae. Ayo kita masak berdua" ajak sungmin. Walau agak berat hati, kyuhyun menerimanya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Memasak berdua. Sesekali diiringi canda tawa. Seperti saat ini. Sungmin sedang memotong sayuran hingga ia terpekik karena kyuhyun merangkulnya dari belakang.

" yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga sungmin dan meniupnya perlahan. Membuat sungmin terpekik geli.

" hihihihi geli kyu! Hentikan" sebisa mungkin sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya tapi pelukan erat dipinggangnya membuatnya sulit bergerak.

" hahahahahaha ah geli kyu" pekik sungmin lagi hingga...

BRUGH

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang sama yaitu berpelukan. Kyuhyun dibawah. Dan sungmin membelakanginya ada di atasnya. Dengan cepat kyuhyun menggelitik perut hingga pinggang sungmin membuat sungmin menggeliat geli. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan keras karena kyuhyun masih setia menggelitikinya.

" hahahahahaha hentikan kyu! Hahahahaha hentikan!" pekik sungmin. Ia masih dengan kuat mencoba melepaskan tangan kyuhyun diperutnya. Entah sadar atau tidak. Gerakan brutal sungmin membuat sensasi nikmat tersendiri pada bagian pribadi kyuhyun.

" aaaaaah " desah kyuhyun. Sungmin yang polos masih saja berusaha melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dan menggeliat.

" ooh sungmin! Ini nikmat" desah kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin gencar menggelitiki perut sungmin. Satu tangannya mulai naik ke atas. Ke tempat dada sungmin. Dengan gerakan pelan kyuhyun meremasnya.

" aaah " desah sungmin. Melihat respon sungmin. Membuat kyuhyun semakin gencar meremas dada sungmin.

" ooooh kyuuuuh! Appppaaaah yhang khau lakhukhan?" desah sungmin susah payah. Ia mencoba menarik tangan kyuhyun dari dadanya.

Semakin keras kyuhyun meremas dada sungmin. Maka sungmin semakin menggeliat hingga pantatnya menggesek junior kyuhyun.

" ooooh ming... Dadamu kenyal sekali. Aku mohon biarkan aku mencobanya" pinta kyuhyun

" ap. apa?"

.

.

Tebeceeeee.

.

Hehehheheheh mianhae ne. Kmrn banyak yang ngira kyuhyun nyatain beneran.

Ini da panjang kan ya?

Gomawo buat yang fav ma follow cerita ini...

.

Balasan review :

Frostbee : hehehehe ini da update cepet.

.

PaboGirl : iya. Cz banyak yg minta momen haeminnya cpt berakhir. Jd q prcepat. Kenapa? Trlalu cpt kah alurnya?

.

Joyable : aaaaah guruku bacaaaa. Makasih banget. Iya kah? Padahal aku sama sekali gak pede ma critanya. wah? Berarti aku tega y? Iya. Saran semua pasti aku terima. Apalgi saran km yang da lbh dlu jadi author fav q. Makasih ya. Jd critaku lbh baik drpd dlu.

.

Abilhikmah : hehehehe kamu ketipu disini. Mianhae

.

Orange Girl : iya. Ming pabbo. Agak kurang peka ma kode kyuhyun. Kayaknya mank perjuangannya bakal sdkit panjang. Tp d chap ini mulai deket kan. Cz hae pergi.

.

Maya Agnez : huahahahahahaha q sng bgt klo liat km nyesek. Miss gratisan! Mana mao kyu pcrn ma situ!? Mo cr pngganti ya lirik akuuuuu

.

Harusuki ginichi : cup. cup. cup

.

PumpkinEvil13 : kamu ketipu. Mianhae ne. Kyu mzh lum sanggup jujur. Tkut d tolak. To chap depan da kyumin trz. Kn hae pergi.

.

Choi ryeo hyun : bntr lagi direbut kok.

.

Guest : iya kah?

.

Hanna : ok

.

Ilchun : hehehehe mianhae ne.. Chap ne da banyak. Gimana?

.

.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yg review.

Chap depan masih bingung.

Menurut reader ada NC pa kagag chap depan?

.

Ok..

Gomawo

* bow


	12. Chapter 12

**DESTINY**

.

KYUMIN IS REAL

RATE T+

GS ( GENDERSWITCH )

FF pure dari otak saya. Mianhae kalo makin mengecewakan.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

" ooooh ming... Dadamu kenyal sekali. Aku mohon biarkan aku mencobanya" pinta kyuhyun

" ap. apa?"

Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk sungmin hingga...

PLAK

"Yak! Apa yang kau lamunkan?! Cepat potong sayurnya dengan benar!" omel sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Bukankah ia sedang ... ? Astaga! Ia sedang melamun. Ternyata semua itu hanya lamunan.

.

PLAK

.

"Yak! Apa sih?! " omel kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah banyak menerima pukulan dari sungmin.

" aku bilang cepat potong sayurnya!"

" aku tidak suka sayur!"

" berhentilah memilah makanan kyu!"

" apa peduliku!"

" baiklah. Potong untukku saja kalau begitu. Cepatlah. aku lapar"

" aiiish cerewet" gerutu kyuhyun. Walau kesal ia menuruti semua perkataan sungmin. Dalam hatinya terbersit rasa senang. Ah ia merasa saat ini mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru. seandainya ia lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya. Tapi walau ia menyadarinya lebih cepat. Apa sungmin akan menerimanya. Sungmin terlihat mencintai hyungnya. ia menyesal membayangkan pertemuan pertama mereka yang penuh dengan pertengkaran. Salahkan saja kenapa dulu ia tak melihat keseksian sungmin. Ayolah. Dia pria normal. Sudahlah. Bukan saatnya untuk menyesal. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat kenangan baru yang lebih baik.

Acara memasakpun selesai. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati dengan lahap. Sungmin melirik piring kyuhyun yang berusaha menyingkirkan sayuran hijau itu.

" kau bilang untukmu! Kenapa sekarang aku menemukannya dipiringku?!" gerutu kyuhyun.

" kau tidak boleh membuang makanan kyu! Habiskan!"

" aku tidak mau!"

" aku bilang makan!"

" aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

" aiiiish kau ini benar-benar!" omel sungmin. Dengan segera ia menyumpit sayuran kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya didepan mulut kyuhyun.

" cha! Makan! Aku suapi" tawar sungmin.

Dalam hati sebenarnya kyuhyun senang karena sungmin terlihat peduli padanya. Bahkan mau menyuapinya. Tapi melihat sayuran hijau itu. Membuat perasaan bahagia itu sedikit menguap.

" kyunnie... Buka mulutmu" ucap sungmin lembut. Membuat kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan berat. Oh GOD! 'Ia sangat cantik' batin kyuhyun. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai memakannya. Yah! Asal dari tangan sungmin ia akan memakannya. Ia melahapnya dengan baik. Rasa pahit yang biasanya ia temui saat memakan sayuran hijau, saat ini ia tak menemukannya. Mungkin karena ia memakannya dengan memandang wajah sungmin yang kelewat manis.

Kyuhyun tampak sibuk memandang wajah sungmin. Ia begitu mengagumi paras cantik itu. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika sungmin selesai memasukkan sayuran itu dimulutnya.

" nah. Sudah selesai. ayo kita bereskan lalu pulang" ucap sungmin membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun. Tanpa membantah, kyuhyun ikut membantu mencuci piring bersama sungmin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail masuk ke otaknya.

PYUK

Kyuhyun sedikit mengibaskan tangannya didepan sungmin. Hingga air di tangannya mendarat ke wajah mulus sungmin. Ia juga mencolekkan busa sabun ke hidung sungmin.

" yaaaak! Cho kyuhyun! " teriak sungmin sambil menghindari cipratan-cipratan air yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

" hahahahahahahaha " tawa kyuhyun

" ish kau menyebalkan! Rasakan ini!" sungmin ikut membalas perbuatan kyuhyun. Hingga mereka melakukan perang busa sabun dan air. Saling mencolek busa sabun dan mencipratkan air satu sama lain. Di selingi suara tawa saat berhasil melihat lawannya basah.

.

.

Dua jam. Untuk mencuci piring mereka memerlukan waktu dua jam. Saat ini tubuh keduanya basah kuyup.

" brrr dingin. Mandilah kyu! Akan aku carikan baju untukmu" ucap sungmin.

" ok " jawab kyuhyun sambil melangkah pergi kekamar mandi.

Terbersit ide untuk menggoda kyuhyun. Ia segera menyiapkan pakaian kyuhyun diatas tempat tidurnya. Tak butuh waktu lama kyuhyun keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Membuat sungmin sedikit menampilkan rona merah dipipinya.

" itu! Ambilah " jawab sungmin sambil berlalu pergi. Walau sebenarnya ia hanya menghadap membelakangi kyuhyun. Salahkan saja. Flatnya memang kecil.

" YAK! Apa yang kau pikirkan LEE SUNGMIN!" pekik kyuhyun marah. Kontan saja ia marah saat melihat pakaian yang disiapkan sungmin adalah sebuah dress. Terdengar gelak tawa sungmin.

" bhuahahahahaahahaha" tawa sungmin keras. Bahkan ia sampai terduduk memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa.

" YAK! Berhentilah tertawa!"

Bukannya berhenti tertawa, tawa sungmin malah semakin menjadi.

" iiish! Kau ingin mati hah! Kau ini benar-benar nakal!" ucap kyuhyun kesal. Ia segera menarik lengan sungmin agar menghadapnya. Sontak sungmin segera berusaha melepaskan diri. Jadilah mereka saat ini bergelut seperti anak ayam yang sedang di adu. Hingga kejadian tak terdugapun terjadi

SRET

Handuk yang menutupi bagian privat kyuhyun terlepas. Sungmin yang terkejut melihat benda asing yang menggantung didepannya sontak berteriak..

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" pekik sungmin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seakan tersadar. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah handuknya yang tergeletak manis d lantai.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" pekik kyuhyun sambil berusaha menutupi daerah privatnya dengan handuk lagi. Ia segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan memegang erat handuknya.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian

Di mobil

" katakan padaku" ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Membuat sungmin berjengit kaget. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka duduk termenung didalam mobil kyuhyun. Menatap lurus kedepan. Hingga kyuhyun sendiri memulai berbicara.

" katakan padaku... Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya kyuhyun was-was. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sama dengan wajah sungmin yang saat ini juga memerah mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun.

" lee sungmin... "

" emh... Emh... Emh... a. a. aku tidak melihat apapun" gagap sungmin.

" bohong!" kesal kyuhyun. Ia menghadap ke arah sungmin sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" katakan dengan jujur lee sungmin!"

" aiiiish! Baiklah! Memang kenapa kalau aku melihat?! Lagipula punyamu tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan sama sekali!" teriak sungmin sambil membalas tatapan kyuhyun. Ia juga ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" apa?! Apa kau bilang?! Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan?!"

" iya! Kenapa?!"

" oh! Kau yang memulai ini semua lee sungmin! Baiklah! Akan aku tunjukkan padamu sekarang"

" apa maksud... YAK! apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik sungmin marah saat kyuhyun mencoba membuka resleting celananya.

" akan aku tunjukkan agar kau tahu ini benda berharga!"

" YAK! Hentikan pabbo! Dasar cabul!"

" aku tidak peduli! Cepat tarik kata-katamu tadi!"

" b.. b.. b... baiklah! Maafkan aku! Bendamu berharga!" gagap sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

" baiklah. Cha! Kita pulang" putus kyuhyun dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

" dia benar-benar gila" bisik sungmin lega.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dimansion keluarga cho.

" baiklah. Kau gunakan kamar donghae hyung saja. Jika ada yang kau perlukan katakan pada maid. Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur" ucap kyuhyun dan ia mulai memasuki kamarnya yang ada disebelah kamar donghae.

Ceklek

Sungmin memasuki kamar donghae dan meletakkan tasnya dilantai. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

" aaah aku lelah" lirih sungmin. Sedetik kemudian matanya mulai terpejam.

Ceklek

" ming" panggil kyuhyun saat memasuki kamar donghae. Dilihatnya sungmin tertidur dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai kebawah. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

" dasar! Bagaimana bisa dia tidur dengan posisi seperti ini" kekeh kyuhyun. Ia mulai mendekati sungmin yang tertidur pulas.

HUP

Digendongnya tubuh sungmin dan meletakkannya kepalanya diatas bantal dengan perlahan takut membangunkan sungmin. Cukup lama ia memandangi wajah damai itu saat tertidur. Disibaknya juntaian rambut di wajah sungmin.

" kau... Sangat cantik. Selamat tidur sungmin-ah " bisik kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia mulai agak ragu. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke arah bibir mungil sungmin. Walau gerakannya sempat terhenti. Ia mulai mengecup ringan bibir sungmin. Hingga ia merasakan kekenyalan bibir mungil itu. Membuatnya melumat penuh.

"Eungh..." desah sungmin. Seketika membuat kyuhyun tersadar. Ia mulai melepaskan bibir mungil sungmin. Dielusnya pipi sungmin. Kedua sudut bibir kyuhyun tertarik keatas. Ia merapikan selimut sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga. Ia menemui maid ahjumma.

" ahjumma, tolong buatkan sup labu. Sungmin sangat menyukainya. Oh iya. Masak daging juga" pinta kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia beranjak keruangan gamenya. Meninggalkan maid ahjumma tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke arah kamar donghae. Ia akan mengetuk sebelum ia mendengar suara sungmin didalam.

" nde oppa.. Mianhae. Apa oppa sudah makan malam? ... Iya. ... Oppa jangan macam-macam disana. Mengerti?! Hihihihihi aku juga merindukanmu oppa ... "

Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh. Ia segera menyingkir dan berjalan lesu.

Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

" tuan muda. Makan malam sudah siap" ucap maid ahjumma.

" iya. Tolong panggilkan sungmin" jawab kyuhyun. Ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia mulai menuruni tangga dengan lesu.

Ia duduk dan melihat makanan yang tersaji didepannya.

" kyu.. Kau sudah disini rupanya. Waaah! Sup labu!" pekik sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. " cepat duduk dan makanlah" pinta kyuhyun.

Jadilah mereka berdua mulai menikmati makan malam mereka.

" oh ya kyu. Mulai besok aku akan mulai bekerja direstaurant jungmo oppa"

" ish. Keluarlah dari sana. Lebih baik kau bekerja diperusahan kami. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga cho"

" aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan pernikahanku dengan donghae oppa. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan karena dari ia keluarga cho"

Nyut

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit dihatinya mendengar sungmin yang sangat mencintai kakaknya.

" kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang lain "

" tidak kyu. Terima kasih"

" ish.. aku hanya tidak suka melihat pemilik restauran itu. Siapa namanya? Junmo?"

" jungmo kyu"

" ah terserah siapa namanya. Apa kau ini benar-benar tidak peka dengan sekitarmu. Dia itu menyukaimu"

" eh? Benarkah?!"

" sudah kuduga. Kau benar-benar lemah kalau soal seperti ini."

" ish.. aku kan tidak tahu. Kenapa kau marah"

" sudahlah. Setelah ini. Temani aku main game bagaimana?" ajak kyuhyun.

" aku tidak bisa bermain game"

" akan aku ajari. Bagaimana?"

" emh baiklah" setuju sungmin pada akhirnya. Merekapun meneruskan makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda karena obrolan mereka tadi.

.

.

Malam itu sungmin benar-benar menemani kyuhyun bermain game.

Dan bisa dipastikan sungmin harus berkali-kali kalah dari kyuhyun.

" aaaah sudah! Aku bosan! Aku selalu kalah!" pekik sungmin kesal sambil melempar stick game PS ke sembarang arah.

" YAK!" teriak kyuhyun sambil menangkap stick gamenya.

" sudah! Aku akan menghubungi donghae oppa saja" ucap sungmin tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia berdiri dan duduk diatas sofa. Ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor donghae.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat sungmin yang masih terus mencoba menghubungi hyungnya.

" iiish! Kenapa tidak diangkat! Donghae oppa tidak biasanya seperti ini" gerutu sungmin.

" mungkin hyung sedang sibuk" sela kyuhyun.

Tapi sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia masih mencoba menghubungi donghae.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun ingin menggoda sungmin.

" omo! Sungmin-ah.. Jangan-jangan hyung sedang sibuk dengan banyak wanita disana" pekik kyuhyun.

" apa?!" sungmin mulai terpancing dengan kata-kata kyuhyun.

" ayolah ming. Dia saat sedang di new york. Tentu banyak sekali wanita menggoda disana. Apalagi tidak biasanya hyung tidak mengangkat teleponmu kan" kyuhyun semakin menyeringai saat melihat sungmin terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkejut saat sungmin mulai menangis.

" hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks" sungmin terus saja menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" ya! ya! ya! Kenapa kau menangis. Aku hanya bercanda ming.. Sungguh. Aigooo. Berhentilah menangis. Aku minta maaf" jelas kyuhyun. Ia mengambil tisu lalu mencoba membuka wajah sungmin yang masih tertutup tangannya. Tapi bukannya berhenti menangis. Sungmin malah semakin keras menangis. Membuat kyuhyun semakin sendu melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini.

" ming aku mohon. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya menggodamu saja"

" hiks... Tapi kau benar kyu. Disana pasti banyak wanita cantik. Sedangkan aku. Aku tidak punya hiks apapun yang hiks bisa aku banggakan. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Selama ini aku hidup sendiri. Hiks hiks. Tapi oppa datang memberiku kebahagiaan. Hiks hiks sejak ia ada. Hiks hiks aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan kesepian. Hiks hiks hiks. Aku... Aku... Hiks aku hanya takut sendiri lagi.. Hiks... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya" isak sungmin. Sungguh. Hati kyuhyun sesak mendengarnya. Ia segera memeluk sungmin.

" jangan khawatir. Donghae hyung bukan pria seperti itu. Percayalah" lirih kyuhyun. Ia mengusap punggung sungmin mencoba menenangkannya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasakan nyaman disana. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

Isakan sungmin masih terdengar walau semakin lemah. Hingga kyuhyun merasakan deru nafas teratur sungmin. Yah. Sungmin tertidur dipelukan kyuhyun.

Dipandanginya wajah sungmin. Diusapnya bekas linangan air mata di kedua pipi chubby itu. Ia tersenyum pahit.

" jikapun hyung mengkhianatimu. Maka aku akan menghajarnya untukmu ming" lirih kyuhyun. Ia mengecup singkat bibir sungmin. Setelah itu ia mulai menggendong sungmin menuju kekamar donghae. Ia menidurkan sungmin dengan pelan.

" aku berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi ming"

Disibaknya poni sungmin. Dikecupnya kening sungmin. Iapun meninggalkan sungmin. Ia berjalan gontai kekamarnya.

" jika bersamanya kau bahagia. Maka aku yang akan membuatmu selalu bersamanya" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencoba menutup kedua matanya..

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeee

.

Mianhaeee updatenya lama bangeeeet

Hehehehehehehehe

.

.

Gomawo for fav n follow this story

.

Balasan review

.

JOYable hahahaha di chap ini full kyumin. Jangn ditampol dunk mvok..

.

dewi. donghae chingu.

.

Maya Agnes YAK! Gak boleh panggil sayang2!

.

ASdewi30 gak jadi bikin NC. Banyak yang g setuju juga. Heheehehe. Salam kenal juga keceh...

.

abilhikmah kamu gak? Hehehehe

.

Frostbee hehehehe gak jadi NC yeeeeeek :-P

1ilchun hahahahaha kan mank idenya segitu.. Ini da panjang kan? Gak jd ada NC. Hehehehehe. Puasa jg. Jadi mo insaf dulu.

.

PumpkinEvil13 hahahahaha iya. Dasar kyu pabbo! (Ikut ngomel). Dichap ini kyumin full kan? Ini uda update walau gak cepet. Aku juga mo ngucapin marhaban ya ramadhan juga. Met puasa juga buat kamu ^^

.

PaboGirl pengennya sih gak panjang-panjanh. Ini masih kyumin momen cz bnyak yg protes g blh banyak2 haeminnya...

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun mianhae... aku puasa... Gak bisa bikin NC jadinya... Next aja ye... (Ngerayu)

.

hanna iyakah? Apa judulnya? Mo baca q klo NC... Aku juga dlu pernah baca. Malah ming ma hae suami istri. Kyu malah jadi selingkuhannya ming...

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 uda lanjuuut chagiiii

.

.

Ok gomawo for all

*bow

Saranghae


	13. Chapter 13

**DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **STAY STRONG TO BE JOYERS**

ff abal-abal yang ditulis pure dari otak saya..

Mianhae jika banyak typo. Ditunggu kritik dan saran yanh membangun. Terimakasih

.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang dingin. Sungmin mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar kyuhyun. Dipandangnya wajah damai kyuhyun.

"Kyunniiiie... Bangun" panggil sungmin. Tapi kyuhyun masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Yak! Bangun!" teriak sungmin tepat ditelinga kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun tersentak dan jatuh terguling dari ranjangnya.

BUGH

" aauuuu... Pinggangkuuuu" rintih kyuhyun.

" astaga! Mianhae kyu... Ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sebelah mana yang sakit?" tanya sungmin panik.

" aiish! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Apa kau ini benar-benar wanita?! Aiiiish pinggangku"

" mianhae... aku kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu"

" sudahlah! Apa yang kau mau?!"

" aku ingin bersepeda"

Ttuuing

" apa?! Kau membuat pinggangku sakit hanya karena ingin bersepeda?!"

" kyuuuuu... Bukan 'hanya' tapi aku benar-benar ingin bersepeda"

" lupakan! Cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku masih mengantuk" putus kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjangnya dan memeluk gulingnya nyaman. Ia mulai akan memejamkan matanya hingga ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

DEG

" kyuuuuu... Aku minta maaf. Jebaaaal. Ayo kita bersepeda" rayu sungmin sambil memeluk kyuhyun. Yah. Orang itu adalah sungmin.

' astagaaa... Apa yang dia lakukan' batin kyuhyun frustasi.

" kyuuuuu. Banguuuuun" rengek sungmin sambil terus menempelkan dirinya pada punggung kyuhyun. Tak terelakkan, kyuhyun dapat merasakan dada sungmin dipunggungnya.

" kyuuuuu... Cepat banguuuun"

' shit! Aku sudah benar-benar bangun sekarang' umpat kyuhyun sambil melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang.

"Kyuuuuuu"

"Aiiiish baiklah baiklah baiklah! Beri aku waktu untuk mandi" putus kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sungmin yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

Di Taman

" jangan coba-coba kau lepas CHO!" pekik sungmin.

" aiish! Berhentilah berteriak lee sungmin! Kau ingin aku tuli hah?!"

" aku kan hanya takut" cicit sungmin.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu terluka" jawab kyuhyun. Entah kenapa sungmin menangkap nada sendu didalamnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sungmin.

" apa maksudmu?"

" aku merasa kau sedang merasa sedih mungkin"

"Cih sok tahu! Sudah! Lanjutkan! Kau membuang waktuku" omel kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" tidak! aku sudah lelah belajar. Sekarang ajak aku berkeliling dengan sepeda kyuuuuu. Jebaaal"

" iish.. Ini artinya besok kau akan menggangguku lagi. Aah dan bodohnya aku yang selalu menurutimu. Cepat naik" perintah kyuhyun setelah mengambil alih sepeda yang dipakai sungmin. Karena ini sepeda sport maka tidak ada boncengan dibelakang. Membuat sungmin sedikit bingung.

Puk. Puk. Puk

"Duduklah disini" kyuhyun menunjuk bagian depan sadelnya. Jadilah sungmin berboncengan dengan duduk tepat didepan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun bisa mencium pucuk kepala sungmin.

Dengan senyum lebar kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

" woooah! Ini benar-benar menyenangkan" pekik sungmin senang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis sungmin.

Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang. Berkeliling menaiki sepeda. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika saat ini sudah menjelang siang hari.

" huuft! Aku lelah. Kita pulang"

" aaaah kyunniiie.. Sedikit lagiiii" rengek sungmin.

" aku benar- benar lelah ming. Aku janji besok kita akan bersepeda lagi" tawar kyuhyun.

" emh... Baiklah.. Kajja kita pulang"

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah. Sungmin dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya. Segera ia berlari dan menyampar ponselnya

" oppa!" pekik sungmin senang saat menerima teleponnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sungmin bahagia bukan karenanya..

" apa? Benarkah? Oppa akan pulang besok? Kyaaaaa! Aku senang sekali... Tentu saja. Bukankah beberapa hari lagi kita akan menikah"

Melihat raut bahagia sungmin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya ia berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia membuka laci di mejanya. Sesungguhnya diam-diam kyuhyun menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengambil kuliah disebuah universitas diluar negeri. Ia memandangi formulir pendaftaran itu dengan raut ragu. "Haruskah aku pergi ming?" ujarnya lirih.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba sungmin membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun. Dengan segera kyuhyun memasukkan kembali formulir itu dengan terburu-buru.

GREP

Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun sangat erat.

" s-s-sungmin-ah..."

" besok oppa akan pulang kyu.. Ah aku benar-benar merindukannya"

Nyut

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Dielusnya dengan lembut rambut sungmin

" benarkah? Syukurlah" jawab kyuhyun. Ia sudah memutuskan. Yah. Kyuhyun memutuskan akan pergi dan hidup jauh dari sungmin. Ia akan membiarkan sungminnya bahagia. ... Bersama hyungnya.

"Aku akan merindukan pelukanmu ming" ujar kyuhyun lirih. Walau begitu sungmin dapat mendengarnya.

" kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kyu?" tanya sungmin sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihatnya. Dengan santai ia menjawab " sebentar lagi kau milik donghae hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau memeluk orang lain seperti ini"

Sungmin merengut mendengarnya. Ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya didada kyuhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " kau bukan orang lain kyu. Kau orang yang berharga setelah donghae oppa"

" terima kasih" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Sungmin bangun sangat pagi hari ini. Ia memasak makanan dengan banyak macam. Ia memasak hampir semua makanan kesukaan donghae. Membuat kue kesukaan donghae dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia melakukannya dengan senyuman yang terus terpasang diwajahnya. Tanpa sungmin sadari. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

" apa kau sudah gila" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat sungmin terkejut mendengarnya

" OMO! Oh astaga! Kau mengejutkanku kyu"

" kekekekekeke salah sendiri kau begitu asyik tanpa melihatku"

" aiiish! Kenapa kau sudah bangun?"

" ini karena kau yang sangat berisik"

" astaga? Benarkah. Ah. Maafkan aku kyu."

" hahahaha bohong! Tentu saja tidak. Aku terbangun karena mencium harum masakanmu. Membuatku lapar"

" iiish! Mandilah!"

" aigoo! Ini masih pukul enam pagi kalau kau lupa ming"

" kau ini! Lalu kenapa? Banyak orang yang sudah rapi bahkan sebelum pukul enam pagi"

" itu untuk orang lain. Tapi tidak untukku. Sudahlah! Berikan piringnya"

" iiish! Kau itu jorok sekali kyu! Setidaknya cuci wajahmu dan gosok gigimu!"

" apa? Kau mengatakan aku bau?!"

" iya! Tentu saja! Kau kan belum mandi bahkan aku masih melihat bekas air liurmu disana"

"Benarkah?" kyuhyun panik segera berlari kembali kekamarnya. Meninggalkan sungmin yang tergelak.

" bhuahahahahaha"

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Dan saat ini ia sedang merapikan peralatan yang sudah ia pakai tadi hingga tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

" YAK! Kau mengejutkanku cho!"

" ini salahmu karena membohongiku tadi"

" bukankah baik jika sekali-sekali kau mandi pagi"

" iiis kau ini..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel sungmin berdering.

Hanya sekilas sungmin melihat nama pemanggilnya. Dengan secepat kilat sungmin menyambar ponselnya..

" oppa! Apa oppa sudah akan kebandara sekarang? ... Benarkah? Ah aku merindukanmu... "

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada manja dari sungmin. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan menuju meja makan untuk menunggu. Tanpa bosan ia memandangi sungminnya. Yah.. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin menyebut sungmin sebagai miliknya. Hanya sampai saat ia akan pergi. Meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya meraih kebahagiaan.

" kyu! Ayo kita makan. Lalu antar aku pergi. Aku ingin tampil cantik"

" cih! Kau pikir aku supir? "

" aku mohoooooon. Kyuuuuu bbuing bbuing" sungmin melakukan aegyonya untuk neluluhkan kyuhyun.

" cih! Dasar licik"

" yeeeeeeaayy!"

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kita duga. Kyuhyun menemani sungmin untuk membeli baju dan pergi ke salon untuk merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang alias blonde.

" kyu... Bagaimana?" tanya sungmin membuyarkan rasa kantuk kyuhyun.

' astagaaa... Bagaimana bisa aku pergi jika ia secantik ini' batin kyuhyun frustasi.

" Kyu!"

" a-a-apa? Oh.. Kau terlihat.. Emh... Sangat cantik ming" ungkap kyuhyun jujur.

"Benarkah?! Aah terima kasih. Ini semua berkat kau" ucap sungmin tulus sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan kyuhyun tak berhenti sekedar melirik ke arah sungmin yang terlihat benar-benar bersinar dimatanya dengan warna rambut baru itu.

Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan mansionnya.

" kyu! Aku akan mandi. Aku rasa sebentar lagi oppa akan segera tiba" ucap sungmin sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih termangu. Sedetik kemudian kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau sangat menggemaskan ming" ujarnya lirih. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan membuka bagasi mobil. " astaaagaaa.. Hanya karena hyung pulang ia membeli banyak sekali baju" gerutu kyuhyun. Walaupun begitu ia tetap membawakan semua hasil belanja sungmin tidak membiarkan para maid membawakannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Ia menaiki tangga dan membuka kamar hyungnya. Ia bisa mendengar sungmin sedang bersenandung dikamar mandi. Membuatnya terkekeh sekali lagi. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan semua hasil belanja sungmin dan bergegas pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi.

Sungmin membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk sekedar mandi. Hingga membuatnya bosan menunggu. Dulu ia biasa dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Tapi sejak ada sungmin yang beberapa kali menginap membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan rasa sepi. Tangannya masih sibuk mengganti channel televisi hingga..

 _" BREAKING NEWS. TERJADI MUSIBAH KECELAKAAN PESAWAT KRS NO. 2903 DENGAN TUJUAN NEW YORK KOREA SELATAN. PESAWAT TERJATUH SETELAH SEMPAT TERJADI LEDAKAN DIPESAWAT. BADAN KAPAL TERJATUH DIPERAIRAN SEMENANJUNG KOREA. DIHARAPKAN UNTUK KELUARGA KORBAN SEGERA MENGHUBUNGI RUMAH SAKIT CHEONG DAM GUN. BERIKUT NAMA-NAMA KORBAN YANG TERCATAT SEBAGAI PENUMPANG..."_

Dan untuk selanjutnya. Kyuhyun menemukan nama Cho Donghae dalam list korban.

BRUGH

Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terkejut jika ternyata sungmin berada dibelakangnya.

" hiks... Tidak... Tidak mungkin! Tidaaaaaaak!" teriak sungmin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Untuk sesaat kyuhyun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia pun masih sangat Shock dan terkejut mendengar berita ini. Ia masih berdiri terpaku hingga jeritan sungmin membuatnya tersadar

" opppaaaaaaaa! Katakan ini lelucon?! Oppppppaaaa! donghae opppaaaaaa" teriak sungmin kalut. Air matanya tak terbendung. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Iapun menangis..

" kyu?! Katakan jika ini semua hanya bohong? Ini semua pasti bohong. Iyakan?" isak sungmin.

" aku... Aku juga ingin mengatakan seperti itu ming... " jawab kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling memeluk dan menangis. Sungmin masih terus memanggil nama donghae berkali-kali.

Hingga dering telepon menginterupsi. Dengan gesit salah satu maid menerima telepon itu. Selanjutnya telepon diberikan kepada kyuhyun.

" selamat siang. Dengan cho kyuhyun disini"

 _" mohon maaf. Kami selaku pihak rumah sakit cheong dam gun menerima laporan jika tuan cho donghae termasuk penumpang pesawat KRS no 2903. Dimohon kehadiran keluarga segera untuk membantu proses identifikasi barang atau bagian tubuh korban. Terima kasih. Kami ikut berduka cita atas terjadinya musibah ini. Selamat siang"_

Tiid

PRAK

Telepon terlepas dari genggaman tangan kyuhyun..

" hyung..." lirih kyuhyun diiringi airmata yang semakin deras mengalir

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece..

Aduuuh masih dapet feelnya gak? Kecepetan gak?

Aduuuh mianhae. Lama bgt y updatenya.. Iya.. Ngumpulin feelnya susah. Oh ya. Saya mau minta maaf ttg FF Saranghae. Banyak terjadi typo n amburadul.. Banyak yg bilang kecepetan juga. Mianhae cz tu ff dipaksa jd oneshoot. Trz percaya gak. Tu ff baru buat jm 3 waktu sahur. N di publish mnjelang siang. Jd ya gt. Mianhaaaee Terima kasih buat reader yang uda baca n kzh masukan atau koreksinya.. Gak tau itu bakal ada sequel pa gak. Sekali lagi mianhae n gamsahamnida

.

.

Balasan review :

.

Dewi. : hahaha makasih da review.. Iya. Donghae ma kyu lucu bgt kn. Namany sodara. Jd byasa sodara kn gt. Bertengkar mulu.

.

JOYable iyakah? Masuk kok ini.. Hahahaha gpp. Ada asem ada kecut. Kan diawal2 cerita da pada ketawa ngakak jd skrg tgl kecut n pahitnya.. Yar klo d nyanyi tu dinamakan DINAMIKA. Aduh sok tw kn saya klo gn. Saya da cb bkin NC. Wkt baca lagi ngakak. Aduuuh saya bakat baca NC aja. Gak bakat bkin NC. Eeh ff km lanjutin duuunk.

.

Ini maya agnez ntu? Nama ID km dzni bnyk bgt se chagi

.

abilhikmah ho oh. Saling menjaga.

.

PaboGirl hahahaha mianhae. Kayaknya uda gak kembali. Nih. D chap ini da ada kan. Jd haemin da gak balik lagi uda..

.

hanna hehehehe aduuuh saya kan volooos.. Eh. Kagak ada d ffn tu judul. Da ubek2 juga. Alamat WP dunk... Jgn bkin saya penasaran. Iya. D chap 13 nih juga lama. Hahaha

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun uda chagiiii

.

orange girls hahahaha iya.. Nih... D chap 13 nih uda fix.. Gak ada haemin lg... Iya.. Kyu kn d real life jg gt. Suka memanfaatkan keadaan. Hahahaha. Yg jls pnderitaan kyu uda mo kelar. Mianhae... Ini chap ini bahagia kn kyuminnya.. Hae juga da gak ada. Tp tebakan kamu bener banget ya.. Whoaaaa DAEBAK!

.

.

.

gamsahamnidaaa

Saranghae mianhae banyak typo


	14. Chapter 14

**DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF PURE DARI OTAK SAYA.**

 **MIAN KLO BANYAK TYPO N GAK DAPET FEELNYA**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT KYUMIN**

 **JUST BELIEVE THAT KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **SAMIN IS FAKE**

 **.**

.

Chapter 14

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok menghampiri sungmin yang masih menangis diatas lantai.

" sungmin-ah"

" wae?! Ini semua pasti hanya bohong. Aku tahu. Katakan jika ini semua hanya sebagian dari lelucon kalian. Katakaaaan kyuuuu" histeris sungmin sambil mencengkeram baju kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya.

Sret

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat. Iapun ikut menangis..

" maaf... Maafkan aku. Tapi kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang" ucap kyuhyun disela tangisnya.

Sungmin mendongak " ru... mah sa... kit?"

" kita harus memastikan. Apa donghae hyung termasuk korban atau tidak"

" apa? Ah. Iya. Kau benar. Kita harus memastikannya kyu. Ayo" dengan terburu-buru sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk segera menuju kerumah sakit. Walau kecil kemungkinannya. Sungmin berharap jika donghae tidak menaiki pesawat itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Hingga ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Diliriknya sekilas nama pemanggilnya

" yeoboseo appa"

" kyu... Apa kau sudah..."

"Nde appa. Aku dan sungmin akan kerumah sakit sekarang"

" apa sungmin baik-baik saja?... Emh.. Oemma sangat terkejut. Karena itu appa dan oemma tidak bisa pulang sekarang"

" apa yang terjadi dengan oemma, appa?"

" oemma masuk rumah sakit karena mendengar berita itu. Saat ini ia masih belum sadar. Jika oemmamu sudah sadar. Kami akan segera pulang. Untuk sementara kau jaga sungmin"

" tentu appa. Baiklah. Tolong jaga oemma"

Tuuut..

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah sungmin. Hanya sesaat. Ia pun mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit

.

.

Sejak kyuhyun dan sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dirumah sakit. Hati mereka berdua merasa sakit. Melihat pemandangan yang ada. Tentu tidak hanya donghae yang menjadi penumpang dipesawat itu. Banyak orang yang meraung-raung memanggil nama kerabat mereka yang menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat.

Tap.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan melihat sekitarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lututnya seperti jelly. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Air mata yang telah ia tahan sudah mengalir. Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika sungmin sudah tidak disisinyapun segera menghampiri sungmin. Ia tahu. Jika sungmin sangat lemah saat ini. Ia memapah tubuh sungmin yang melemah Mereka berjalan kearah seorang suster.

" selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" kami ... ingin menanyakan tentang ... emh ... korban pe..."

" oh. Mari saya antar. Silahkan"

Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman sungmin pada tangannya mengerat. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai disebuah lorong yang penuh dengan raungan para keluarga korban kecelakaan. Hingga mereka sampai disebuah ruangan.

" silahkan anda masuk. Permisi" ucap suster itu.

Ceklek

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut.

" selamat siang tuan dan nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu"

" emh... Saya ingin menanyakan tentang nama-nama korban pesawat yang tadi pagi mengalami kecelakaan" jawab kyuhyun. Ia tahu. Sungmin tidak akan sanggup bicara apapun. Sungmin hanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

" atas nama siapa tuan?"

" emh... Donghae.. Cho donghae"

" baik. Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memeriksanya"

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu...

" kami mohon maaf. Tapi tuan cho donghae merupakan salah satu korban pesawat KRS 2903. Kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya tuan cho donghae"

Sekian lama sungmin terdiam..

" apa... apa kalian sudah menemukan mayatnya?" tanya sungmin lirih.

" untuk sementara ini kami masih belum menemukan mayat tuan cho dong..."

" jika kalian masih belum menemukan mayatnya, LALU BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN JIKA DIA MENINGGAL?!" teriak sungmin kalap. Kyuhyun segera memeluk sungmin erat. Menghalangi sungmin untuk menggebrak meja.

" ming, aku mohon tenanglah" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan.

" bagaimana bisa aku tenang. Jika mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang belum bisa dipastikan?!" pekik sungmin kesal.

" ming... Aku ..."

" kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami mengatakan hal seperti ini karena pesawat sesaat sebelumnya sempat terjadi ledakan. Pesawat jatuh ditengah laut yang sangat jauh dari daratan. Kami tidak menjanjikan akan menemukan mayat semua korban. Karena mereka jatuh ditengah laut.. Silahkan diperiksa" ucap sang suster sambil memberikan sebuah trolli yang diketahui milik donghae.

Dengan tangan gemetar. Sungmin dan kyuhyun membuka trolli itu.

Tak

Bahkan kode pembuka trolli itu ada tanggal ulang tahun sungmin.

" hiks..." sungmin tidak sanggup lagi ketika menemukan ponsel donghae. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

" oppaaaaaa! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku oppa!"

" ming..."

" oppaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini

Adalah hari pemakaman bagi semua korban kecelakaan pesawat. Mereka melakukannya dengan menaburkan bunga di tengah laut tempat pesawat jatuh. Isak tangis dan raungan terus saja terdengar. Begitu juga dengan raungan nyonya cho. Ia terus berteriak memanggil anaknya donghae. Bahkan tuan cho dan kyuhyun kewalahan memegangi nyonya cho yang histeris. Begitu banyak kepedihan. Melupakan sosok wanita rapuh yang terus memandangi lautan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi jika melihat matanya yang membengkak sempurna karena tak pernah sekalipun ia berhenti menangis..

.

Flasback

 _"Anda mencari siapa ahjussi?" tanya sungmin pada donghae._

 _"Aiiish... Apa kau tahu kyuhyun?" tanya donghae._

 _"Oh, si pabbo itu. Tentu saja"_

 _"Apa? Pabbo?"_

 _"Iya. Dia memang pabbo. Apa aku perlu memanggilkannya?"_

 _"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku sedang buru-buru. Tolong berikan ponsel ini padanya. Tadi tidak sengaja tertinggal"_

 _"Oooh. Baiklah. Ahjussi tenang saja. Apa ahjussi ini sopirnya?"_

 _"Hah?! Apa?!"_

 _"Aaah pasti ahjussi sangat kerepotan punya majikan seperti dia. Selain pabbo, dia juga sok tampan. Semoga ahjussi bisa bersabar ne. Baiklah. Annyeong ahjussi" ucap sungmin sambil berlalu. Tak lupa dia menyunggingkan senyumnya._

Flasback end

.

Sedikit dan sejenak. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan donghae.

Flasback

 _" sungmin-ah.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya donghae dengan menatap penuh mata sungmin._

 _" o. Op. Oppa... "_

 _" aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa. Tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu "_

Flashback End

.

.

Tes

Air mata itu mengalir sekali lagi mengingatnya.

'Bukankah kau berjanji akan membahagianku oppa' batin sungmin perih.

.

Flasback

 _Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin matahari. Ia memasangkan kalung itu pada leher sungmin._

 _._

 _" aku harap aku bisa menjadi mataharimu. Aku berharap aku bisa menyinari setiap langkahmu. Saranghae" jelas donghae. Ia mencium bibir sungmin secara perlahan._

 _._

Flasback END

Ciuman pertamanya dengan donghae. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersentak. Ciuman pertamanya bukan bersama dengan donghae. Tapi...

Matanya melirik ke arah kyuhyun..

.

Flasback again

 _" saranghae "_

 _" nomu saranghaeyo chagiii"_

 _" ah aku merindukanmu"_

 _" bagaimana jika kita menikah saja sekarang?"_

 _" saranghae. saranghae. saranghae"_

Flashback End

Tes.

Tes

Air mata sungmin semakin deras mengalir.

' aku merindukan suaramu oppa'

Tiba-tiba sungmin merasakan pelukan seseorang. Pelukan yang hangat

" menangislah. Jangan ditahan" lirih kyuhyun. Ia mengusap kepala sungmin dengan lembut.

" hiks. Hiks... Oppa jahat kyuuuu... Ia meninggalkanku" dalam pelukan kyuhyun, Sungmin meluapkan rasa sedih, kecewa dan sakitnya. Bayangan pernikahan dan hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya hancur sudah..

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah. Kyuhyun masih setia menemani sungmin yang masih terisak dipelukannya hingga ia menyadari jika sungmin sudah lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ditidurkannya dengan perlahan tubuh sungmin. Diusapnya bekas air mata dipipi mulus sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Saat ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya ia tertegun. Mendengar isak tangis oemmanya yang masih memanggil nama hyungnya. Dengan langkah gontai. Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

" kenapa kau meninggalkan kami hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lirih. Ia teringat dengan semua kebaikan donghae. Donghae adalah hyung yang sangat sempurna dimatanya. Karena itu ia memilih merelakan sungmin.

Flasback

 _" apa cinta perlu alasan kyu?"_

Flashback end.

Air matanya mulai jatuh. yah. Kyuhyun memilih menangis sendiri. Ia berusaha tegar didepan orang tuanya dan sungmin. Karena ia tahu. Mereka membutuhkannya.

" hyung... Hyuuuuung... Kenapa kau harus pergi hyuuuung" isak kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" apa kau tidak ingin tinggal disini sungmin-ah" pinta nyonya cho. Yah. Seminggu setelah pemakaman. Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi.

" maafkan saya nyonya.."

" apa yang kau katakan? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu sungmin-ah. Kau tetap anakku"

" oemma.." sungmin memeluk nyonya cho erat. Terdengar isakan kecil sungmin.

" sungmin-ah" lirih nyonya cho. Ditepuknya punggung sungmin.

" mianhae oemma. Aku juga menyayangimu"

.

.

Tebeceeee

Ini saya coba sempetin waktu buat bikin. Kurang beberapa chap da END kok ini.

Masih banyak typo kah?

.

.

Balasan review :

.

Cha Eun Sun hahaha gak tega klo bkin kyu jadi PIL. Gn aja da nyesek bayanginnya.

.

PaboGirl cup. cup. cup

.

abilhikmah cz itu satu2 nya cara kyumin bersatu chagi

.

Maya Agnes cuo. cup. cup chagi . sini chagi.. Q lap pake kain pel muka kamu itu.. Pny akun banyak bgt! Pucing pala berbi daaah

.

hanna iyakah? Aaah makasiiiih. Kenapa? Sedih q dengrnya. Kemarin salah satu author ff kyumin kirim q email klo dy gak bakal bz nulis ff kyumin lg. Cz dy da mlih stop. Rasanya sediiiih. *hug hanna

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun mngkn next chap da gak sedih lg.. Kn ada daddy kyuuuu

.

PumpkinEvil13 iyaaa. Kan da ada kyu yah? Jd tng aja.. Next da full kyumin. Tp g tw lg se.. Cz mo q bkin cot END. Inu da cepet kan updatenya? Saranghae. Gomawo. Keep healthy for you too

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 iyaaaaa hahahahaha.. Kyumin full next chao. Iya ah. Km jehong. Hae mati seneng.

.

Guest 1. Iya. Cz ini mereka seumuran. Aplg mreka jd srg ktmu. Cz ming sk ngnep. Iya.. Yuk nngis brg

.

guest 2. Iya sih. Tp dzni ming lum cnt ma kyu. Smo donghae g ada.

.

orange girls iya... Tp klo ttg bakal mnggantikan pzt dunk. Kn kyumin ff ini. Cm nti caranya adalah. Chap ini mzh sdh. Next chap mngkn banyak kyuminnya. Cz klo q bwt chap ini g bgtu sdh nti g kerasa tktnya feelnya nti. Cz kn scra hae gak ada. Klo tb2 da kyumin aja pzt g enak.

.

.

.

Ok sekian balasan review yang masuk. Gomawoooo da bacaaa.. Saranghae. Ini da q baca ulang. Moga da gak ada typo


	15. Chapter 15

**DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **.**

Chapter 15

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah tempat yang sepi. Matanya terus menatap ke sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat masih sangat sepi. Hingga ia melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia cintai selama ini.

" ming " lirih kyuhyun.

Yah... Sosok itu adalah sungmin. Lima tahun lalu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan seoul. Dan tinggal di tempat terpencil di daerah mokpo. Sejak dulu. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengawasi sungmin dari jauh. Walau tidak setiap hari. Setidaknya dalam seminggu ia akan datang berkunjung sebanyak tiga hingga empat kali.

Matanya terus menatap sosok itu sendu. Sosok itu sudah berubah. Tak ada lagi tawa ataupun senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Mata foxy yang selalu berhasil menariknya juga sudah berubah kosong. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan sungmin lakukan hari ini. Karena hari ini hari dimana donghae pergi. Yah. Sejak lima tahun lalu sungmin akan selalu datang disebuah pantai. Karena pesawat donghae yang terjatuh ditengah laut. Sungmin yang mengenakan baju serba hitam itu mulai berjalan keluar. Melewati mobil kyuhyun. Yah.. Mata itu benar-benar kosong. Sungmin terus berjalan. Tanpa mengetahui kyuhyun yang juga mengikutinya dibelakang.

Kyuhyun selalu mengikutinya. Karena ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sungmin.

Mereka terus berjalan. Sosok sungmin yang menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Sesekali menabrak orang yang berjalan berlainan arah.

Bruk

" yak! Berhenti! Harusnya kau minta maaf" teriak salah satu orang yang tertabrak tubuh sungmin. Karena kesal sungmin tidak meminta maaf padanya bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya pun membuat wanita itu hendak menarik tangan sungmin. Tapi

Set

Tangannya ditarik kyuhyun. Sejenak wanita itu mengagumi sosok sempurna kyuhyun.

" aku minta maaf mewakilinya" ucap kyuhyun. Wanita itu masih terpaku walau kyuhyun sudah meninggalnya.

" dia... Tampan"

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah mereka disebuah pantai dengan ombak yang bergulung-gulung.

Sungmin terus berjalan di bibir pantai. Sesekali kakinya basah saat ombak menyapunya. Matanya terus menatap jauh ke depan.

Tes

Setitik air mata jauh membasahi pipinya yang sudah mulai tirus.

Tes

Tetesan keduapun terjatuh. Disusul tetesan - tetesan yang lain. Tangannya menggenggam erat.

" kenapa? ... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku oppa?" tanya sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempat sungmin berdiri. Hanya bisa menatapnya sendu. Suara ombak yang bergulung membuatnya tak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan sungmin.

" lima tahun... ... Lima tahun aku menunggumu disini oppa... Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" isak sungmin

Sret

Tubuh sungmin terduduk diatas pasir pantai yang basah. Tak ia hiraukan kaki dan sebagian tubuhnya basah karena sapuan ombak. Ia menangis keras disana.

" kenapa?! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamakuuuuu " jerit pilu sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan air matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Yah. Selalu seperti ini. Disetiap sungmin berada disini. Hanya ratapan dan jeritan pilu yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil sungmin. Tak ada lagi rona merah disana. Hanya warna pucat yang mendominasinya.

" oppaaaaa... Donghae oppaaaa" isak sungmin. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia terus menangis. Menghiraukan matanya yang membengkak hebat.

" aku... Sudah tidak sanggup oppa. Aku... Tidak sanggup hidup sendiri seperti ini..." lirih sungmin ditengah tangisnya.

Set

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap kedepan di tengah laut.

" tunggu aku oppa... Tunggu aku... Aku akan menyusulmu" lirih sungmin sekali lagi.

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangkit. Berdiri lemah menatap kedepan. Di usapnya kasar air mata yang menggenangi hampir seluruh wajahnya. " tunggu aku oppa... Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama " ucap sungmin. Kedua sudut bibir sungmin mulai sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia terselip dihatinya. Akhirnya.. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali bersama donghae. " aku merindukanmu donghae oppa" lirih sungmin lagi. Yah.. Ia begitu merindukan sosok hangat itu. Sosok yang selalu menjadi penerang dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada dirinya. Pelukan hangatnya. Suara cerianya... Kata-kata cintanya... Ciumannya.. Harum tubuhnya... Ia merasa sangat merindukan semua yang ada di dalam diri donghae.

Kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan kedepan. Kakinya mulai terendam air laut. Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan hanya mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya sungmin seperti ini. Karena biasanya sungmin hanya akan duduk dan menangis di bibir pantai hingga malam.

Lutut sungmin mulai ikut terendam air laut. Ia tidak peduli dengan hidupnya saat ini. Hanya donghae donghae dan donghae yang ada dipikirannya. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Air laut mulai menenggelamkan tubuh sungmin hingga pinggang. Sesekali ombak menyapu tubuhnya. Hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhempas kebelakang karena tubuh rapuhnya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan sungmin. Matanya mengawasi dengan tajam ke arah sungmin. Ia sedikit melamunkan senyum sungmin yang ia rindukan. Hingga ia tidak menyadari. Jika air laut sudah berada di batas leher sungmin.

" oppa, aku datang " lirih sungmin. Tak ada isakan tangis lagi. Yang ada ia merasa sangat bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu donghae. Matanya menutup perlahan. Dan tubuhnya mulai benar-benar tenggelam. Dengan pasrah sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam. Menghiraukan rasa sesak didadanya karena membutuhkan oksigen.

Saat itulah kyuhyun tersadar.

" sungmin! SUNGMIN-AH!" teriak kyuhyun. Ia segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. " SUNGMIN! LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak kyuhyun. Tanpa melepaskan sepatunya. Ia terus berlari ke laut. Tak ia pedulikan sesekali ombak menghalangi jalannya. Ombak saat ini entah kenapa begitu keras. Air matanya tanpa sadar menetes. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya lagi.. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya lagi.

" Sungmin-ah! aku mohoooon" pekik kyuhyun lagi. Ia merutuki kegiatan melamunnya. Hingga ia begitu lalai menjaga sungmin. Seharusnya ia tahu. Apa yang akan sungmin lakukan. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh.

Blup

Kyuhyun mulai berenang. Matanya menatap kesana kemari mencari sosok sungmin. Hampir lima menit. Sejenak Ia berenang keatas untuk menarik nafas.

Namun dengan sekejap ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya lagi. Berkali-kali ia berdoa. Ia benar - benar sangat takut akan kehilangan.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihatnya. Yah! Itu sungmin! Segera ia berenang dengan sekuat dan secepat ia bisa. Direngkuhnya tubuh sungmin. Dengan segera ia berenang ke atas.

" bhuua" kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menarik sungmin keatas.

" ming! Panggil kyuhyun. Ketika ia tak melihat respon sungmin sama sekali. Ketakutan menyeruak didadanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia berenang menarik sungmin hingga ke bibir pantai. Tenaganya benar-benar hampir habis. Ia terus berenang dengan kecepatan yang mulai melemah.

Tidak! Ia harus kuat berenang. Dan sepertinya Tuhan masih belum membiarkan dua orang itu meninggal. Tiba - tiba sebuah ombak besar menghempas tubuh kyuhyun maupun sungmin hingga mereka terlempar dibibir pantai.

" hosh. hosh. hosh. hosh.. Therihma... Khashih... Thhuhhaaanh" ucap kyuhyun penuh syukur. Nafasnya masih tersengal - sengal. Dengan paksa ia mencoba bangkit. Berjalan dengan terhuyung hingga ia terjatuh sekali lagi. Ia mulai merangkak dan meraih wajah sungmin yang mulai sedikit membiru.

" tidak... Tidaaaak! Sungmin! Sungmin!? Aku mohon banguuuun sayaaaang!" kyuhyun menepuk - nepuk pipi sungmin. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun bangkit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sungmin tanpa ragu. Diberinya nafas buatan untuk sungmin. Sesekali tangannya menekan dada sungmin.

" aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku ming" isak kyuhyun ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia masih terus menekan dada sungmin dan memberi nafas buatan pada tubuh sungmin yang sama sekali tidak .

" miiiing! LEE SUNGMIN! aku mohon banguuuun! " teriak kyuhyun kalut. Ia menangis keras. Memeluk tubuh sungmin.

" aku mohon jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuu " isakan kyuhyun semakin keras. Ia memeluk sangat erat tubuh sungmin.

Tiba - tiba

" uhuuk... Uhuk..." sungmin terbatuk. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lega jika sungmin masih hidup. Ia sangat takut jika sungmin akan meninggalkannya.

" ming, syukurlah kau selamat" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" hangat... Donghae oppa" lirih sungmin. Dengan lemah ia membalas pelukan kyuhyun. Ia mengira jika itu adalah donghae.

" ming" panggil kyuhyun.

Deg

'Itu bukan suara donghae oppa' batin sungmin. Dengan segera ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihatlah wajah kyuhyun didepannya. Dengan segera ia melepas paksa pelukan kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri.

" siapa kau?!" pekik sungmin marah

Nyuuut

" ming... Ini aku"

" siapa kau?! Beraninya kau! kau tahu! Kau menghalangiku untuk bertemu kekasihku! Brengsek! " jerit sungmin marah. Ia sudah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan donghae. Tapi kenapa orang didepannya ini menariknya kembali ke dunia yang menyedihkan ini.

" ming sadarlah. Aku cho kyuhyun!" ucap kyuhyun sendu. Ia tak menyangka jika keadaan sungmin akan separah ini.

" pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" pekik sungmin lagi. Dengan terseok - seok sungmin mulai berjalan ke arah pantai kembali. Kyuhyun yang menyadari apa yang akan sungmin lakukan segera menarik tangan sungmin.

" ming! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" bentak kyuhyun.

SAT

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun.

" KAU! jangan ikut campur!"

" ming! Aku mohon sadarlah! Donghae hyung sudah meninggal

... "

PLAK

Sungmin menampar kyuhyun dengan keras.

" berani... Beraninya... Kau mengatakan hal itu padaku!"

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang memanas.

" jangan ikut campur! Dengar! Jangan i ..."

BRUGH

Karena tubuh yang lemah. Sungmin pingsan. Dengan sigap kyuhyun menopang tubuh sungmin.

Tes

Air mata kyuhyun mengalir. Ia begitu sedih melihat keadaan sungmin yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

Mian kalo masih sedih di chap ini. Q pernah bilang. Kalo pgn kayak drakor2 gt. Jadi awal2 bahagia. Nti semakin kesininya nyeseeek. Apa alurnya kecepetan? Dapet feelnya gak Mungkin tinggal 2 chap lagi END..

.

.

Review ye.. Gomaptaaaa

.

Balasan review :

.

Frostbee : iya.. Ini kyumin. Tapi masih gini. Cz gak enak klo hbz sdh2 tb2 da berpaling k kyu. Next chap kyumin momentnya. Aigooo.. Jgn nangis dunk. Cup. Cup. Cup

.

Maya Agnes ming sdh dunk. Kan mo merid chagi. Gpp kyu sdh. Kan masih ada q. Huahahahaha nih anak ye. Minta enaknya aja.. Mo digampar? *gampar maya

.

PaboGirl iya. Di chap ini juga masih sedih. G tw dpt gak feel sdhnya. Cz kn alurnya mank gt. G mngkn ming dg mudah berpaling. Aplg pisahnya kyk gn. Next chap nti kyumin momentya sweet deeee.. Janji..

.

orange girls hahahahahaha chingu mo nya gitu kah? Ini kayaknya gak akan ada eunhyuk deh. Hehehehe kecuali klo pada mnt sequel. Tapi kayaknya gak ada. Cz nih ff da panjang bgt chapnya. Gak nyangka juga saya. Gpp. Saya ikhlas jadi sandaran kyuhyuj. Hehehe

.

Cha Eun Sun klo gak tgl satu ya dua chap lagi end.. Iya. Sama2.. Saya balas review stiap reviewers cz saya menghargai reader yg menghargai karya saya.

.

KikyWP16 iyakah? Aigooo. Saya gak ada niatan bikin kamu mewek lhow chagi. Cup. Cup. Cup

.

abilhikmah pergi jauh d tempat terpencil.

.

PumpkinEvil137 iya... Minnie gak sedih klo harus tgl d tmpt pnuh knangan. Keep healthy jg buat kamu. Gomaptaaa

.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 hahahahaha dirimu kurang ajar ye mvok. Donghaenya meninggal malah bahagia. Dasar. Kkkkkk. Iya kah? Waah padahal saya gak ada niat bkin readers mewek lhow.. Oh sng bgt bz sampe feelnya ke kami beibh

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun ini da next chagiii

.

hanna hahahaha bbrp readers mkirnya hae amnesia. Berharap hae amnesia n bz sama hyuk

Mianhaeeee. Kayaknya gak ada eunhyuk de. Kcuali klo nti bnyk yg mnt sequel. Tp kyknya gak. Ini chapnya banyak. Eeh.. Ff yg yadong ntu donk. Kzh linknya...

.

nuralrasyid hehehhe ya pasti duuunk ma kyu.. Tp lum saatnya. Nti pasti kesannya aneh. Klo kekasihnya hbz mnnggal tb2 ma kyu. kyk gt jd mkir Kok cpt bgt berpaling. Getooo chagi.

.

guest emh. Mianhae. Mngkn mzh tgl satu ato dua chap lagi. Trz END deeee. Next chap kyumin momentnya...

.

.

Ok.. Jeongmal gamsahamnidaaaa for all reader. Saranghaeeee


	16. Chapter 16

**DESTINY**

 **Please always support them**

 **And believe them..**

 **That they are destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyumin**

 **Ff pure dari otak saya. Please review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 16

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit

Tubuh sungmin terbaring lemah. Satu tangannya digenggam erat seorang pria. Pria itu kyuhyun. Sedari tadi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia bukanlah pria yang lemah. Tapi rasa takut akan kehilangan itu masih muncul di dalam hatinya. Ia masih ingat ketika kematian donghae kala itu. Ia yang harus menangis sendirian di dalam kamar. Tiga tahun pertama hidupnya hampa. Tak ada lagi senyum diwajahnya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum ketika berkunjung memantau sungmin. Walau senyumnya saat itu adalah senyum kepedihan. Kedua orang tuanya yang memilih tinggal di china. Mereka tidak sanggup hidup dinegara ini yang penuh dengan kenangan donghae. Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya juga ingin mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Tapi ia ingat. Jika sungmin juga pasti sangat terpukul sama dengan yang mereka rasakan. Karena itu ia memilih tetap tinggal dan memantau sungmin dari jauh.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang belum juga keluar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat takut ketika sungmin tidak lagi mengenalinya. Apa sebelumnya sungmin pernah mengalami kecelakaan? Apakah sungmin terkena amnesia? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas sosok donghae.

Ceklek

" permisi tuan cho. Hasil pemeriksaan sudah keluar. Harap anda segera menemui dokter park diruangannya " ujar seorang perawat rumah sakit membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun. Dengan lemah kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Diliriknya sosok sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Diciumnya perlahan kening sungmin. Dielusnya lembut rambut sungmin yang sudah tak sehalus dulu. " aku akan segera kembali ming "

Setelahnya ia segera keluar dan berjalan ragu. Ia hanya terlalu takut dengan hasilnya. Ia takut mendapat fakta terburuk.

Ceklek

Dibukanya perlahan ruangan dokter itu. Dokter itu terlihat masih sangat sibuk dengan banyak berkas di depannya. Setelah itu ia mendongak dan mendapati kyuhyun disana.

" oh tuan cho. Silahkan duduk" ucap dokter park.

" terima kasih" jawab kyuhyun pelan.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari dokter park. Membuat hati kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

" a-a-apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya kyuhyun.

" sebelumnya saya ingin menanyakan suatu hal pada anda. Apakah, ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada nona sungmin sebelumnya?"

" emh.. Apa maksud anda?"

" saya lihat kesehatan nona sungmin sangat buruk. Sepertinya ia sudah mengalami hal yang buruk"

" buruk bagaimana?"

" emh... Sepertinya ia mengalami depresi berat"

" apa?! Lalu... Apakah itu berbahaya? Apa ia bisa sembuh? Apakah parah dok? Lalu Kenapa ia melupakan saya?" rentetan pertanyaan kyuhyun yang terus terucap dari mulutnya.

" itu dikarenakan depresi yang sudah nona sungmin lalui. Saya tidak bisa mengatakan lebih jauh. Karena butuh pemeriksaan lebih intensif lagi setelah nona sungmin sadar"

" apa ia baik-baik saja sekarang?"

" secara fisik ia butuh pengobatan serius. Karena ada sedikit masalah dengan lambung dan ginjalnya. Mungkin ini dikarenakan nona sungmin tidak memperhatikan pola makan dan asupan cairan pada tubuhnya"

Tubuh kyuhyun merasa lunglai seketika. Ini semua salahnya seharusnya ia tidak hanya memantaunya dari jauh. Seharusnya hari itu ia tetap menemui sungmin. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli dan tidak menuruti permintaan sungmin. Yah. Sesungguhnya, lima tahun lalu. Setelah tahu dimana sungmin tinggal, kyuhyun sering menemui sungmin. Beberapa kali sungmin menghindarinya. Hingga suatu hari sungmin mengatakan pada kyuhyun untuk berhenti menemuinya. Karena melihatnya, sungmin merasa melihat donghae. Dan itu membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan donghae. Oleh karena itu kyuhyun berhenti menemui sungmin.

" saya harap. Jika nona sungmin sadar. Buat dia senyaman mungkin. Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan, ia akan histeris nanti"

" terima kasih " jawab kyuhyun singkat. Dengan lesu ia beranjak dan pergi.

Tak lama ia sudah ada didalam kamar rawat sungmin. Matanya menatap sendu kearah sungmin. Ia mendekati perlahan tempat sungmin terbaring lemah. Diusapnya pipi tirus sungmin. Pipi yang dulu terlihat bulat dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

Tes

Air matanya menetes melihat keadaan sungmin

" hyung... Lihatlah sungmin sekarang. Seharusnya aku yang pergi hyung... Seharusnya aku... Aku rela menukarkan nyawaku untukmu. Asal kalian bahagia..." isak kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan sungmin. Ditangkupkannya di wajahnya. Ia menangis semakin keras. Malam itu ia habiskan untuk menangis. Sesekali ia memanggil nama donghae.

" hyuuung... "

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sungmin masih terbaring lemah. Matanya masih belum terbuka. Kyuhyun masih setia menemaninya. Ia bahkan tidak kembali ke seoul. Selama ini ia memantau pekerjaannya hanya melalui telepon dan email. Tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menghadiri rapat penting di seoul. Karena itu ia berniat memindahkan sungmin ke rumah sakit seoul hari ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama kyuhyun mengurus kepindahan sungmin. Hingga sebelum siang hari, mereka sudah bisa meninggalkan mokpo dan kembali ke seoul.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit seoul

Dipandangnya sendu wajah sungmin yang terlihat pucat. Wajah itu masih menyembunyikan kedua bola mata indahnya. Membuat ia frustasi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Aku harap kau akan membuka matamu saat aku kembali nanti" lirih kyuhyun. Ia segera pergi dan tak ingin mengulur waktu. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan kembali. Ia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Saat ini pukul lima sore. Dan kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya 20 menit yang lalu. Yah, ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Besar harapannya melihat sungmin membuka matanya. Dengan lemas ia duduk disamping ranjang rawat sungmin. Digenggamnya erat tangan itu. Dikecupnya berkali-kali. " aku merindukanmu" lirih kyuhyun

Set

Jari yang digenggam kyuhyun mulai terlihat bergerak sangat pelan. Dengan cepat kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. Menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat.

" ming "

" eungggg "

" astaga! Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya kau sadar. Ming.. Sayang " tanpa ia sadari kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Dikecupnya berkali-kali tangan sungmin.

Terlihat mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Berkali-kali berkedip menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang baru tertangkap matanya.

" dimana ... Aku? " tanya sungmin dengan suara serak.

" kau di rumah sakit. Mana yang sakit ming? Katakan padaku? " tanya kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut sungmin. Sejenak sungmin terdiam. Ia masih mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dan kenapa ia ada dirumah sakit.

" ming, ada apa? "

Sret

Disentaknya keras tangan kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya.

" ming...? "

" aku ingat! Kau orang yang menghalangiku bertemu dengan kekasihku!" pekik sungmin marah.

" ming, ini aku kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun sendu.

" hentikaan!"

" ming aku cho kyuhyun. Adik cho donghae"

Seketika tubuh sungmin membeku.

" ... K-kyunnie? "

" iya... Ini aku ming " dengan segera kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat. Ia menangis.. Ia juga merasa lega karena sungmin akhirnya bisa mengingatnya.

"Syukurlah.. Akhirnya kau mengingatku" lirih kyuhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" aku... Aku merindukannya kyu " isak sungmin.

Didasar hati kyuhyun merasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Tapi sekali lagi ia mencoba bertahan.

" yah.. Iya... Aku tahu " jawab kyuhyun sendu

.

.

.

.

.

" ming, ayo makanlah. Aku mohon" pinta kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

" ming, tubuhmu lemah "

" aku ingin pulang " ucap sungmin kosong. " biarkan aku pergi dari sini " imbuh sungmin lagi. Dan kali ini ia menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam.

Grep

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun. " jebal " pintanya.

Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam " baiklah. Aku akan membantumu pulang. Tapi berjanjilah untuk memenuhi syaratku "

Sungmin memandangnya bingung.

" akan aku jelaskan nanti " ucap kyuhyun lagi. Seolah tahu apa yang ada dikepala sungmin. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama memang untuk bisa membuat sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit. Seorang cho kyuhyun pasti bisa melakukan semua yang dia inginkan.

.

Saat ini sungmin termenung memandang jalan didepan jendela mobil yang sedang berjalan menyusuri kota seoul. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit saat tahu ini bukanlah jalan untuk menuju rumahnya.

" kyu, bukankah ini bukan jalan pulang?"

" siapa bilang? Ini jalannya" jawab kyuhyun ambigu, membuat sungmin merengut tanpa sadar.

" sudah, jangan menggodaku ming... Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"

BRUUUUUM

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat ia tahu jika saat ini, mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di sebuah halaman mansion mewah. Yah, ini mansion keluarga cho. Tubuh sungmin menegang sempurna.

" k-k-kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" tanya sungmin terbata.

" mulai hari ini kau harus tinggal disini"

" apa?! Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!" pekik sungmin. Ia mencoba melepas rengkuhan kyuhyun.

" ini syaratku... aku mohon. Demi Tuhan ming, tinggalah disini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengalami depresi lebih dari ini"

" tapi kyu, apa kau tidak tahu alasanku pergi lima tahun lalu?! Dan sekarang kau membawaku kembali?! Tidak!" jerit sungmin. Saat mobil itu berhenti, dengan cepat sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar. Dengan cepat pula kyuhyun mengejarnya. Perbedaan tubuh yang kontras membuat kyuhyun dapat dengan cepat menyusul sungmin dan mencengkeram tangannya.

" aku mohon ming"

" lepaskan aku kyu! Lepas! "

" ming! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika ini syaratku " dengan sabar kyuhyun masih mencoba membujuk. Yah. Ia tahu jika sungmin bisa histeris jika berhubungan dengan hal yang membuatnya depresi. Ia sudah memperkirakan jika sungmin akan seperti ini.

Sungmin masih meronta didalam pelukan kyuhyun yang membawanya kembali kerumah yang penuh dengan kenangan indah.

" aku ... mohon kyu... Biarkan aku pergi... rumah... rumah itu penuh dengan kenangan donghae oppa... Aku... Aku tidak sanggup kyu..." isak sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan beban tubuh sungmin semakin berat. Dengan cepat ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah sungmin yang dipenuhi dengan air mata.

" ming! Ming! Astaga!" kyuhyun segera menggendong sungmin dengan bridal style saat tahu jika sungmin pingsan.

.

.

.

Dibelainya lembut pipi sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" bisakah kau melihatku ming " lirih kyuhyun.

" eunghhh "

" ming, kau sudah sadar?"

Sungmin masih memijit kepalanya yang merasa pusing. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia teringat dimana ia sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan kyuhyun yang mengelus pipinya.

" biarkan aku pergi kyu!"

" ming aku mohon! Berhentilan lari dari kenyataan!"

" apapun yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu!" pekik sungmin marah. Ia berusaha memberontak saat kyuhyun mencoba memeluknya

" lepaskan aku kyu!"

Sungmin masih saja terus berteriak dan mencoba pergi. Habis sudah kesabaran kyuhyun. Dengan cepat menarik tangan sungmin. Ia mencengkeram bahu sungmin dan mengguncangnya kasar.

" apa kau pikir donghae hyung akan bahagia jika kau menyusulnya?! Apa kau pikir donghae hyung senang melihatmu seperti ini?! apa kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa kehilangannya?! Apa kau lupa jika ayah, ibu dan aku juga merasa kehilangan?! Sadarlah! Bahkan jika aku bisa, aku ingin menggantikan posisi donghae hyung! Aku menangis setiap malam dan memanggil namanya berharap ia muncul. Dan mengatakan jika ini hanya untuk menghukumku! Apa kau pikir donghae hyung menginginkan ini semua?! Kau pikir donghae hyung ingin meninggalkanmu?! Apa kau tidak sadar, jika donghae hyung melihat ini semua ia akan merasa sedih. Ia akan merasa bersalah karena membuatmu seperti ini! Jika kau terus seperti ini! Itu sama saja kau menyakitinya!" bentak kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Meluapkan segala emosi yang ada dalam dirinya.

Membuat Sungmin semakin terisak. Seakan sadar jika ia sudah menyakiti sungmin, kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh itu dengan lembut.

" maaf... maafkan aku " ucap kyuhyun.

" a-a-aku tidak... Bermaksud menyakiti... Donghae... Oppa kyuuuu" tangis sungmin.

" iya... Aku mengerti. Maaf.. Maafkan aku " dipeluknya erat tubuh sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu. Sungmin selalu menuruti perkataan kyuhyun. Ia mulai makan teratur. Dan beraktifitas normal.

Seperti saat ini, sungmin yang memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Yah, walaupun ada maid. Tapi sungmin lebih suka melakukan sendiri hobinya ini. Kyuhyun selalu berpesan pada semua maid yang ada disana untuk memenuhi semua permintaan sungmin selama itu tidak berbahaya.

" iish, kyuhnnie pasti akan menyingkirkan sayur ini. Huuuft anak itu memang benar-benar... "

" yaa! Kau sedang menggerutu tentangku!" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut sungmin dari belakang.

" YA! Kau mengagetkanku pabbo "

" aiiish mulut ini suka sekali mengomel " canda kyuhyun sambil menjepit bibir sungmin hingga membentuk seperti mulut bebek. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. " astaga! Kau jelek sekali ming. Hahahahaha "

" ish! Menyingkirlah jika kau ingin mendapatkan sarapan pagi ini" ketus sungmin.

" wah. Baiklah baiklah baiklah! Aku masih ingin menikmati masakanmu ming " kyuhyunpun segera menduduki mejanya. Menunggu sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dipiringnya. Tapi kemudian ia merengut tidak suka

" ish, bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka sayur!" gerutu kyuhyun.

" sudahlah jangan cerewet! Atau kau tidak akan bisa melihat koleksi game bodohmu itu nanti malam"

" aiiish! Kau ini selalu mengancam tentang kekasih-kekasihku itu! "

" dasar bodoh! Game kau bilang kekasih?! "

" tenang saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai kekasih sesungguhnya kok "

Trak

Sungmin menjatuhkan sendoknya tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dihatinya saat membayangkan suatu hari nanti sungmin akan melihat kyuhyun bersama wanita lain. Bukankah ia sangat mencintai donghae. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ... tidak rela?

" ming... ming... MING! "

" ah iya apa...? "

" kau kenapa melamun? "

" ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa "

" ming, coba buka mulutmu aaaaa"

Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi kyuhyunpun segera membuka mulutnya. Yah itulah yang sering mereka lakukan sekarang. Banyak yang mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah saat melihat interaksi keduanya yang sangat manis. Tapi siapa yang tahu, jika hingga detik ini hubungan mereka masih dalam tahap 'berteman'.

" kyu, apa nanti siang kau ada acara?" tanya sungmin sambil menyuapkan nasi beserta sayur ke mulut kyuhyun.

" tiwdwak awda. Memwang adwa awpa?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh.

" ish! Telan dulu kyu " gerutu sungmin sambil membersihkakan mulut kyuhyun dengan selembar tissu.

" heehehehe. Maaf. Memang ada apa?" kali ini kyuhyun yang menyuapkan makanan pada mulut sungmin. Karenanya sungmin tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dan lebih memilih mengunyah makanannya.

" tidak ada. Hanya saja aku ingin membawakanmu makan siang nanti. Kau tahu, sudah sangat lama aku berdiam diri disini. Karena itu aku berniat mengunjungi ryeowook dan membawakanmu makan siang"

" benarkah?! Ah tentu saja aku mau! Astaga. aku tidak sabar untuk makan siang nanti"

TAK

Sungmin memukul dahi kyuhyun dengan sendok.

" auuuuh.. Iiish kebiasaan ringan tanganmu dalam hal menyiksaku kembali lagi. Kau tidak tahu aku sekarang ini seorang CEO"

" cih! Mana ada CEO yang selalu bersikap manja sepertimu ini"

" aku kan hanya bermanja denganmu saja. Kajja. Kita kekamar. Pasangkan aku dasi" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeret sungmin kekamarnya.

DEG

'Iiish kenapa dengan jantungku' batin sungmin lagi. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ini adalah rasa dimana ia pernah merasakannya dulu pada donghae.

Puk

Kyuhyun menepuk pipi sungmin pelan

" jangan melamun lagi. Cepat pasangkaaaan " rengek kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan dasinya pada sungmin.

" aigooo. Berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan cho!"

" apa kau bilang? Menjijikkan? Rasakan ini!" kyuhyun menggelitiki perut sungmin.

" hahahahahahaha hentikan.. Hahahahahaha hentikan kyu... Hahahahahha ampun... Hahahaahah " sungmin mencoba menghindar dari tangan kyuhyun. Tapi naas, kyuhyun malah menindinya di atas tempat tidur dan terus menggelitiki perutnya

" hahahahahaha hentikaaaan hahahaha.. Hentikan cho! Kau akan terlambat!" pekik sungmin.

Akhirnya kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya.

Keduanya baru menyadari jika posisi mereka saat ini sangat... Emh... Intim

Entah bagaimana awalnya, mata kyuhyun terpaku pada bibir indah sungmin. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sungmin. Sungminpun tahu apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Semakin dekat jarak itu. Hingga

CUP

Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Tidak sekedar menyatu karena kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir mungil sungmin. Ia menekan tengkuk sungmin dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

" euuuungh " desah sungmin saat lidah kyuhyun memasuki rongga mulutnya. Seolah mengajak lidahnya ikut bermain disana.

" euuuuungh... " desah keduanya.

Ini... Nikmat. Batin keduanya lagi.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Menghiraukan segalanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya menikmati bibir kenyal sungmin.

Mereka masih saling memagut hingga saliva keduanya mengalir keluar.

Hingga...

" astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik seseorang didepan pintu kamar. Membuat kedua insan berbeda jenis itu segera melepaskan pagutannya dan menoleh cepat kearah suara pekikan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tahu siapa orang itu.

" oemma?! "

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

Aduuuh maaf lama bgt ya update. Cz ini gak tahu kenapa aku kehilangan mood buat nulis. Q malah keasyikan baca ff karya orang lain. Beberapa hari yang lalu sulit bgt bikin moodnya. Apa ini alurnya terlalu cepat? Masih Dapet feelnya gak

Huuuft akhirnyaaa..

Kurang satu chap lagi didepan. Trz END deh.

..

Balasan review :

.

.

wahyuni despita elfjoy hahahaha itu da ada jawabannya.

.

Choi Ryeo Hyun tu.. Da di jawab d chap ini.

.

1Cha Eun Sun ini da bahagia... Bentar lagi end trz bahagia de..

PaboGirl iya. Alay kah?

.

abilhikmah iya. Ini d chap ini kyu bz bkin ming sadar.

.

5Kim Jihae hu um.. Knp cnt slali sperti itu...

.

orange girls di chap ini mank ada sdhnya dikit. Tapi ming da mlai suka tu ma kyu.. Aaaah senengnya...

.

Guest iya.. Namanya juga "destiny" berharap d kehidupan nyata ini. Walau saat ini seolah kyumin g akan bz bersama. Tp q percaya dg takdir. N q percaya klo suatu hari nti kyumin akan benar2 bersama.

.

hanna tu akun author mank g kmn2. Tp critanya yg gak ada. Iya.. Tp ne da mlai jth cnt ming nya...

.

PumpkinEvil137 ini da full kyumin. Wlw nyesek d awal. Tp da mlai ada rasa si ming. Uhuiiii..

Iyakah? Huaaaah makasih. Iya. Bntr lg q garap the true lovenya..

Gomawooooo

*bow


	17. Chapter 17

**DESTINY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT AND BELIEVE KYUMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **KYUHYUN LOVE SUNGMIN**

 **SUNGMIN LOVE KYUHYUN**

 **.**

Chapter 17

.

.

.

Previous chapter

" astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekik seseorang didepan pintu kamar. Membuat kedua insan berbeda jenis itu segera melepaskan pagutannya dan menoleh cepat kearah suara pekikan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tahu siapa orang itu.

" oemma?! "

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok berbeda jenis sedang duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan menusuk dari seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang sedang duduk dideoan mereka.

" ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan? " tanya nyonya cho.

Sungmin meremas tangannya. Ia begitu takut saat ini. Ia merutuki sikapnya tadi. Kenapa ia bisa lupa diri dan malah menikmati ciuman itu.

" kenapa oemma pulang mendadak tanpa memberi tahuku? " tanya kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" sejujurnya aku ingin memberi kejutan. Tapi ternyata kalian yang lebih dulu memberiku kejutan seperti ini "

" ish itu salah oemma sendiri kenapa datang tiba-tiba!" kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan kesal karena acara mari mencium sungminnya diganggu.

Nyonya cho hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap sungmin.

" lama tidak melihatmu sungmin-ah "

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat sungmin segera mendongakkan wajahnya menatap nyonya cho dengan gugup. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Bayangkan saja. Ia hampir menjadi menantu dirumah ini. Tapi kemudian ia terlihat sedang berciuman dengan putranya yang lain.

" bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya nyonya cho. Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

" e-e-e nyo-nyonya "

" beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nyonya sekarang? "

" oemma! Aku yang menciumnya lebih dulu " sela kyuhyun.

" kenapa kau membelanya?! apa kau mencintainya? Mencintai mantan calon kakak iparmu?!" tanya nyonya cho tajam.

" saat itu dia masih menjadi calon oemma! "

" cukup jawab pertanyaanku cho kyuhyun! "

Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam menatap tajam ke arah ibunya. Ia melihat sinar yang mencurigakan dari mata ibunya.

" ... Yah. Aku mencintainya oemma. Aku sangat mencintai sungmin "

Sret

Sungmin memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

Mendengar jawaban kyuhyun dan sinar mata kyuhyun yang dipenuhi keyakinan membuat nyonya cho tersenyum manis. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan kata-kata kyuhyun.

" sungmin-ah "

" ah.. Nyonya... "

" harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu. Jangan memanggilku nyonya. Dari awal kau datang bersama donghae. Hatiku sudah sangat menyayangimu sungmin-ah. Aku mohon. Tetap panggil aku oemma " pinta nyonya cho. Di genggamnya erat tangan sungmin. Sedetik kemudian terdengar isakan dari bibir nyonya cho.

" o-o-oemma... " sungmin memeluk nyonya cho erat. Ia juga turut menangis.

" maaf.. Maafkan aku sungmin-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Putraku membuat hidupmu seperti ini" isakan nyonya cho semakin kuat.

" oemma... Jangan seperti ini " ucap sungmin.

" aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa mengingat jika hatimu juga pasti sangat sedih saat itu. Maafkan aku sungmin-ah"

"Oemma... "

" menikahlah dengan kyuhyun. Jadilah menantuku "

" Uhuk! Oemma!" protes kyuhyun.

" kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintai sungmin "

" tapi bukan seperti ini caranya! " kyuhyun begitu kesal dengan sikap oemmanya saat ini.

Sret

Digenggamnya erat tangan sungmin.

" aku mohon. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sayang. Aku yakin kau juga mulai mencintai uri kyunnie "

" aiiiish berhenti memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu! " omel kyuhyun. Ia jengah jika terus saja dianggap masih kecil. Hey, dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Bahkan sudah berani mencium sungminnya.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

" lihat dia sayang. Aku yakin dia membayangkan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi. Wajahnya benar-benar menjijikkan. Oh Tuhan. Betapa mesumnya anakku ini " hela nyonya cho.

Mendengar ucapan oemmanya membuat kyuhyun tersadar.

" sudahlah " kesal kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar sungmin tersenyum manis melihat sikap kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Yah. Ia baru saja mengingat betapa dekatnya mereka dulu.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Rasa itu masih sama. Nyaman. Ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat kyuhyun. Yang walau pertengkaran sering terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi itu tak pernah membuat sungmin lelah. Bahkan selalu bersemangat.

Deg

Tiba-tiba sungmin tersentak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada donghae. Apa ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta lagi?

Pada kyuhyun ?

" sayang, kenapa melamun. Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang. Oemma akan menunggu "

" ish. Oemma! Hentikan! Jangan memaksanya. Sebenarnya yang menikah dengan sungmin itu siapa?! Oemma atau aku?! Kenapa oemma yang menunggu? Aiiish! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi orang tua ini "

Pletak

Pletak

Sungmin dan nyonya cho dengan gemas memukul kepala kyuhyun.

" auuuuuu! YAK! Kenapa kalian memukulku?! "

" aigooo. Aku benar-benar harus bersabar menghadapi anak ini. Sudahlah sungmin-ah. Kau tidak perlu menikah dengan anak ini. Kau akan tetap menjadi putriku tanpa perlu menikah dengannya. Ah aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnis suamiku "

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau katakan oemma! " kyuhyun mencoba terus memprotes. Tapi nyonya cho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pekikan kesal dari putranya.

" baiklah. Oemma lelah. Oemma akan beristirahat sebentar sungmin sayang. Bersenang-senanglah hari ini" nyonya cho pun segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

" YAK! Berhenti! Jangan coba-coba mengenalkan sungmin pada pria jelek diluar sana! YAK! Oemma! " teriak kyuhyun.

" ish berhentilah berteriak cho! " gerutu sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan menatap sungmin tajam.

Sret

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan sungmin. Dan menariknya.

" ikut aku "

" Yak! Mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berada di mobil yang sedang melaju cukup kencang.

" kau ingin membawaku kemana kyu?" tanya sungmin.

" kau akan tahu nanti " hanya itu jawaban yang selalu kyuhyun lontarkan sejak tadi.

Cukup lama perjalanan yang mereka tempuh. Hingga membuat sungmin mulai tertidur.

Kyuhyun sesekali memandang wajah polos sungmin yang membuat hatinya begitu damai.

Diusapnya pipi sungmin dengan lembut.

" aku harap kau juga mencintaiku ming " lirih kyuhyun. Senyum sendu tercetak dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di suatu tempat. Diusapnya perlahan pipi sungmin yang mulai terlihat bulat. Yah, sejak sungmin bersamanya, kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan pola hidup sungmin. Ia bertekad membuat sungmin tertawa lagi. Dan ia berhasil.

" ming, bangun " ucap kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan sungmin.

" ming sayang.. Eh? Emh maksudku, ming.. "

" euuuuggh... ah! " sungmin sangat terkejut saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

" kekekekeke manis sekali saat pipi ini memerah. Cha! Ayo kita keluar " ajak kyuhyun. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Sedikit tergesa ia membuka pintu mobil untuk sungmin.

" ayo ming "

Dengan sedikit ragu sungminpun keluar. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ini melihat dimana ia sekarang. Di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan sesak. Bukan karena mengagumi keindahan taman ini. Tapi karena kenangannya bersama donghae. Yah. Taman yang dulu pernah ia datangi bersama donghae.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu. Ditariknya tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya lebih masuk ke dalam taman.

Sret

Dipeluknya erat tubuh sungmin saat ia mendengar isakan halus.

" aku tahu ini adalah tempat kenangan kalian. Kenangan yang indah tapi selalu membuatmu menangis. Mulai sekarang. Ijinkan aku mengulang kenangan itu dengan senyum dan tawamu. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai donghae hyung. Aku tahu aku tidak sebaik donghae hyung. Tapi inilah aku. Aku hanya punya satu hal yang bisa aku banggakan. Yaitu cintaku. Aku mencintaimu lee sungmin " lirih kyuhyun.

Ia merasakan pelukan sungmin padanya mengerat.

" aku juga mencintaimu kyu " jawab sungmin dengan suara serak.

Deg

Apa? Dengan segera kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah sungmin saat ini.

" a-a-apa yang kau katakan ming? "

Sungmin tersenyum tulus melihat keterkejutan pada wajah kyuhyun saat ini.

" aku juga mencintaimu "

Grep

Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh sungmin dalam dekapannya.

" terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku sayang "

.

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Malam itu nyonya cho menatap heran pada atmosfir yang ada di meja makan.

" ada apa ini? Apa ada yang sudah oemma lewatkan? "

Kyuhyn tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap oemmanya. Dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil sungmin

Cup

Hal itu sontak membuat mata nyonya cho dan sungmin melebar.

" aku sudah mendapatkan hatinya oemma! Dia juga mencintaiku! " pekik kyuhyun bahagia.

Oh Tuhan. Sungmin benar-benar sangat malu sekarang.

" benarkah? Aaah terima kasih sungmin sayang "

" oemma.. " entah. sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar bahagia dan malu bersamaan.

" yah. Terima kasih ming " dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium lagi bibir pink sungmin. Kali ini bukan ciuman. Tapi melumat. Sungguh. Ia selalu bergairah saat merasakan bibir itu.

Kyuhyun mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah sungmin membuat sungmin terpekik disela ciuman panas mereka. Mereka seolah saling bertukar saliva.

" eungggh " desah sungmin diantara ciuman mereka. Kepala kyuhyun bergerak kekanan dan kekiri memperdalam cumbuannya. Lidah kyuhyun mulai memasuki rongga mulut sungmin dengan penuh nafsu. Terjadi perang lidah didalam sana. Walau tentu saja kyuhyun lebih mendominasi. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Merasakan betapa manisnya saliva mereka hingga.

BRAK

" apa kalian akan terus melanjutkannya disini! " ucap nyonya cho jengah.

Astaga

Mereka baru ingat jika saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang makan. Dan oh... Kenapa mereka melupakan nyonya cho yang menatap mereka kesal.

" aku tidak mau tahu. Cepat nikahi sungmin "

Brak

Dengan kesal nyonya cho meninggalkan ruang makan dengan wajah memerah karena malu melihat adegan tadi didepannya.

Sungmin tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sungmin hanya bisa menyeringai senang.

" kenapa kau semalu ini? "

" bagaimana aku bisa lupa diri seperti tadi... Aaah sungmin bodoh " rutuk sungmin.

Kyuhyun makin tergelak melihat tingkah imut sungmin saat ini.

Grep

Sungmin terkejut saat kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

" bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan dikamar? " bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sungmin sambil menjilatnya sensual.

" aaaah... Iiish! Mesum! " pekik sungmin kesal. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

" hahahahahahahahahahaha " kyuhyun makin tertawa keras. Didengarnya sungmin menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

" astagaaaa.. Dia benar-benar wanita bar-bar " keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan disudut mansionnya. Dibuka perlahan pintu itu. Diedarkan pandangan matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ia tersenyum sendu.

" hyung,... Maafkan aku" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap foto donghae didepannya. Yah. Ruangan itu menyimpan semua kenangan tentang donghae.

" aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Restui kami hyung " lirih kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap foto donghae. Foto donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

" aku merindukanmu hyung "

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kyuhyun mendengar suara pisau yang sedang memotong. Ia mengernyit heran. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju dapur. Seketika ia tersenyun bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh sungmin dari belakang. Membuat sungmun terpekik kaget.

" kyu! Kau mengejutkanku "

" aaah harumnya "

" benarkah? Aku membuatkan nasi panggang untukmu dan oemma "

" bukan itu maksudku chagi.. Tapi tubuhmu chagi. Kau tahu, kau membuatku horny " desah kyuhyun. Ia mulai menciumi ganas tengkuk sungmin.

" aaaah kyuuuuuh... Hentihkhaaanh "

" bolehkah aku sarapan menu lain chagi? " tanya kyuhyun. Ia mulai menjilati leher sungmin.

" euuungh kyuuuuh "

" uuugh chagiiiii " desah kyuhyun. Ia mulai membuat kissmark di leher sungmin. Di lumatnya leher sungmin. Sesekali digigit kecil hingga membuat sungmin terengah.

Dibaliknya tubuh sungmin hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

" aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu ming.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu " bisik kyuhyun dengan bibir mereka yang saling berdekatan hingga bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

" terima kasih.. Terima kasih. Akupun juga tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya. Aku juga mencintaimu kyu "

Cup

Setelah mendengar jawaban sungmin, kyuhyun segera melumat bibir merah sungmin.

' euuung '

Benar-benar gila. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Hingga membuat sungmin merasa panas pada dirinya.

Dilumatnya gemas bibir bawah sungmin dengan ganas. Sungmin mencoba membalas perlakuan kyuhyun tapi tentu saja kyuhyun lebih mendominasi. Tangan kyuhyun mulai merambat keatas dan meremas dada sungmin.

" euuuunghhhh " desah sungmin makin menggila.

Kuluman kyuhyun mulai turun ke dagu sungmin. Dihimpitnya tubuh sungmin hingga hanya pakaian mereka yang menjadi pembatas jarak tubuh mereka. Sungmin bisa merasakan sesuatu keras yang menusuk perutnya.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati kulit halus sungmin yang ia nikmati saat ini. Dibuatnya lagi tanda-tanda kemerahan dileher sungmin.

" oohhh.. Kyuuuh "

" kau harum chagi "

Diremasnya semakin keras dada sungmin. Kyuhyun masih melumat leher sungmin dengan nafsu. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam piyama sungmin dan meremas dada sungmin kembali. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya Disingkapnya kaos piyama sungmin. Oh GOD. Pemandangan yang sangat indah melihat bra sungmin yang seolah tidak mampu menampung seluruh dada sungmin. Dipandangnya sungmin seolah meminta ijin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum memandang kyuhyun.

Melihat persetujuan sungmin membuat kyuhyun semakin dibutakan nafsu. Ditariknya bra sungmin kebawah hingga memperlihatkan payudara sungmin yang menyembul.

" OH Tuhaaaan. Ini sangat indah chagi " desah kyuhyun. Ia mulai meremas dada sungmin lagi. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari dua gundukan sungmin yang seolah mengundangnya untuk dilumat. Dan itu yang dilakukan kyuhyun selanjutnya. Diawal ia membuat kissmark menggoda disekitarnya. Hingga kemudian ia mulai menghisap nipple sungmin dengan kuat seolah mencari sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Oooooooh kyuuuuuhhhh "

" ini gila ming... Kau benar-benar membuat juniorku tegang " ucap kyuhyun disela-sela kulumannya. Di hisapnya lebih kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

" oooh kyuuuh.. Jjhanghan dhighihhit " desah sungmin semakin menggila.

Mereka menikmati kegiatan panas mereka hingga...

" bibi ying, apa kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah bangun?" tanya nyonya cho.

Dengan segera kyuhyun melepas kulumannya. Dan membantu memasukkan payudara sungmin pada branya dan merapikan piyama sungmin yang berantakan.

" oh baiklah. Aku... Kyuhyun? Sungmin? "

" ah. Oemma... " sungmin terkejut saat nyonya cho sudah berada didapur. Kyuhyun? Ia sedang menatap sang oemma kesal. Astagaaaaa... Dia baru saja akan mendapat sarapan yang lebih nikmat dan oemmanya selalu datang mengganggu. Jangan lupakan sesuatu yang sudah membesar dibalik celananya. Ia segera melangkah gusar menuju ke kamarnya. Yah ia harus menuntaskan masalah juniornya sekarang.

" ada apa dengan kyuhnnie minnie chagi? "

" oh emh. Tidak ada apa-apa oemma "

" hemh... Sikap kalian mencurigakan. Apa kalian... "

" ah oemma... Maaf masakannya akan segera selesai"

" oh . baiklah. Oemma akan membantu "

" tidak perlu oemma. Sebentar lagi akan segera siap. Oemma tunggu saja di meja makan "

" oemma tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Cepat kau mandi dan bersiap "

" bersiap untuk apa? "

" tentu saja untuk pergi menyiapkan baju pengantin kalian. Sudah cepat bersiaplah "

" a-apa?"

" sudah minnie chagi. Cepat sana " nyonya cho mendorong punggung sungmin agar cepat keluar dan bersiap-siap. Hal itu membuat sungmin tersenyum manis melihat calon mertuanya yang sangat menyayanginya.

" baiklah oemma sayang. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Terima kasih " ucap sungmin. Ia segera berbalik dan memeluk erat nyonya cho.

Nyonya cho begitu bahagia. Iapun membalas pelukan sungmin tak kalah erat.

" ehem... Ada apa ini. Istri dan mertuaku sedang berpelukan seperti ini. Bolehkah appa ikut?" tanya tuan cho yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia segera berjalan dan memeluk dua orang yang disayanginya.

Acara berpelukan itu terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan kesal.

" YAK! Berhenti memeluk istriku " teriak kyuhyun. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan yang bersarang diantara tubuh sungmin.

" ish, dia masih calon istrimu kyu" omel nyonya cho.

" chagiiiii morniiiing kiiiis " tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan sang oemma, kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir. Tapi dengan cepat sungmin menggenggam erat bibir tebal kyuhyun

" mmmmmmmmm " kyuhyun menggerutu. Bagaimana bisa sungmin menggenggam bibirnya seperti menggenggam pemukul bisbol?!

Nyonya cho dan tuan cho menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

' oh sungmin sangat hebat ' batin nyonya cho dengan senyum sumringah

' ugh.. Itu pasti sakit ' batin tuan cho

Seakan tersadar dengan perilakunya. Sungmin segera melepas genggamannya. " hehehehe maafkan aku oemma appa. Itu satu-satunya cara dia tidak berbuat mesum di pagi hari. Baiklah. aku akan bersiap-siap oemma, appa, kyu " dengan riang sungmin segera melesat pergi. Sesekali ia meloncat kecil dan bersenandung melewati tangga rumah. Hingga sosoknya sudah tak terlihat dari tiga orang yang memandangnya takjub.

" whoooaaa... Wanita yang penuh semangat " ucap nyonya cho.

" iya. Dia benar-benar manis " imbuh tuan cho.

" YAK! Appa! Cukup urusi istrimu ini. Jangan memuji istriku... Auuuu " pekik kyuhyun diakhir kalimatnya saat tangan cantik sang oemma memberi salam pada kepalanya.

" dia masih calon. Cha! Kau juga cepat bersiap-siap " ucap sang oemma.

" ish.. Baiklah " dengan cepat ia segera berlari menyusul sungmin dengan riang.

" mempunyai anak dan menantu yang bersemangat. Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti cucuku " helah tuan cho.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sungmin bersiap. Ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans ketatnya, dipadu dengan t-shirt polkadot warna merah dan putih dengan panjang t-shirt lebih panjang bagian belakang. Rambut ikalnya ia biarkan tergerai. Dengan heels warna putih. Selanjutnya Ia hanya memoleskan bedak pada wajahnya. Sesungguhnya ia orang yang malas untuk berdandan jika bukan karena dipaksa.

Sungmin meraih tas warna putihnya dan segera keluar menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Astaga menantuku cantik sekali " puji nyonya cho.

"Tentu saja. Istriku memang sangat cantik " timpal kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit mengernyit. Karena menurutnya ia hanya mengenakan sesuatu yang biasa walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia cukup tersipu mendengar pujian mertua dan calon suaminya.

" hentikan membuat wajah menantuku memerah. Kemarilah. Kita makan bersama " pinta tuan cho sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

" ish jangan suka memonopoli sungminku appa " gerutu kyuhyun. Dengan sigap ia duduk tepat disebelah tuan cho. " duduk saja disebelahku chagi " imbuhnya.

" astaga! Anakku benar-benar sangat posesif. Aku menjadi merasa kasihan padamu sayang " ucap nyonya cho yang sukses mengundang deathglare dari kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis melihatnya. Ia sungguh bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam lalu kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah memulai perjalanannya. Dan selanjutnya mobil mereka sudah terparkir didepan sebuah butik yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

Keduanya sempat terdiam di dalam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

" aku tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke tempat ini dengan kondisi yang berbeda " ucap kyuhyun. Ia meraih tangan sungmin. Meremasnya pelan dan mengecupnya.

" terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu " imbuh kyuhyun lagi yang sukses membuat sungmin tersenyum haru.

Sungmin menangkup pipi kanan kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas. " aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu " jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh binar kebahagiaan.

Setelahnya mereka mulai keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki sebuah butik yang dulu pernah sungmin datangi saat ia akan menikah dengan donghae. Tangan mereka bertaut mesra.

" selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu " ucap seorang pelayan.

" kami ingin memesan sepasang baju pengantin dan gaun pesta malam " jawab kyuhyun.

" baik mari silahkan ikut saya "

Merekapun mulai sibuk memilih model baju pengantin yang menurut mereka cocok.

.

Memerlukan waktu satu jam hanya untuk memilih dan mencoba. Tapi terlihat wajah puas dikeduanya.

" sekarang kau ingin kemana chagi? " tanya kyuhyun.

" apa kau tidak bekerja? "

" untukmu aku rela chagiyaaaaa"

" ish berhentilah menggombal. Emh berangkatlah bekerja. Aku tidak ingin suamiku suka melepaskan tanggung jawabnya "

" aigoooo manis sekali saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'suamiku' "

" berhenti menggodaku cho!"

" ah kau ini. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau bersikap manis " gerutu kyuhyun.

" kekekekekeke.. Maafkan aku yeobo. Berangkatlah bekerja. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti " rayu sungmin.

" wow.. Kau membuatku bergairah " bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sungmin. Digenggamnya erat tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk segera keluar dan memasuki mobilnya.

" Kita ke kantormu sekarang "

" untuk apa ming? "

" tentu saja untuk bekerja "

" oh! Apakah kau akan menemaniku selama aku bekerja? Astaga! Kau manis sekali "

" kekekekeke maafkan aku kali ini. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dan duduk dikursi kebesaranmu lalu memulai menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu " kekeh sungmin. Walau terlihat raut menyesal diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Lalu kau akan pergi kemana? " tanyanya cemas.

Sungmin menatapnya dalam. Digenggamnya tangan kyuhyun dan mengelusnya pelan. " aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Aku harap kau mengijinkannya " jawab sungmin.

Walau hanya jawaban yang ambigu. Tapi kyuhyun mengerti artinya. Sedikit rasa sakit bergelayut didadanya. Walau ia tahu dan sadar. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika sungmin masih belum mencintai dirinya sepenuhnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Sungmin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kyuhyun saat ini. Walau kyuhyun menunduk dan tak melihat matanya, tapi ia bisa merasakan apa yang kyuhyun rasakan. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap penuh matanya.

" apa kau bisa melihatnya? " tanya sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Hanya raut bingung yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sungmin kali ini.

" lihatlah mataku kyu. Saat ini, hanya kau yang ada dihatiku. Mataku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Hatiku selalu merindukan sosokmu. Dan jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat kau ada disisiku. Donghae oppa pernah memberiku kebahagiaan. Ia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku hingga saat ini. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu karena dirimu. Bukan karena alasan lainnya. Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya. Meminta maaf dan meminta restunya. Percayalah " ucap sungmin. Matanya tak lepas memandang dalam mata kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat terharu dengan semua apa yang dikatakan sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan sungmin yang ada pada kedua pipinya. Ditarik dan diciumnya berkali-kali. " aku percaya. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu " tanpa bosan kyuhyun selalu berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Walau terkadang ada rasa bersalah bergelayut dihatinya. Seolah ia sedang merebut kebahagiaan hyung tercintanya.

" aku juga. aku juga sangat mencintaimu kyu "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sungmin berdiri. Disebuah pantai dengan ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Cukup lama ia terdiam. Mencoba menata suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak. Karena sesungguhnya ia mencoba menahan tangisnya.

" oppa... Aku datang" lirih sungmin. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi mungilnya. Ia menunduk dan mulai terisak pelan.

" maaf... maaf... maafkan aku " ia terus meminta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan.

" maafkan aku oppa... Maaf telah mengkhianatimu... Aku... Aku mencintai kyuhyun... Cho kyuhyun... " ucap sungmin ditengah isakannya.

Grep

Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya erat. Tanpa ia melihat. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik aroma tubuh ini.

" kyuuu? Kenapa kau disini? "

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Dihapusnya air mata sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Dan mengecupi kedua mata sungmin yang memerah. Lalu selanjutnya kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin yang memerah. " aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Aku akan menjagamu dan tidak membiarkanmu menangis lagi " ucap kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lautan didepannya.

" hyung... Maafkan aku... Aku ... Merebut semuanya darimu. Maaf... Aku... Mencintai sungmin " ucap kyuhyun. Yah apapun itu. Mereka berjanji untuk melaluinya bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa besok adalah hari bahagia itu. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengambil cuti besarnya sejak seminggu lalu. Ia tidak ingin melihat sungmin harus kerepotan sendiri mengurus pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak ingin melihat sungmin kelelahan.

Seperti malam ini. Sungmin yang sedari pagi sibuk dengan nyonya cho untuk memeriksa kesiapan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk besok hingga membuat sungmin kelelahan. Dengan sangat lembut. Kyuhyun memijat kaki sungmin diatas sofa dan menggerutu kesal.

" aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan melakukannya sendiri "

" aku bersama oemma kyu... "

" kau masih berani menjawabku. Terserah. Tapi yang jelas. Seharusnya kau membangunkanku. Apa gunanya aku meminta cuti besarku pada appa jika pada akhirnya aku tidak dibutuhkan. Lihat kakimu ini. Membengkak seperti gajah " gerutu kyuhyun tanpa henti. Tangannya masih sibuk memijatnya.

Sungmin yang merasa tersinggung dengan pemakaian kata gajah pada kakinya mulai merajuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menghentikan gerutuannya. " apa kau ingin melepas kesucianmu sekarang? Jangan menggodaku cho sungmin" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

" dasar cho mesum! " pekik sungmin kesal.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut yang biasa mereka lakukan. Nyonya cho dan tuan cho yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" lihat. Besok mereka akan menikah. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar " ucap tuan cho.

" yah. Walau sebenarnya aku melihatnya sangat romantis " jawab nyonya cho. Tuan cho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tegang. Ia berjalan mondar mandir sedari tadi karena gugup. Beberapa kali ia merapalkan doa. " oh Tuhan. Aku gugup " pekiknya.

.

Ditempat lain. Sungmin tidak kalah gugup. Ryeowook membantu merapikan gaun pernikahannya.

" sudahlah sungmin-ah. Berhentilah meracau tidak jelas seperti itu " protes ryeowook.

" ish! Kau sih. Belum merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan. Lihat saja kau kim ryeowook. Jika suatu hari nanti kau akan menikah dengan sikepala besar itu, akan jadi orang pertama yang menertawakan kegugupanmu " ucap sungmin kesal.

" astaga! Kau ini. Akan menikah masih saja sempat membuatku kesal "

Mereka akan melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak penting itu jika tidak ada yang menginterupsinya

" nona, acaranya sudah dimulai. " ucap seorang maid. Selanjutnya terlihat tuan cho berdiri gagah dan meletakkan satu tangannya kepinggangnya. " sudah siap menantuku yang cantik?" tanya tuan cho.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Tangannya melingkar pada tangan tuan cho. " aku sudah siap appa " jawabnya.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu terlihat begitu sakral. Para tamu undangan memandang takjub pada pasangan suami istri baru itu. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun yang tampan dan sungmin yang cantik. Membuat banyak pasangan yang lain merasa iri.

Acara selesai setelah kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat semua tamu undangan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan sakral itu. Kyuhyun sungmin segera berganti baju dan memulai pesta pernikahan mereka. Semua sahabat dan teman mereka saat mereka masih bersekolah ikut hadir meramaikan acara. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak percaya. Jika kucing dan tikus sekolah mereka bisa menikah.

" chagiii apa kau tidak lelah? " tanya kyuhyun. Tangannya tak lepas dari pinggang sungmin.

" hemh.. Sebenarnya iya. Tapi kita harus menghormati mereka kyu "

" aku tidak peduli. Mereka pasti akan mengerti sayang " bisik kyuhyun. Untuk selanjutnya kyuhyun menggapai tangan sungmin dan menariknya lembut menuju kamar pengantin mereka.

Entah kenapa rasa lelah itu sirna. Tergantikan rasa gugup dihati sungmin. Astaga. apa mereka akan melakukannya malam ini.

Ceklek

Blam

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang sungmin dan menempelkan pada tubuhnya. "apa kau ingin mandi dulu sayang?" tanya kyuhyun seduktif. Bibirnya mulai menjelajahi leher sungmin.

" oh berhentilah kyuuuuh. Aku merasa lengket pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku ingin mandi " cegah sungmin. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang merasa risih. Karena sedari tadi mereka melakukan prosesi pernikahan dan dilanjut dengan pesta pernikahan. Membuat ia berkeringat.

" as your wish honey " ucap kyuhyun. Selanjutnya ia membuka resleting gaun pengantin sungmin. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung sungmin.

" ssssshhh " desis sungmin.

Pluk

Lepas sudah seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuh sungmin. Selanjutnya ia menggendong tubuh sungmin ala bridal style.

" ayo kita mulai chagi " bisik kyuhyun. Bibirnya mulai mengulum bibir seksi sungmin. Sambil berciuman, kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Dibuka kran shower. Ia mulai menurunkan tubuh sungmin dan membaliknya. Dikecupnya tengkuk sungmin. Sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya mulai merambat kegundukan yang sangat ia suka. Dan meremasnya dengan kasar.

" uuugh kyuuuuuhh... Hentikaaaan... " dengan sekuat tenaga sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang masih dengan gemas memeras dadanya.

" nikmati saja chagiiiii " bibir tebal kyuhyun mulai membuat kissmark pada tengkuk sungmin.

" oohh kyuuuhh... " desah sungmin.

Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh sungmin. Disambarnya bibir sungmin yang memerah.

" eunghhhh "

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir sungmin penuh nafsu. Satu tangannya masih setia meremas dada sungmin. Dan tangan lainnya mulai menelusup ke bawah. Dan memainkan klirotis sungmin. Membuat sungmin semakin menggelinjang hebat. " oooh kyuuuuh... "

Kuluman kyuhyun mulai turun. Disesapnya kuat leher sungmin hingga sungmin melenguh nikmat.

Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan hisapannya pada dada sungmin. Awalnya ia hanya mengecup seluruh dada sungmin. "Kyuuuuh jhanganh menggodhakhu " desah sungmin. Diraihnya rambut kyuhyun. Diremasnya pelan. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan godaan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan kyuhyun.

Terlihat kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai melihat sungmin yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia meraup sebanyak mungkin dada sungmin. Tangannyapun tak bisa diam. Satu jarinya mulai masuk kedalam lubang sungmin.

" akh... Kyuuuh jhanganh "

" aku janji. Kau akan menikmatinya " bisik kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengulum telinga sungmin. Jarinya ikut mengocok lubang sungmin dengan cepat.

" ooooh kyuuuuuh... Ini nikmathhh " desah sungmin

" mendesahlah chagi " pinta kyuhyun lagi. Setelahnya ia kembali mengulum dada sungmin sekuat mungkin. Membuat sungmin semakin terpekik.

" ooh.. Aaaah... Aaaaah... Aaahhh kyuuuuh "

Melihat sungmin yang akan mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun menghentikan kocokannya pada lubang sungmin.

" haaaa " terdengar desahan kecewa dari sungmin. Dadanya naik turun saat nafasnya memburu. Diremasnya pelan dada sungmin. " sabarlah chagi. Aku akan membuatmu melayang " ucap kyuhyun setelah mengecup nipple sungmin. Ia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Dan kini terpampanglah didepannya lubang surga sungmin. Dengan rakus kyuhyun menjelajahi dengan lidahnya. Mengorek isi didalamnya. Merasakan cairan yang semakin banyak keluar. Sesekali disedotnya kuat. Kyuhyun memegang erat tubuh sungmin agar tidak terjatuh.

" oh.. Ooooohh... Aaaaah... Kyuuuuuuhhh... Ooooh... Aaaah " sungmin terus saja mendesah. Hingga Ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar..

" kyuuuuuuh... Akhuuuu... Tidak khuuuath lhagiii " desah sungmin susah payah. Dengan segera kyuhyun semakin menyedotnya dengan kuat hingga

Syuuuuuur

Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya.

" oh ini luar biasa kyu " ucap sungmin disela nafasnya yang memburu.

" ini belum seberapa chagi " jawab kyuhyun. Ia mulai mencium kembali seluruh wajah sungmin.

"Oooh kyuuuuh hentikan "

" aku belum keluar sayang. Kau harus membantuku " desah kyuhyun tepat dileher sungmin.

Dibuatnya sungmin berlutut didepannya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas seluruh kemejanya yang sudah basah.

" kulum dia chagi. Nikmati dia " pinta kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan juniornya didepan mulut sungmin. Sesungguhnya sungmin merasa jijik. Harap maklum. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kyuhyun. Suaminya. Dengan perlahan sungmin mulai meremas junior kyuhyun.

" ssssshhhh lebih kuat ming " pinta kyuhyun.

Melihat ekspresi kyuhyun, membuat sungmin semakin cepat mengocok junior kyuhyun.

" aaaaaah... Ooooh kulum dia sayang... Mhhhaasssukhhhan khe dhalam mhulutmu " desah kyuhyun.

Sedikit ragu, sungmin menuruti permintaan kyuhyun. Dimasukkannya junior kyuhyun. Ia terkejut melihat kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah menahan nafsu. Dan saat kyuhyun mulai menekan kepalanya maju mundur membuatnya sedikit bersemangat semakin memanjakan suaminya.

" oooh astaga! Kau pintar shungmhin... Aaaaaah ooooh shedhikhit lhagi... Okh... Oh.. Aaaaaaaa " pada akhirnya kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya. Sungmin yang terkejut terbatuk-batuk karena belum siap menerima sperma kyuhyun.

" uhuk uhuk uhuk "

" maafkan aku sayang. Kau hebat. Ayo kita lanjutkan " ucap kyuhyun. Diangkatnya tubuh sungmin ala koala. Membuat sungmin melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang kyuhyun. Membuat junior kyuhyun menggesek berkali-kali lubang sungmin. Membuat keduanya mendesah hebat.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh sungmin pada tembok kamar mandi. Diciumnya ganas bibir sungmin.

" maafkan aku chagi " bisik kyuhyun. Dan selanjutnya kyuhyun menghujam lubang sungmin sekali sentak.

" AAAAAAAAAAH! hiks... Sakit kyu... " isak sungmin.

" mianhae yeobo " bisik kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengulum telinga sungmin. Dibiarkan sebentar hingga sungmin merasa lebih baik.

" bergeraklah sayang " pinta sungmin.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan juniornya. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ranjang mereka dengan tetap menghujam lubang sungmin semakin cepat.

" aaaah ahhh aaaah.. Ooooh kyuuuuh "

" khau shemphit shayanghhh uuugh. Khau menjhepithkhu khuat " desah kyuhyun. Merasa sudah semakin dekat. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menghujam dengan kasar.

" ooooh aaaah kyuuuuh... Akhuuu sudah thidhak thahan "

" bhersamha chagiiih "

" oooh aaaah "

" aaaah "

Merekapun merasakan klimaks bersama-sama. Sungmin terlihat sangat kelelahan.

" ini luar biasa kyuuuuh "

" yah... Kau luar biasa chagi. Saatnya ronde kedua"

" mwoo?! Tapi aaah kyuuuh aaaaah "

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan mereka saling bersahutan. Entah harus berapa ronde lagi untuk membuat kyuhyun puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kyuhyun dan sungmin menikmati kebersamaan mereka diatas tempat tidur.

" kyu, kau begitu kejam menyiksaku semalaman " rajuk sungmin.

" ini salahmu. Kenapa tubuhmu selalu membuat gairahku naik " jawab kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai masuk kedalam selimut sungmin dan meremas dada sungmin keras.

" hentikan cho! Lubangku masih sakit! " ketus sungmin.

" kekekekeke baiklah. Lalu kau ingin kita pergi kemana hari ini? Walau sebenarnya aku lebih suka berolahraga ranjang dikamar bersamamu "

" astaga... Aku bisa gila" Dengan secepat kilat sungmin menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan masuk kekamar mandi. Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh nafsu. Ia bisa melihat butt sungmin bergoyang tadi. Iapun segera menyusul sungmin ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan yah... Kalian pasti tahu selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya cho dan tuan cho pergi ke new york sejak semalam. Itu mereka lakukan untuk memberi waktu bagi pengantin baru ini. Bahkan para maid diliburkan.

" kau ingin berbulan madu kemana chagi?" tanya kyuhyun.

" emh.. Bagaimana jika ke jeju? "

" apa kau tidak ingin ke new york? Banyak keluarga dari appa tinggal disana "

" bolehkah?"

" tentu. Tapi kita akan ke jeju besok "

" aaah terima kasih yeobo" pekik sungmin senang.

" jangan menggodaku sayang "

" dasar cho mesum " ejek sungmin kesal. Dan selanjutnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua. Suara gelak tawa mengiringinya.

.

.

.

.

Other Side

Bandara Incheon

" aaaaah akhirnya aku kembali. Oemma, Appa, kyu... Aku kembali... Sungmin-ah... Aku merindukanmu chagi " ucap donghae bahagia.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

Horeeee tamat. Akhirnyaaaa. Fiuuuh (lap keringet). Mianhae lama. Cz ini liat. Ada 4rb lbh lhow jumlah katanya... N ada bonus NC. Hehehehe itulah. Saya ngumpulin feel NCnya. G tw tu hot pa kagak. Mianhae klo mzh bnyk typo.

.

.

Balasan review :

.

1\. asiaraikkonen

Hahahahaha tebakanmu benar sayang.

.

2\. Alice Cho

Iyakah? Hehehehe ini da chap end. Moga memuaskan.

.

3\. Choi Ryeo Hyun

Hush.. Gak boleh ngintip

.

4\. abilhikmah

Pasti dunk. Kan nyonya cho sayang banget ma ming

.

5\. wdespita elfjoyspark

Ini uda lanjut. Makasih ^^

.

6\. hanna

Uda baca. Wiiiih hooooot weh.. Gila audrey ssi. Astogeeeee. Sayang yg satunya threesome ma marcus d protek g d kzh password. Hahaha aku juga kangen. Mianhae lama. Ngumpulin nyawa buat bikin NC

.

7\. Harusuki Ginichi - 137411

Ya dunk. Nyonya cho sk ma ming sejak awal

.

8\. 1Cha Eun Sun

Tu nikah kan. Berasa lagunya project pop yg "kawiiiin. Kawiiiin. Minggu depan aku kawiiin"

.

9\. orange girls

Ini full kyumin kan. Yah. Hae nyelip sedikit diakhir.. Tebakanmu hae masih hdp bnr sayang

.

10\. PaboGirl

Iyakah? Huaaaah gomapta. Ini smw berkat para readers trmasuk kamu.

.

11\. guest

Iya.. Maaf. Gak sengaja bikin kayak gini. Makanya aku kali ini bikin lebih banyak kyumin momentnya.. Gimana? Bnr de q g maksud kyk gt. Gomawo buat sarannya.

.

12\. nuralrasyid

Pasti dunk. Mo d ff mo d real life. Kyumin pasti bersama. Walau sekarang si onoh (uhuk.. G pgn sebut nama) masih berkeliaran. Tp yakin mereka akan bersama.

.

13\. PumpkinEvil137

Yg the true love kmrn pzt mengecewakan cz ada kambing mengembek. Next chap tu kambing bakal hilang dr peredaran. Stlh ketik tu nama kambing. Tanganku kena virus. Kkkkk. Mereka pasti nikah dunk.

.

.

BIG THANKS FOR :

.

Orange Girl, Harusuki Ginichi - 137411, hanna, choi ryeo hyun, Pabo Girl, abilhikmah, nuralrasyid, joyable, dewi k. tubagus, rachmadi. fathoni, whey. k, FayGyumin137, fanya amelia137, fanya amelia 137, secretvin137, heldamagnae, ASdewi 30, frostbee, , cha eun sun, kim jihae, kikyWP16, alice cho,asiaraikkonen, elfjoyspark, wahyuni despita elfjoy,

Makasih juga buat para Guest, follower dan favourite my story dan juga silent reader...

Makasih banyak ..

.

.

Oh ya. Sekalian promosi ff terbaruku "LOVE" mampir ne.

Saranghae ^^


End file.
